Rhythm of Love
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: darimu aku tahu berbagai jenis irama dan nada, termasuk cinta. Aku menemukannya begitu aku bertemu denganmu - Krisho
1. Chapter 1

Title : Rhythm of Love

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon,

Other Cast : silahkan cari sendiri ._.

Genre : Romace, Drama, friendship, yaoi

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Summary : kehidupan seorang Wu Yifan aka Kris yang awalnya tenang dan damai harus rela teranggu dengan kehadiran lelaki beranama Kim Joonmyun aka Suho, lelaki yang begitu polos, bodoh dan cukup menyebalkan ini begitu Kris ingin marah dan mengusir suho dari kehidupannya. Tapi, laki-laki dengan tatapan mata tajam ini menemukan suatu hal yang tidak biasa pada diri suho. Saat jemari lelaki bodoh itu menyentuh tuts – tuts piano, dia merasakan sebuah irama ganjil masuk ke dalam sela-sela hatinya – aish summary macam apa ini ! -_-

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

_Kau yang hadir dalam hidupku tanpa permisi_

_Kau yang membuatku merasakan rasa aneh yang tak berujung_

_Dalam hati ini,_

_Aku bertanya_

_Irama apa yang kau berikan kepadaku?_

_Saat kau menatapku dalam,_

_Dalam pikiranku sendiri_

_Aku bertanya_

_Nada apa yang kau mainkan?_

_Hingga membuatku tersesat dalam cinta tanpa dasar_

_Membuatku merindukan irama itu_

_Dan rasa ingin selalu mendengarkannya_

_Hanya satu_

_Irama cinta darimu_

_**- Rhythm of Love - **_

_**Wu Yifan**_

[Chapter 1]

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Minggu yang dingin lebih tepatnya. Seoul akhir-akhir ini sering diguyur hujan deras sehingga membuat segala sesuatu yang berada diluar akan basah. Mulai dari jalanan, rumput dan bangku-bangku taman akan basah dan menciptakan embun di pagi hari. Hal ini semua kurang disukai oleh seorang namja yang tinggal disebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan cat dinding berwarna putih. Rumah itu memang tidak terlalu besar dan mewah. Namun, cukup luas kalau hanya ditinggali sendirian saja. Namanya Wu Yifan, tapi lebih akrab dipanggil dengan nama Kris. Tinggal sendirian di Seoul karena dia bersekolah disana. Sedangkan appa dan eommanya yang kaya raya tinggal di daerah gangnam untuk mengurusi bisnis _real estate_ mereka yang besar dan berskala internasional. Kris yang lahir di Kanada 17 tahun lalu ini punya tubuh yang sangat tinggi, bahkan terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMA kelas 3. Wajahnya yang selalu dingin dan jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi kecuali seringaian menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Kris meruntuk kenapa dia bisa seinggi ini padahal dia masih SMA, itu membuat dirinya sering dikira sebagai Ajussshi (Paman). Tapi, tinggi masih lebih baik dariada jadi kurcaci, yah.. setidaknya begitu menurut Kris.

Pagi ini dia habiskan dengan sarapan setangkup roti panggang dan segelas susu segar. Lalu,saat belum genap pukul 7 pagi, dia keluar rumah, menguncinya dan merapatkan jaketnya saat udara pagi yang dingin menyambutnya saat dia ada di teras depan ruamah. Lelaki jangkung ini bersiap jogging di kompleks perumahan yang cukup sepi karena masih pagi hari. Setelah dirasa cukup berlari dan sudah merasa lelah, Kris berjalan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dia melirik jam tangan dan melihat sudah pukul 8 pagi. Dia mempercepat langkah panjangnya agar cepat sampai ke rumah dan segera mandi.

Pukul 9 pagi, matahari tidak tampak karena terhalang oleh mendung pekat berwarna kelabu. Rasa bosan akhirnya menyelimuti hati Kris hingga akhirnya dia bersiap untuk keluar rumah dan memandangi rumput tamannya yang berembun dan nampak basah. Dia memakai sendalnya dan duduk di ayunan kayu yang beruntung nampak kering dan nyaman untuk dia duduki. Lelaki dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang berlarian kesana kemari, dia bergumam dan tanpa sadar menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan dalam otaknya untuk dia nyanyikan. Namun, selang beberapa menit kemudian, suara dering telepon genggam dan getaran dalam kantung jaketnya mengintrupsi senandungnya. Dia tersadar dari lamunan yang tidak tentu itu dan merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil telepon genggam. Kris sedikit heran melihat di layar handphonenya terpampang jelas nama Ayahnya.

Tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun, Kris mengusap layar sentuh Handphonenya dan mengucap salam.

"_Yeoboseyo_"

Dari seberang sana, telinga Kris disambut dengan suara serak khas dari ayahnya yang sudah cukup berumur itu "_Ne, Kris, ini Appa_"

Kris mengangguk meskipun ayahnya tidak bisa melihat anggukannya. Dia berfikir dalah hati, tumben sekali ayahnya meneleponnya seperti ini, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dalam perusahaan ayahnya yang besar itu?

"neAppa, ada ada? Tumben sekali Appa meneleponku" jawab Kris.

Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya suara ayah Kris terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih serak dari yang tadi.

"_ibumu, terkena kecelakaan. Cepat kamu kesini"_

Satu kalimat dari mulut ayahnya yang ada disebrang telepon mampu membuat lelaki jangkung ini melebarkan matanya dan tersentak dari kursi ayunan kayu yang dia duduki. Hampir saja dia terjungkal.

"_MWO_? Benarkah Appa? Sekarang ada dimana? Aku akan kesana sekarang juga" balas Kris panik. Dia cepat cepat masuk kedalam rumah.

"baikklah, appa akan mengirim alamat rumah sakitnya lewat SMS saja"

Pembicaraan Kris dengan ayahnya berakhir begitu saja. Ayahnya memang tipe orang yang tidak suka bicara, bicara langsung saja beliau tidak begitu suka, bicara lewat telepon terlebih lagi. Karena itu, Ayah Kris adalah orang yang cepat memutuskan pembicaraan telepon. Bukan orang yang suka basa-basi.

Pip !

Telepon ditutup, Kris bergantu baju dengan kemeja putih, jaket tipis berwarna abu gelap dan celana jeans. Dia langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan menuju garasi. Dalam hati, dia terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada eommanya. Kris takut kalau dia akan kehilangan eommanya sekarang. Dia belum siap sedikitpun. Kris menghidupkan mesin mobil, lalu beberapa menit kemudian mobil _jazz_ putih itu sudah meluncur di jalan raya Seoul.

Setelah Kris sampai di sebuah rumah sakit di daerah gangnam, dia langsung memarkir mobilnya dan berlari cepat menuju ruang resepsionis. Setelah sampai, dengan nafas terengah-engah dia berhenti tepat di depan meja resepsionis yang dijaga oleh seorang suster muda yang cantik. Suster itu tersenyum ramah dan sedikit bingung melihat Kris kehabisan nafas karena terlalu cepat berlari.

"ada yang bisa dibantu, Tuan?" tanya suster itu. Kris meruntuk dalam hati karena dia dipanggil Tuan padahal dia masih siswa SMA, dia tidak setua itu. Tapi, dia tepis rasa kesalnya karena dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Eommanya.

"Apa ada pasien bernama Wu Shi Yeon (entah nama ibunya Kris itu siapa, jadi author ngarang aja namanya! Maap ne? ._.v) ?" tanya Kris langsung. Dia menyebutkan nama ibunya dan berharap suster itu segera menemukan ruangan dinama ibunya dirawat.

"Tunggu…"

Kris berdiri dengan seskali menghentakkan kakinya tidak sabar. Tapi kemudian, dia kembali menoleh pada resepsionis setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya menelusuri ruang tunggu.

"Maafkan saya, tapi tidak ada pasien bernama Wu Shi Yeon" jawab si suster dengan gelengan anggun.

Kris kini bingung, dahinya berkerut dan dia meraih handphonenya berusaha menghubungi ayahnya dan menanyakan kamar tempat ibunya dirawat. Tapi, sialnya, ayahnya tidak menganggat panggilannya. Kris berdecak keras. Lalu dia menyapu pandangannya dan memastikan kalau dia tidak masuk rumah sakit yang salah. Tapi setelah melihat seragam suster dan tulisan besar di atas meja resepsionis dia yakin kalau dia sebenarnya tidak salah masuk rumah sakit. Tapi, kenapa nama eommanya tidak ada? Apa ini hanya lelucon?

"Tolong cek lagi, benarkah tidak ada? Dia barusaja terkena kecelakaan, namanya Wu Shi Yeon!" desak Kris masih tidak percaya, dia berkata pada si respionis setengah memaksa.

Si respsionis cantik itu mencari lagi dan menggerakkan mouse computer di depannya. Tapi setelah beberapa menit mencari, dia menggeleng lagi. Kali ini dengan pasti dia mengatakan tidak ada pasien bernama Wu Shi Yeon.

Kris mengerang frustasi dan hendak membanting teleponnya. Ini salah satu kebiasaan Kris. Dia memang cepat marah dengan sesuatunya. Akhirnya, Kris menyalakan handphonenya dan bersiap menelepon ayahnya lagi. Tapi, si resepsionis berbaju pink itu menghentikan Kris.

"Ah, tunggu Tuan! Ada seorang pasien baru masuk karena kecelakaan mobil sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, tapi namanya bukan Wu Shi Yeon, namanya Kim Joonmyun"

Kris berbalik menatap resepsionis

"Kim Joonmyun?" tanyanya

Dengan anggukan, suster itu menjawab. Lalu dia mencatatkan sesuatu di kertas kecil berwarna hijau dengan bullpen warna merah.

"namanya Kim Joonmyun, dia ada di UGD, tapi sepertinya dia sudah dipindah ke ruang perawatan di lantai 4, kamar 279. Anda bisa mengunjunginya jika ingin. Saya sudah menuliskannya di kertas ini"

Si suster menyerahakan kertas hijau pada Kris dan lelaki itu mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi dia tidak menolaknya dan malah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"terima kasih, aku akan mengeceknya nanti"

Kris berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang menuju lift yang ada di pojok lobi rumah sakit yang cukup besar ini. Entahlah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia penasaran dengan sesosok lelaki bernama Kim Joonmyun ini. Buktinya saja, Kris sekarang sedang berjalan menuju lift dan hendak menuju kamar nomor 279 di lantai 4 tempat lelaki bernama Joonmyun yang baru saja kecelakaan ini dirawat.

Kris bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya. Itu membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat dan tidak mau berurusan dengan siapapun. Berurusan dengan ayahnya saja merepotkan, terlebih lagi dengan orang lain. Tapi, tatapan mata yang tertuju pada seorang Kris saat ini adalah tatapan para gadis yang ada di lobi rumah sakit dengan siratan kagum di mata mereka. Bagaimana tidak kagum, ada seorang pria dengan pakaian casual dan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata cm itu lewat di deapan mereka. Apalagi wajah Kris yang bisa dibilang cukup keren dan tampan untuk ukuran anak SMA. Wajahnya yang terlihat cool dan datar itu memberikan kesan lebih pada seorang Kris.

Dia memencet tombol dengan angka 4 saat dia sampai di dalam lift. Dia sendirian saat itu, sambil menunggu dia sampai di lantai 4, Kris merasakan kantungnya bergetar. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil handphonenya dan melihat nama ayahnya ada di layar. Dengan cepat, dia mengusap layarnya dan menerima panggilan ayahnya dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Yeoboseyo? Appa! Sebenarnya ada di mana sih? Aku kebingungan dari tadi!" tanya Kris kesal tanpa basa-basi pada ayahnya.

"Kris-a, pergilah ke lantai 4, kamar nomor 297. Kamu sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang appa kirimkan alamatnya kan?" jawab ayah Kris dengan tenang.

Kris berdecak sebal karena ayahnya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah membiarkan anaknya kebingungan dan panik dalam waktu yang bersamaan karena menghawatirkan keadaan ibunya. Ini semua berkat informasi dari ayahnya yang ganjil.

"Apa eomma dirawat disana? YA! Appa!" Kris berteriak saat nada sambungan berakhir terdengar. Ayahnya telah memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa permisi. Itu membuat Kris kesal setengah mati. Tapi, saat perkataan ayahnya tadi terngiang di kepalanya, dia mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Dia sadar, kamat 297 di lantai 4 adalah kamar lelaki bernama Kim Joonmyun yang tadi diberitahukan oleh susuter di resepsionis. Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya kecelakaan sekarang? Siapa kim Joonmyun? Dimana eommanya? Puluhan pertanyaan memutari kepala Kris membuat pemuda itu pusing dan mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Rambut pirang kecoklatan miliknya kini tampak tidak teratur saat Kris memandang dirinya sendiri pintu kaca lift.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Kris segera mencari ruangan dengan nomor 297 itu dengan tidak sabar. Dia berlari kecil meskipun akhirnya di tetap berjalan karena ditegur oleh salah satu dokter yang melihatnya berlari di koridor rumah sakit yang ramai.

Setelah beberapa menit mencarinya, Kris menemukan kamar yang terletak agak dipojok dan dekat dengan balkon. Kris dengan gugup mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut lalu membukanya perlahan.

**TBC or END ?**

**Aigoo…**

**Apap ini?**

**ini ff krisho pertama aku, maaf pake banget kalau jelek dan banyak typo(s) makasih sudah baca, RCL yaa…**

**Makasih ^^**

**Sung RaeYoo**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Rhythm of Love

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon, Krisho pair

Other Cast : silahkan cari sendiri ._.

Genre : Romace, Drama, friendship, yaoi

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

**Huwa… Author terharu karena ada yang mau review, aku kira enggak ada yang mau baca ff abal-abalku ini, bener-bener terharuu (lebay ah). Makasih ya, kalau udah sempatin baca ffku yang ini.. #tebar-tebar kisseu ^^v**

**Oke, ini buat chapter 2 nya !**

[Chapter 2]

Kris melihat sesosok lelaki berambut hitam dan berbadan kurus terbaring di ranjang dengan infuse manancap di tangan kirinya. Kepalanya diperban dan tangannya juga. Matanya terpejam dan Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas, di sudut bibir si pasien itu terdapat darah yang mengering.

Kris membuka pintu lebih lebar dan melihat appa dan eommanya duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di kamar rawat VIP tersebut. Kris tidak sabar dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak.

"Eomma! Appa!" teriaknya sambil menghampiri ibunya yang berambut pirang kecoklatan sedikit gelap seperti warna rambutnya tersebut.

Kris melihat siku tangan ibunya diperban dan pelipis ibunya yang sedikit memar. Dengan hati-hati, Kris mengusap rambut ibunya dan menggengam tangan ibunya.

"Eomma apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris pelan. Dia menatap wajah ibunya yang pucat dan matanya yang merah.

"Apa Eomma baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus punggung tangan ibunya, dalam hati sebenarnya dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi sebenarnya dia juga kasihan melihat ibunya seperti ini. Ibunya yang sangat cantik ini kini hanya diam dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Untuk beberapa saat tadi, eomma merasa seperti sudah mati, Kris" kini Shi Yeon, ibunda Kris memeluk putranya erat. Ibunya yang hanya memiliki tinggi 167 cm (jangan protes kalau ibunya Kris itu pendek -_-) ini begitu syok dengan apa yang barusaja menimpanya. Jae won (ayah Kris, dan author enggak ngerti siapa ayahnya Kris, jadi suka-suka saya! Hehe maap ._.v) hanya diam sambil melihat istri dan anak bungsunya itu berpelukan.

"Eomma, ada apa? Ceritakan saja padaku. Aku mohon!" Kris memohon pada ibunya setelah dia melepasakan pelukannya. Dengan ujung kaus panjangnya, dia menyeka air mata Shi Yeon yang mengalir membasahi pipi ibunya yang putih.

"Kris-a, lebih baik appa saja yang cerita padamu! Jangan paksa eommamu cerita, dia masih terlalu syok dengan apa yang barusan dia alami!" ucap jae won sambil membelai punggung istrinya yang berbalut sweater biru laut.

Shi Yeon menggeleng, dia menganggat kepalanya yang tadi bersandar pada bahu jae won. Lalu dia mengusap air matanya sendiri dan menatap mata hitam suaminya yang tajam. Mata yang dia turunkan pada anaknya sendiri. Kris.

"Tidak… jae won-a, biar aku saja yang menceritakannya" tolak Shi Yeon, sambil kembali mengusap pipinya yang kini memerah.

"Eomma…" Kris kasihan melihat ibunya sendiri seperti ini. Dia ingin sekali memeluk ibunya sekali lagi.

"Eomma baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Lebih tepatnya, selamat dari kecelakaan…" jelas Shi Yeon sambil menatap dalam mata Kris dengan sedikit senyum tipis yang dipaksakan di bibir merah mudanya "Saat itu eomma aru saja keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan, eomma menerima telepon dari direktur Jeong, eomma lupa kalau saat itu eomma berdiri di zebra cross. Eomma juga lupa, kalau lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau dan saat itu eomma masih asik menelepon dan berada di tengah jalan. Eomma tak menyadari ada sebuah mobil bak terbuka lewat dan hendak menabrak. Eomma begitu takut saat itu, tapi, seorang lelaki mendorong eomma hingga eomma membentur tepi trotoar dan menyelamatkan eomma dari kematian…"

Kris menyadari air mata ibunya mengalir lagi "Dan sebagai gantinya, anak SMA itu yang tertabrak! Eomma sungguh merasa bersalah! Eomma ceroboh sekali!"

Kris mengusap tengkuk ibunya dan menghapus air mata ibunya lagi, membuat ujung lengan bajunya kini basah labih parah.

"Apa laki-laki ini yang menyelamatkan ibu?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk seseorang yang tengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas kasur. Ibunya mengangguk. "Kim Joonmyun?" tanya Kris lagi, dan eommanya mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Eomma sudah menghubungi orang tuanya, nampaknya akan datang sebentar lagi! Apa yang harus eomma lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan eomma ini?" tanya Shi Yeon.

Kris duduk di sofa, dia lalu menatap lelaki yang tertidur dengan damai di kasur rumah sakit. Dalam hati, dia berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan ibunya dari kecelakaan yang bisa saja membuat Shi Yeon meninggal.

Saat Kris tengah memandang Joonmyun yang tertidur, tiba-tiba, dia mengernyit dan perlahan membuka matanya yang semula tertutup. Berkali-kali dia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu dia menyipitkannya karena cahaya di kamar rumah sakit ini yang terlalu menyilaukan matanya.

"Ugh!" lenguhnya saat merasakan tangan kanannya sakit, tangan kirinya yang baik-baik saja memegang dahinya dan dia kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Aku? Ada di mana?" tanyanya, lalu laki-laki ini menoleh dan memandang wajah tampan Kris. Membuat matanya melebar dan dia kini telah tersadar sepenuhnya.

"S.. siapa kamu? Apa yang telah kamu lakukan! Auh!" sadar tubuhnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Joonmyun berteriak kecil kesakitan.

Eomma Kris langsung datang dan melihat keadaan Joonmyun. Sementara Kris membuang pandangannya dan kini malah sibuk bermain dengan handphonennya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kau sangat kesakitan? Akan aku panggilkan dokter!" ucap Shi Yeon sambil memberi isyarat pada jae won untuk segera memanggil dokter.

Joonmyun memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Dan kini dia melihat wajah panik Shi Yeon.

"Tante yang tadi ya?" tanyanya polos "Apa tante baik-baik saja, maaf telah membuat tante membentur trotoar"

Shi Yeon menggeleng sambil menggenggam tangan Joonmyun "Seharusnya ajumma yang meminta maaf padamu karena telah membuatmu seperti ini. Maaf ya, bagaimana ajumma bisa membalas kebaikanmu?" tanya ibu Kris dengan panik lalu membelai surai hitam Joonmyun. Rambut Joonmyun yang lurus dan awalnya rapi kini tampak sedikit berantakan.

Joonmyun menggeleng "Gwaenchanha, ajumma tidak usah khawatir seperti itu"

"Aku sudah mengubungi orang tuamu, sebentar lagi beliau pasti datang. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan? Apa kamu merasa tidak enak?" tanya jae won yang sudah kembali bersama seoarang dokter muda yang cukup tampan.

"Kamu sudah sadar ya?" tanya dokter itu ramah. Saat Kris melirik name tagnya, dia bisa mengetahui bahwa dokter itu bernama Kang In Hoo.

"Apa kamu merasa pusing atau bagian tubuhmu ada yang tidak bisa digerakkan?" tanya dokter kang.

Joonmyun berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dan dia berhasil. Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Hanya bagian pelipis dan pergelangan kaki saja yang sakit!" ucap Joonmyun sambil menunjuk pelipisnya yang di perban "Mungkin karena aku tadi yang membentur aspal dengan cukup keras"

Dokter kang mengangguk lalu mendekati Joonmyun dan melepas infuse yang menancap di tangannya dengan hati-hati. Dokter muda itu lalu memeriksa keadaan tubuh Joonmyun. Dia menyatakan Joonmyun tidak punya trauma karena kecelakaan tadi dan dia sekarang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kepala dan kakinya terluka dan tidak ada luka lain yang serius ditubuhnya. Semua hal itu membuat ayah dan ibu jae hyun mendesah lega.

Sebelum dokter kang berniat meninggalkan Joonmyun, seorang sepasang suami istri dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri kamar no 297 tempat Joonmyun dirawat.

"Eomma!" teriak Joonmyun "Appa!"

Seorang wanita seusia ibu Kris kini masuk ruang kamar diikuti oleh seorang pria dengan kumis serta mempunyai iris berwarna biru gelap.

"YA! Suho-ya, apa kamu buat masalah lagi! Kali ini apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya eomma Joonmyun sambil mendelik ke arah putranya yang terduduk di kasur.

"Eomma! Aku menyelamatkan orang! Kenapa baru datang langsung memarahiku! Ouh! Sakit!" Joonmyun meringis karena ibunya menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"Eum, maafkan aku, tapi anak anda benar, dia telah menyelamatkanku, aku Wu Shi Yeon, anak anda yang bernama, em, bukanya namanya Joonmyun ya? Aku lihat dia di kartu pelajarnya?! Dia ini telah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan" jelas eomma Kris sambil menyalami ibunda Joonmyun.

Air muka ibu Suho mendadak berubah "Benarkah? Aku kira di membuat masalah! Apa anda baik-baik saja? Oh ya, namaku Kim Soo Min. Dan ini suamiku, Kim Jun Ho (sudah enggak usah protes, author enggak tahu nama ortunya Suho ._.). Anakku yang ceroboh ini namanya kim Joonmyun memang, tapi dia punya panggilan Suho" jelas ibunda Suho dengan salah tingkah karena berhadapan dengan Shi Yeon.

"EOMMA!" teriak Suho tidak terima dikatai ceroboh oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Aku berterima kasih dengan sangat karena anak anda telah menyelamatkanku, aku sungguh berhutang banyak!" ucap Shi Yeon, disertai anggukan jae won.

Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja berdiri di balik punggung ayahnya yang kekar ambil memaikan handphonenya, bermain game mungkin.

"Appa, aku lapar, apa appa tidak membawa makanan?" tanya Suho pelan sambil menarik lengan ayahnya.

"Ya! Apa kamu tahu, appa ngebut untuk segera sampai kesini! Mana mungkin appa sempat bawa makanan! Berhentilah bercanda" gertak Jun ho, ayah Suho.

Mendengar percakapan Suho dan ayahnya, ayah Kris segera berkata "Suho-ya, kamu lapar, kalau begitu, Kris akan mengantarkanmu makan di kantin rumah sakit. Kris, ayo temani Suho. Appa dan eomma akan membicarakan sesuatu hal dengan orang tua Suho"

"Kris?" tanya Suho, dahinya berkerut.

"_Aku? kenapa aku?"_ tanya Kris dalam hati.

"Iya, Wu Yifan, tapi panggil saja Kris, adalah anak kami, dia baru kelas 3 SMA. Sepertinya kalian seumuran!" ucap Shi Yeon sambil tersenyum manatap Suho yang masih terbengong.

"Kelas 3?" tanya Suho. Dia hendak berkata yang lain tapi kata-kata itu seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Jae won mencolek pinggang putranya dan membuat putranya itu berjengit, dia melempar telepati pada anaknya "Cepat-antar-Suho-ke-kantin"

Kris yang memahami bahasa wajah ayahnya hanya melenguh dan dengan langkah terseret dia mendekati Suho yang sudah berdiri di depan ranjang sambil memasang wajah bodoh.

"Ayo!"

Hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari bibir tipis Kris. Suho lalu menyadari ajakan Kris dan mengikuti langkah pria tampan yang tinggi itu.

Saat meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan beriringan, Suho menyadari bahwa dia sangat pendek saat berada disamping Kris. Apalagi, dia kesulitan menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah panjang Kris yang cepat. Jika Kris berjalan selangkah, itu sama dengan dua langkah kaki kecilnya. Tingginya yang hanya 173 cm itu begitu kontras dengan tubuh Kris yang tinggi menjulang seperti tiang listrik dan membuatnya harus mendongak saat melihat wajahnya. Serta keadaan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir membuatnya susah berjalan.

"Kris!" Suho berhenti dan mengambil nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Karena tidak bisa menyamai langkah Kris "Tunggu!"

Kris berbalik dan sedikit kaget melihat Suho terengah sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, Suho memegang kepalanya yang kini terasa pusing.

"Mianhe, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Suho setengah membentak kesal "Bagaimana bisa kamu berjalan begitu cepat, jangan egois, aku tahu kakimu itu panjang dan aku tidak. Aku lelah!"

Kris tersentak begitu orang di hadapannya ini membentaknya dengan cepat. Selama dia hidup, dia tidak pernah menemui orang seperti Suho. Yang berani membentaknya dan mengucapkan apa yang dia ingin ucapkan dengan begitu jujur.

"Mianhe" ucap Kris mengalah sambil menuntun Suho untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat jangkauan mereka.

"Aku tahu kamu tinggi. Tapi aku ini … pendek !" ucap Suho dengan tidak rela saat dia mengucap kata pendek. Itu secara tidak langsung dia tengah mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Maaf!"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kris saat dia mendapat omelan Suho. Suho yang merasa tidak begitu diperhatikan akhirnya hanya diam dan mencibir, dia merengut dan menyumpahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena membuang harga diri dengan mengejek diri sendiri.

"Apa kita seumuran?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

"Apa?" Suho yang tengah melamun akhirnya kaget dengan pernyataan spontan Kris. Dia menoleh memandang pria tinggi itu tapi, Kris hanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa kita ini seumuran? Apa kamu juga kelas 3 SMA sepertiku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku kelas 2" jawab Suho.

Kris akhirnya menatap Suho dengan kerutan di dahinya "Kelas 2?"

Suho mengangguk "Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan denganmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa memanggil orang dengan panggilan sopan. Aku susah sekali mengontrol mulut! Apa aku perlu memanggilmu Sunbae atau Hyung?"

"Tidak perlu, hanya setahun. Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku juga kurang suka dipanggil Hyung!"

Suho mengangguk-angguk mengerti "Bagaimana kalau Sunbae?"

Kris menatap iris coklat Suho "Itu terlalu formal! Aku tidak suka!"

Suho tersenyum "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh bicara banmal dengamu?"

Kris kembali menghindari wajah Suho yang cerah "Terserah!"

Suho tertawa, dia menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tidak meloncat kemana-mana "Baiklah, Kris"

Kris menghidari wajah Suho. Dia kurang suka ditatap lama-lama oleh orang lain. Dia tidak mau jatuh cinta pada orang lain meskipun itu lelaki ataupun perempuan. Salah satu orang yang pernah dia taksir hanyalah guru sastranya waktu smp dulu, namanya Yoo Yu Ra. Masih muda dan cantik. Namun, cinta sepihaknya itu berakhir menyedihkan karena gurunya itu akhirnya menikah dengan guru olahraga sekolahnya. Dan itu membuatnya berjanji tidak akan menyukai orang lain apalagi yang lebih tua darinya. Setidaknya terhitung sampai saat ini, dia tidak pernah menyukai orang lain.

Kesan pertama saat Kris melihat Suho, dia merasa Suho merupakan orang polos dan sedikit bodoh. Serta ceroboh. Suho tidak pernah bersikap genit kepadanya sampai saat ini. Suho juga tidak pernah merasa canggung dengan orang lain. Suho pribadi yang menyenangkan dan selalu tertawa di depannya. Kebanyakan orang-orang yang selama ini mendekati Kris akan mencoba menggoda Kris dan berusaha memberikan nomor teleponnya pada Kris. Itu membuat Kris tidak suka danmerasa terganggu.

"Hei! Kris, kamu mau sampai kapan bengong disana? Kamu tidak mau menemaniku ke kantin rumah sakit?" tanya Suho yang menyadari Kris melamun. Lelaki pendek itu berdiri di depan Kris yang masih terduduk.

"Ah, iya.. maaf" Kris berdiri lalu mengikuti langkah Suho.

"Kris-a…" Suho hendak saja memperingatkan Kris agar dia tidak berjalan terlalu cepat. Tapi, Kris sudah menyelanya dulu.

"Aku tahu, aku akan mengikuti langkahmu!"

Suho tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Pintar!"

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan hingga sampai di kantin rumah sakit

Suho dan Kris kembali dari kantin rumah sakit sambil membawa sekantung kecil makanan, Suho hendak masuk kembali ke kamar tempatnya tadi dirawat namun saat dia hendak membuka pintu, tangannya dihalangi oleh Kris.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita jangan masuk dulu" katanya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Suho menarik tangannya lalu memandang Kris penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada pembicaaan yang serius di dalam. Akan tidak sopan kalau kita menganggunya" jawab Kris lalu dia berjalan menjauhi kamar dan duduk di bangku yang ada di depan kamar.

"Oh" Suho melirik kaca di pintu kamar dan melihat orang tuanya dan orang tua Kris sedang berbincang serius. Dia menyadari, akan tidak sopan kalau dia mengganggu. Suho lalu menyusul Kris dan duduk di sampingnya.

Kris tetap diam seperti biasa. Dia bukan tipe orang yang sudi membuka topik pembicaraan. Sedangkan Suho hanya diam sambil menikmati makanannya yang tadi dia beli. Dia terlalu canggung untuk mengajak Kris ngobrol karena sebenarnya Suho juga tahu kalau Kris adalah orang yang tidak suka bicara banyak (dilihat dari kesan pertama). Jadi lebih baik, dia diam dan menikmati makannya sendiri.

"_Lebih baik aku diam saja"_ batinnya.

5 menit…

10 menit…

Akhirnya 15 menit berlalu…

"_Hei sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?"_ teriak Suho dalam hatinya karena tidak tahan berdiam diri. Sampai habis makannya dan dia sudah meremas bungkusnya hingga jadi bulatan kecil. Dia ingin sekali mengutuk Kris karena dia telah membuat suasana menjadi sedikit menakutkan. Suho bertaruh, dia lebih betah sendirian daripada ditinggal berdua dengan Kris.

Tapi, suara dering handphone akhirnya memecah kehenngan diantara keduanya. Suara itu mengagetkan Suho, otomatis dia meraba kantung jas seragamnya, tapi dia tidak merasa handphonenya itu berbunyi dan bergetar. Akhirnya, dia sadar, kalau si pemilik handphone adalah orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_ suara berat Kris mengawali pembicaraannya. Suho hanya bisa menduga siapa kira-kira lawan bicara Kris dalam hatinya _"Pasti dari pacarnya" _batin Suho.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang, ibuku terkena kecelakaan"

Suho mengangguk-angguk _"Benar juga, pasti Kris punya janji kencan"_

"Iya. Sudah tidak apa-apa, terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan ibuku. Akan aku sampaikan salammu padanya. Iya, maaf ya aku tidak bisa datang, Kyungsoo"

Dahi Suho berkerut _"Kyungsoo? Jadi nama pacarnya Kyungsoo. Benar juga, laki-laki seperti dia pasti sudah punya pacar"_

Suho tetap berada dalam pikirannya saat Kris menegurnya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Kris yang menyadari dahi Suho berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Suho tersentak "A… apa?" tanya Suho lalu tersadar dari lamunannya wajahnya yang tampak idiot kini terlihat seperti muka anak anjing tersesat.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Kris mengulangi pertanyaannya dan memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Tidak" jawabnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah" Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu menatap koridor rumah sakit yang dilewati oleh dokter, pasien dan perawat yang datang silih berganti.

Suho sebenarnya tidak mau ikut campur urusan pribadi Kris, tapi dia penasaran dengan siapa yang baru ditelepon Kris kala tadi.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu?" tanya Suho penasaran tanpa memandang wajah Kris.

Kris menoleh melihat Suho "Apa kamu begitu ingin tahu kehidupan pribadiku?" tanyanya.

Suho merasa pipinya memerah seperti terbakar. Betapa bodohnya dia karena menanyakan hal yang aneh seperti tadi. Suho lantas menggeleng dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kurasa tidak. Maaf aku bertanya hal itu padamu, aku hanya ingin tahu" jawab Suho.

Kris menyunggingkan seringaian menyebalkan miliknya. Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Suho.

"Suho -ya, apa kamu tertarik padaku?" tanya Kris pelan.

Suho tersentak lalu menoleh dan mendorong dada Kris yang keras sambil berteriak "YA! Apa yang kamu katakan barusan?"

Kris menarik diri. Dia terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda" tawa Kris "Jangan serius"

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu" balas Suho. Wajahnya sekarang memerah dan panas. Dia merasa bodoh di depan lelaki tinggi yang baru saja mengerjainya ini.

"Kamu terlihat bodoh" tambah Kris dan kini tawanya lebih keras.

Suho menatap Kris tajam "Itu benar-benar tidak lucu! Menyebalkan!" ucapnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir dan menghentakkan kakinya pelan. Sudah cukup banyak orang yang mengatainya bodoh. Bahkan ibunya sendiri mengatakan dia bodoh dan ceroboh.

Kris kini menghentikan tawanya. Kini dia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah tertawa seperti ini. Kris adalah orang yang susah tertawa. Tersenyum saja jarang apalagi tertawa lepas. Tapi saat ini, kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah tertawa di depan Suho? Aneh.

"_Ada apa denganku?"_ tanya Kris dalam hatinya. Dengan cepat, dia mengendalikan ekspresinya dan kembali menjadi Kris yang cool dan menyebalkan seperti biasa. Kris memang begitu, suka jaga _image._

"Apa eommamu baik-baik saja Kris?" tanya Suho membuyarkan segala pikiran Kris yang melayang-layang.

"Eh, eomma?"

"Iya. Apa eommamu punya luka serius? Apa dia lebih parah daripada aku?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Tidak. Dia baik-baik saja. Terima kasih ya, sudah menolong eomma ku… entah, bagaimana kalau aku sampai kehilangannya" jawab Kris.

Suho tersenyum "Syukurlah"

Kris kini menatap Suho dengan pandangan heran "Kenapa kamu menyelamatkan eommaku?"

"Kenapa?" senyum pudar dari bibirnya digantikan oleh tatapan polos milik Suho. Dia mengulang pertanyaan Kris dan menatap balik wajah pemuda tinggi disampingnya ini.

"Eommaku bisa saja terbunuh, dan kamu dengan nekat menyelamatkan eommaku. Itu bisa membuatmu terbunuh balik" jelas Kris.

Suho kini tersenyum kecil "Aku tidak tahu, apa alasan manusia untuk slaing membunuh dan menyakiti. Tapi, untuk saling menolong, itu tidak diperlukan alasan yang logis kan?"

Sebaris kalimat yang barusan keluar dari bibir Suho membuat Kris kini sediki kagum pada menusia kecil di depannya. Siapa sangka dengan wajah innocent seperti Suho bisa punya quotes bagus seperti itu.

"Kamu benar. Tidak perlu alasan logis saat tolong menolong" Kris mengangguk setuju.

Suho kini memandang jari-jari tangannya yang kecil dan putih "Aku bersyukur karena jari-jari tanganku tidak terluka"

Kris mengernyit heran "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa jariku" jawab Suho sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya ke pipinya "Aku tidak bisa menemukan nada tanpa jariku"

Kris kini tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Suho. Dia ingin bertanya lagi namun urung saat dia melihat Suho memandang seseorang. Dengan cepat, Kris mengikuti arah pandang Suho dan Suho pun berkata pelan.

"Appa…"

Jun hoo (ayahnya Suho) tersenyum lalu berkata "Ada yang ingin appa beritahukan padamu. Ayo masuk" jelas appa Suho.

Suho lantas berdiri, mengikuti ayahnya.

"Kris juga. ayo masuk" jun hoo tersenyum pada Kris dan mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar no 297 tempat Suho tadi dirawat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC !**

**Maap diputus sampai sini, kkekeee ._.v**

**Chapter ini panjang ya… aku lagi banyak ide jadi sampai keasyikan nulisnya, habisnya ini pelampiasan setelah UTS biologi, akuntansi sama fisika yang serasa bisa bikin rambut berdiri (loh, curhat?)**

**Makasih banyak bagi yang sudah baca!**

**#tebar-tebar duitnya Suho .**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Rhythm of Love

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon, Krisho pair

Other Cast : silahkan cari sendiri ._.

Genre : Romace, Drama, friendship, yaoi

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

**Heellloooo (teriak pake TOA masjid).. I am Back! Karena lagi banyak ide dan enggak ada jadwal ulangan selain UTS IPS .**

**Sebelumnya ada yang nanya kan, sebenarnya Suho itu siapanya Kris? Jawabannya, Suho bukan siapa-siapanya Kris ._. Itu ayahnya Kris nelpon buat jenguk ibunya, kan ibunya juga ikut terlibat dalam kecelakaan, jadi gara-gara itu keluarganya Kris jadi kenal sama Suho.**

**Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah review dan baca #tebar-tebar bakpao**

**Maaf juga kalau banyak typo dan enggak sesuai harapan T.T soalnya author lagi banyak tugas dan kegiatan sekolah yang enggak bisa ditinggal (sok sibuk) **

**Oke, daripada keterusan… silahkan dinikmati chapter 3nya ! ^^v**

**#lempar confetti**

**#yuhuu (?)**

**.**

**.**

[Chapter 3]

Suho dan Kris mengikuti langkah Juh Hoo masuk ke dalam kamar. Begitu masuk, ibunda Suho langsung memeluk Suho sambil menatapnya dengan siratan mata bahagia. Suho kini terkejut dan bingung seraya menatap mata ibunya dalam.

"Eomma, ada apa?" tanya Suho tidak mengerti.

Kris yang juga sepertinya tidak tahu, hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding putih kamar tersebut sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Kamu akan sekolah di Seoul!" pekik Soo Min. Eomma Suho ini langsung mendekap tubuh putranya lebih erat. Membiarkan Suho yang masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan ibunya sendiri. Atas dasar otaknya saja yang lamban atau mungkin perkataan ibunya yang membingungkan di mata Suho.

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Suho sambil melepaskan pelukan ibunya karena dia merasa sesak.

"Nyonya Wu bersedia membiayaimu untuk sekolah di Seoul sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya! Aaah, terima kasih tuhan.. akhirnya anakku yang tidak seberapa pintar ini bisa sekolah di Seoul" jelas Soo Min sambil tersenyum lebar.

Suho tidak marah saat ibunya secara tidak langsung menyebutnya bodoh (tidak seberapa pintar) dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa maksud dengan perkataan ibunya barusan.

Ibu dan ayah Suho memang bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Mereka tinggal di luar kota Seoul. Jun Hoo hanyalah seorang pengusaha kecil, yaitu pemilik sebuah restoran ayam dan ibunya hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa dan selalu setia membantu Jun Hoo menjalankan restorannya.

Bagi Soo Min. Pendidikan Suho adalah yang terpenting, dia ingin anaknya sekolah sampai tinggi dan mengejar apa yang diinginkannya. Begitu ayah dan ibu Kris mau membiayai sekolah Suho di Seoul (sekolah di Seoul punya mutu pendidikan lebih bagus) Soo Min dan Jun Hoo senang bukan main. Ini berarti, anaknya akan berubah menjadi anak pintar jika Suho disekolahkan di Seoul (setidaknya itu menurut ortunya Suho)

"Aku? Sekolah di Seoul?" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Kamu, berterimakasihlah pada keluarga Wu karena mau menyekolahkanmu disana. Mereka sungguh baik, iya kan?" balas Jun Hoo sambil menepuk pundak anaknya.

Bukannya senang, air muka Suho kini berubah kesal. Sepertinya ambisi ibu dan ayahnya untuk menjadikan dirinya pintar (pintar menurut ibu dan ayahnya Suho itu jago matematika, fisika dan ikut olimpiade. Segala hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dan jadi kelemahan Suho) masih melekat kuat.

"Eomma! Appa, kenapa tidak minta mereka membelikan piano baru untukku? Piano di rumah sudah rusak, tust nya saja sudah copot beberapa! Kenapa malah aku disekolahkan di Seoul?" tanya Suho dengan kesal.

"Hush! Tidak sopan!" Soo Min kini mendadak mengeluarkan pandangan mengerikan pada anaknya dan menjitak kepala Suho.

"EOMMA!" Suho berteriak "Aku tidak mau sekolah disana! Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi sekolah di sekolahku yang biasanya saja sudah cukup. Huweee… apa kata anak-anak Seoul kalau aku sekolah disana?"

Cengengnya Suho keluar. Semua memandang Suho dengan tatapan heran. Disekolahkan di Seoul dia tidak mau, dan malah meminta sebuah piano.

"Memangnya kenapa? Memang kamu sudah pernah ke Seoul? Belum kan. Disana kamu bisa hidup dengan baik dan jadi anak pintar" nasihat Jun Hoo.

"Kami akan membiayai semua biaya pendidiaknnya kok. Tenang saja. Suho hanya tinggal sekolah saja sampai lulus!" ucap Shi Yeon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi aku lebih ingin piano!" rengek Suho "Appa! Eomma!"

Kali ini Kris melihat adegan di depannya dengan tatapan aneh, dia membatin dalam hati _"Kukira perkiraanku salah. Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun dia memang benar-benar bodoh!"_

"Berhentilah merengek! Pokoknya tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kamu harus sekolah disana! Eomma tidak mau anak eomma terus-terusan jadi bodoh! Kamu kira eomma tidak malu saat mengambil rapormu dan kamu selalu dapat urutan terakhir?" balas eomma Suho tajam. Membuat Suho semakin malu karena aibnya dibuka sendiri oleh ibunya.

"Kalau aku sekolah disana! Aku bisa-bisa jadi rangking terakhir dari yang paling akhir! Anak Seoul kan semua pintar!"Suho mencoba membuat alibi.

"Nah kan, makanya jadi anak Seoul supaya pintar!" jawab Soo Min.

Suho bungkam, kemudian dia berfikir keras agar meluluhkan hati ibunya yang sekeras batu itu, kemudian Suho merajuk lagi "Eomma! Kalau aku sekolah di Seoul, aku tinggal dimana? Seoul kan jauh dari rumah? Memangnya eomma mau, aku pergi saat matahari belum terbit dan pulang malam hari? Tega!"

Soo Min kini terdiam meresapi perkataan anaknya "Kamu benar juga"

Suho tertawa menang dalam hati _"YES!"_

Tapi kemudian, Shi Yeon menjentikkan jarinya "Tenang saja, kamu bisa tinggal di Seoul bersama Kris"

Suho mematung. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk dapat piano baru dan tetap tinggal di sekolah lamanya.

Soo Min terbelak lebar "Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kris juga sekolah di Seoul. Dia kelas 3 SMA, Suho bisa masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Kris dan mereka bisa tinggal di rumah Kris. Kris memang tinggal sendirian, selama kami terus mengurus bisnis. Aku yakin Kris tidak keberatan. Lagipula, Kris butuh teman" jelas Shi Yeon.

Mendengar ibunya menyebut namanya berulang kali, Kris kini mendelik "EOMMA!" ucap Kris dengan intonasi yang dinaikkan "AKU?"

Shi Yeon mengangguk "Iya kamu, kenapa? Kamu perlu teman. Selama 2 tahun kamu hidup sendirian, kamu harus mau berbagi dengan orang lain"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa eomma tidak carikan saja apartemen untuknya? Atau apapun, asal jangan taruh dia dirumahku!" ucap Kris.

Kris merasa hidupnya yang tenang kini terancam bahaya. Si makhluk bodoh di depannya ini pasti akan membuat berantakan hidupnya yang semula sudah tersusuh rapi. Aish, Sial.

"Kris! Yang sopan dong! Jangan membentak Nyonya dan Tuan Kim! Masih kecil juga sudah berani sama orang tua! Awas Karma (?)" ucap Jae Won sengit pada anaknya "Lagipula yang membangun rumah itu adalah appa, jadi itu rumah milik appa"

"Appa!" Kris mendecak sebal. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak menuruti permintaannya?

"Turuti apa kata eomma dan appa atau aku akan sita kunci mobilmu!" ancam Shi Yeon membuat Kris bungkam. Mobil hasil tabungannya selama ini, jika disita dia tidak sanggup. Hasilnya menabung dari usia 5 tahun!

"Suho juga, dengar dan ikuti kata eomma dan appa atau eomma akan membakar pianomu!"

Suho kini tersentak "EOMMA JANGAN!" teriaknya

"Iya, iya baiklah, aku mau sekolah di Seoul dan tinggal dengannya! Asal jangan buang pianoku! Huweee… jangan dibakar!" ucapnya dengan memohon kepada ayah dan ibunya.

"Kris?" Jae Won memutar bola matanya dan kini menatap mata anaknya yang tertunduk.

"Serahkan kunci mobilmu kalau tidak mau! dan satu lagi, serahkan semua ATM milikmu pada ibu!" ancam Shi Yeon

"Eomma ini pemaksaan. Tindakan kriminal" elak Kris masih keras kepala.

"Tidak ada tindakan istilah kriminal diantara keluarga Kris, cepat serahkan kalau kamu tidak mau! Atau katakan kamu mau!" desak Shi Yeon.

Oke ibunya kini sudah seperti rampok yang memaksa. Mau tidak mau, Kris harus mengalah dan menuruti perintah kedua orang tuanya ini. Meskipun setengah hati.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu! Dia bisa tinggal dirumahku" jawabnya sambil memasang wajah kesal. Seribu kali lebih kesal dari sebelumya.

"Bagus! Anak pintar!" Shi Yeon mengacak rambut Kris dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada putranya yang tinggi ini.

"Bersihkan kamar yang satu itu di rumahmu, supaya Suho bisa menempatinya dengan nyaman! Oke, eomma percaya padamu" ucap Shi Yeon sambil melempar wink ke arah anaknya.

"Tentang kepindahan anakmu, aku akan mengurusnya. Nanti kami kabari lagi! Tenang saja!" ucap Jae Won.

"Terima kasih, Tuan dan Nyonya Wu" ucap Soo Min dan Jun Hoo bersamaan.

Orang tua Suho dan Kris tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Sementara Kris dan Suho berpandangan sebentar, lalu keduanya menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang.

Tanpa sadar, kedunya mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dalam hati masing-masing.

"_Ya Tuhan, aku mohon tolong selamatkan hidupku"_

**5 hari kemudian**

Ini hari Sabtu, dan Kris baru saja selesai membereskan kamar (yang sebelumnya adalah kamar tamu) yang sekarang akan segera beralih fungsi menjadi kamar Suho. Kata eommanya, Suho akan datang sore hari sekitar jam 3. Eomma Kris juga mengancam anaknya itu agar berperilaku sopan dihadapan orang tua Suho nantinya.

Kris merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan memukul kasur empuk itu berulang kali.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hidupku ini, ya ampun!" teriaknya kesal.

Kris memang tidak suka hidupnya dicampuri orang lain, dan kini, Suho akan tinggal bersamanya dan akan membuatnya bertemu dengan si Pendek itu selama nyaris 24 Jam. Ini mengerikan.

Sifat egois dan menyebalkan memang sudah jadi _trademark_ Kris dan orang-orang disekitarnya sudah tahu sifatnya itu. Kris yang sok cool dan berhati keras.

Kris terduduk saat mendengar nada panggilan masuk dari ibunya. Dia mengangkat telepon dan benar saja, kedua orang tua Kris dan keluarga Kim telah ada di depan rumahnya. Kris berdiri dan segera merapikan rambutnya lalu bersiap membuka pintu.

Saat pintu dibuka perlahan, menyembul kepala ayahnya yang tinggi, kemudian ibunya, lalu terlihat orang tua Suho. Kris lalu bisa melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana putih berada di belakang sambil menyandang ransel coklat. Wajahnya menunduk, sepertinya dia belum siap untuk tinggal jauh dari rumahnya.

"Ah, silahkan masuk"

Kris berusaha seramah mungkin. Tapi tetap saja jadi fail karena suaranya tidak bisa berbohong. Suara yang berat penuh penekanan itu terlihat jelas bahwa Kris setengah hati melakukannya.

"Suho, kamu bisa meletakkan barang-barangmu di kamar dulu. Kris antar dia!" eomma Kris melempar pandang pada putranya yang kini tengah memasang wajah jengkel.

Suho mengikuti langkah Kris menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di dekat ruang tengah. Suho memasuki kamar tersebut dan saat lampunya dinyalakan , Suho hanya diam ternganga.

"_Orang ini punya rumah yang hebat"_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris sambil memandang Suho yang diam dan tak kunjung meletakkan barangnya.

Melihat Suho tidak menjawab, Kris memandang sekeliling kamar dan melihat apa ada yang aneh atau tidak di kamar itu. Tapi, kamar dengan cat dinding warna biru itu tidak punya sesuatu yang aneh dan memalukan.

"Apa sih?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Kamu punya kamar yang keren" ucap Suho. Di rumah lamanya, Suho hanya punya kamar kecil dan penuh dengan buku-buku serta partitur musik.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Kris heran.

Suho dengan cepat memasuki kamar lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, dia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak bisa percaya rumah sekeren ini jadi rumahmu sendirian Kris" gumam Suho "Bahkan ini lebih besar dari rumahku"

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah dengan kelakuan Suho yang menurutnya terlalu kekanakan. Manusia seperti Suho baru kali ini dia temukan dari sepanjang hidupnya. Dan mungkin cuma satu-satunya di dunia.

"Berhentilah tidur disana dan cepat keluar. Kamu tahu, aku hampir gila saat ibuku bilang kamu akan tinggal disini" ucap Kris dengan bentakan.

Suho terduduk, mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Kris tak kalah tajam "Memang kamu saja? Aku juga hampir gila begitu ibuku mengancamku agar tinggal serumah denganmu dan sekolah di Seoul!"

Kris mendekati Suho lalu menarik lengan baju Suho agar lelaki pendek itu segera bangkit dan keluar "Berhenti bertindak bodoh dan cepat selesaikan masalah ini. Kamu tiba-tiba ada di hidupku! Memangnya rumahku tempat singgah hah?"

"Apa sih? Kamu kira aku setuju dengan ini? Kamu kira aku mau serumah denganmu? Kamu kira juga aku sudi disekolahkan di Seoul? Aku tidak mau menjalani ini semua kalau bukan karena perintah ayah dan ibuku!" bentak Suho "Kau kira hanya kamu yang merasa muak dengan ini? Aku juga Kris, aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin!"

Kris diam. Sepertinya dia ingin menyumpal mulut kecil Suho dengan setangkup roti panggang sisa makan siangnya. Kenapa dengan mulut sekecil itu dia bisa berkata begitu banyak?

"Sudah. Hentikan! Aku lelah, ayo keluar!" Kris kini melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu tempat dimana orang tua mereka berkumpul.

"Kamu duluan yang mulai! Kenapa malah menyuruhku berhenti? Hei! Kris! Kamu dengar aku tidak?"

Suho mulai berteriak ketika melihat punggung Kris menjauh dan tidak mengindahkan pernyataannya. Suho akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus dan mengikuti langkah Kris.

1 jam.

1 jam kemudian orang tuanya dan orang tua Suho sudah pulang. Dan itu merupakan satu jam terlama dalam hidup seorang Kris. Setelah di rumahnya hanya tersisa dia dan Suho, Kris membereskan ruang tamunya lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya, tidak keluar sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

Melihat Kris yang tidak keluar, Suho jadi khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Suho lalu mengalah dan mengetuk pintu kamar Kris. Dia tidak berani masuk ke kamar yang bukan miliknya, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menunggu Kris sendiri yang keluar.

"Kris, kamu tidak tidur kan?" tanya Suho dari luar "Maafkan aku"

Suho menunggu beberapa saat dan tidak ada balasan dari dalam.

"Kris! Kamu dengar aku tidak?" tanya Suho "Jangan seperti anak kecil dong! Kalau marah, jangan begini. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak! Kris!"

Oke, kini tidak ada yang menjawab. Suho jadi seperti orang gila karena bicara sendiri pada sebuah pintu.

"Kamu marah karena aku? aku tahu aku mengacaukan hidupmu, jadi maafkan aku!" ucap Suho panik karena tak kunjung ada balasan suara Kris dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kris, aku serius, maafkan aku! tapi, walaupun aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa pindah dari sini karena ayah dan ibuku! Kris, buka pintunya dong!"

Suho kini tidak tahan lagi, dia hendak membuka pintu kamar Kris. Namun dia batal setelah dia lebih dulu tersentak karena pintu kamar itu terbuka tiba-tiba.

Muncullah sosok Kris dengan mata sedikit berair di ujungnya. Dia menguap lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kris?" Suho menatap Kris dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanya Kris, dia menutup mulutnya saat dia menguap cukup lebar.

Suho bengong "Kamu tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi?" tanya Suho dengan tampang bodohnya.

Kris menggeleng "memang apa yang kamu katakan? Dan… YA! Apa yang kamu lakukan di depan kamarku?"

Suho mendengus, jadi perkataan minta maafnya tadi tidak didengar? Suho berasa jadi orang gila tadi.

"Kamu tidur barusan?" tanya Suho tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Kris mengangguk "Iya. Memang kenapa? Menyingkir dari hadapanku, aku mau ke dapur" bentak Kris.

Luntur sudah keinginan minta maaf Suho karena Kris. Suho dengan kesal menendang kaki kiri Kris menggunakan kaki kanannya yang kecil dengan kuat.

"Agh! Apa yang kamu lakukan Pendek?" tanya Kris sambil memasang tatapan mengerikan pada Suho, tapi Suho malah berlari meninggalkan Kris yang kesakitan.

"Apa kamu bodoh? Aku baru saja menendangmu! Dasar manusia Tiang!"

Suho masuk kamarnya dan mengabaikan pandangan heran Kris.

Suho membanting tubuhnya keatas kasur empuknya membuat beberapa bantalnya berjatuhan. Dia melempar boneka penguin (yang dia bawa dari rumah) ke tembok dan menyumpahi Kris. Suho sekarang yakin. Tinggal dengan Si Manusia Tiang itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kris yang sama sekali tidak peduli padanya dan bahkan terkesan tidak suka dengannya.

"KRIS! BODOH!" teriaknya sambil sekali lagi melempar boneka pengiunnya yang berukuan sebesar guling.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tadi minta maaf padanya? Apa aku sudah gila? Arghh! Menyebalkan!" runtuknya kesal.

"Kenapa juga aku harus serumah dengannya? Dan, Hei! Aku satu sekolah dengannya? Ya Tuhan Hidupku!" Suho kini bergulung-gulung di kasurnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing mengingat sekarang hari sabtu dan di hari minggu dia akan menjalani hari pertamanya sebagai siswa baru di sekolah.

Suho perlahan menghentikan perbuatannya (bergulung-gulung diatas kasur) dan perlahan rasa lelah mulai menyelimutinya. Lama kelamaan, dia mulai tertidur.

Pukul 8 malam, Suho bangun. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Suho belum makan apa-apa dari tadi siang, sehingga dia mulai merasa lapar.

Saat tiba di dapur, dia melihat Kris tengah ada di depan kulkas dan mengaduk-aduk isinya, mencari sesuatu mungkin.

"Kris!" panggil Suho.

Kris terlihat kaget dan menjatuhkan buah apel yang dia pegang. Membuat apel itu menggelinding dan berhennti tepat di ujung kaki Suho. Suho membungkuk lalu memungut apel merah itu dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan minta dikasihani.

"Kris!" ulangnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Kris sambil menyahut apel dari tangan Suho. Dia langsung mencucinya di washtafel dan mengambil pisau untuk mengupasnya "Ada apa?"

Suho mendekati Kris lalu duduk di kursi meja makan yang ada di samping Kris "Aku lapar"

Kris menjawab tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya "Ya makan"

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Suho mencibir "Aku makan apa?" tanyanya.

"Makan apa yang bisa dimakan" jawab Kris cuek.

Menyerah dengan Kris, Suho kini meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan melihat Kris yang mengupas apel tanpa berkata apapun.

"Jangan memandangku begitu" ucap Kris risih. Dia tidak suka dipandang lama-lama dan jadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku lapar" ulang Suho.

"Kau menyebalkan ya!" dengus Kris. Diambilnya sepotong apel lalu dimasukkannya ke mulut Suho. Kris lalu membersihkan mejanya yang penuh sampah kulit apel dan mengembalikan pisaunya.

Suho kini terduduk dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris barusan.

"Aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutmu kau tahu?" Kris melahap sepotong apel lalu beranjak pergi dan mengambil sebuah cangkir.

Lelaki pendek yang tengah duduk sambil menatap Kris yang kini tengah menuangkan air panas pada cangkirnya. Setelah menelan habis apelnya, Suho bertanya pada Kris "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Kris berbalik "Haruskah aku menjelaskan apapun yang sedang aku lakukan padamu? Dan haruskah aku menyumpal mulutmu lagi?"

Suho meniup-niup poninya "Kalau kau menyumpalnya dengan apel. Aku mau!" jawabnya polos.

Kris memandang Suho lalu dimasukkannya sepotong apel kedalam mulut Suho. Kris kini berbalik lagi dan menyelesaikan urusannya. Membuat secangkir teh.

"Kris, aku juga mau!" Suho meloncat dari tempat duduknya, dia menelan apelnya yang masih tersisa di mulut lalu mengambil cangkir juga.

"Apanya?" tanya Kris "Kamu mau teh juga? Bikin sendiri!"

Suho cemberut. Dia lalu mengambil air panas dan menuangkannya di cangkirnya lalu memasukkan teh celup dan menambahkan gula.

Belum selesai Suho dengan tehnya, Kris sudah pergi meninggalkannya duluan.

"Hei, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Suho. Dengan cepat, dia membawa cangkirnya dan mengikuti Kris dari belakang. Kris melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang dan mulai meniti tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

"Aku ikut ya!" ucap Suho lagi.

Kris hanya menjawab pendek "Terserah"

Suho tersenyum lalu mengikuti Kris naik tangga "Aku baru tahu kalau rumah ini punya lantai dua!"

Kris diam, sepertinya dia mengabaikan adanya Suho di belakang.

"Lantai dua kamu gunakan untuk apa?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Memangnya kamu tidak takut tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini?"

Kris kini diam dan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Suho. Saat mereka sampai di lantai 2 barulah Suho berhenti bertanya.

Kris meletakkan cangkirnya di sebuah meja kecil sementara Suho masih diam seperti patung. Matanya terpaku di satu titik. Tepatnya di sudut tembok. Ada sebuah benda besar berwarna putih mengkilat.

Itu piano.

Ralat.

Tepatnya sebuah _grand piano_. Bersih dan sangat bagus.

"PIANO!" Suho memekik membuat Kris menutup telinganya.

Suho meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan buru-buru lalu segera mendekati pojok ruangan lantai dua. Di lantai dua ini memang kosong, hanya terdapat piano dan beberapa gitar di sudut ruangan. Meja billiard, serta semacam ruang keluarga dengan televisi dan beberapa sofa.

"Kris, ijinkan aku memainkannya! Aku mohon! Aku mohon!" pinta Suho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kris.

Kris tidak tahan dengan reaksi Suho yang berlebihan. Ya, itu hanya sebuah piano. Hanya piano dan Suho melihatnya seolah bertemu artis idolanya. Selain bodoh kris juga menduga bahwa ternyata anak ini juga abnormal.

"Terserahmu. Asal jangan rusak pianonya" ucap Kris.

Suho mengangguk, dia lalu duduk di kursi di depan piano, membuka tutup piano tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Kamu suka main piano?" tanya Suho sambil jari-jari kecilnya mengusap tust-tust piano yang berjejer dan nampak bersih.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terlalu bisa main piano. Aku lebih bisa gitar" jawab Kris sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di sebelah Suho.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa ada piano sebagus ini di rumahmu?" tanya Suho. Jarinya kini memencet tust do dan re bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku lupa kenapa bisa ada piano itu disini" jawab Kris asal.

"Aku boleh main kan? Ini lebih bagus dari yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya" puji Suho. Jari-jarinya kini menekan tust piano dengan cepat dan tidak lama kemudian, Suho sudah memainkan sebuah lagu.

"Sepertinya kamu suka main piano" tebak Kris. Lelah berdiri, dia duduk di samping Suho. Bangku piano yang cukup panjang itu memang muat untuk dua orang.

"Bukan suka. Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada piano" Suho berhenti bermain lalu tersenyum dan memandang benda di depannya ini dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan Kris.

"Kamu jatuh cinta pada benda mati? Kamu sakit ya?" tanya Kris bercanda sambil memegang dahi Suho.

Suho menepis tangan Kris "Itu perumpamaan dasar bodoh!" bentaknya kesal.

Kris tertawa kecil "Aku tahu, aku tahu"

Suho meletakkan jari-jarinya lagi di atas tust piano lalu menatap Kris membuat tawa Kris berhenti dan kini dia menatap Suho bingung "Apa?"

"Kalau kamu punya piano, pasti kamu bisa memainkan setidaknya sebuah lagu kan? Aku ingin kamu memainkan piano!" pinta Suho.

"Hah?"

"Ayolah! Aku penasaran, sepertinya kamu bisa main piano!" ucap Suho memaksa.

Kris menggeleng "Aku tidak bisa sedikitpun main piano! Yang aku bisa cuma lagu twinkle twinkle little stars"

Suho kontan tertawa mendengar Kris hanya bisa memainkan lagu anak TK tersebut.

"Jangan tertawa!" bentak Kris, tanpa sadar dia memanyunkan bibirnya pertanda dia kesal.

"Lagu itu juga tidak apa-apa" Suho berkata ditengah tawanya.

"Tidak ah" tolak Kris.

"Aku mohon Kris. Aku ingin melihatmu bermain!"

Kris menghela nafas lalu mulai meletakkan jari-jarinya yang panjang diatas tust-tust piano. Entah kenapa, dia sudi saja bermain alat musik yang sudah lama tidak dia mainkan itu. Dan parahnya lagi, dari kecil hingga sebesar sekarang. Lagu yang Kris hafal adalah twinkle-twinkle little star yang biasanya dimainkan anak TK. Payah!

Setelah lagu pendek itu selesai, Kris menatap Suho dengan tatapan kesal "Puas?"

Suho mengangguk menahan sensasi sakit yang da di perutnya. Akibat dia tertawa terlalu lama.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menendangmu keluar" ancam Kris.

"Mian, mian! Habisnya, kau lucu!"

Suho berusaha mengontrol tawanya. Kini Kris ganti meminta Suho "Sekarang giliranmu!"

Suho menoleh "Apa?"

"Mainkan lagu untukku!"

Suho tersenyum "Terserah padaku ya?"

Kris mengangguk. Dia tidak menentukan lagu apa yang harus dimainkan Suho. Dia hanya ingin melihat si pendek ini bermain. Sejak pertama kali jari Suho menyentuh tust piano, entah kenapa Kris seperti ingin mendengar nada-nada yang dimainkan Suho lagi.

Perlahan jemari Suho mulai menari diatas piano. Lagu yang dimainkan Suho adalah lagu milik Bruno Mars – When I was your man (soalnya waktu nulis ini, aku dengerin lagunya Bruno mars :3) Kris diam. Dia menatap Suho di sampingnya kini penuh tanda tanya. Sejak saat ini, sejak Suho menggerakkan jarinya diatas piano, entah kenapa, selain nada yang Suho mainkan, ada irama ganjil yang masuk melewati sela hatinya. Kris tidak bisa bicara. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Dirinya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan lelaki disampingnya sampai sampai dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau Suho sudah selesai dan kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Kris diam.

"_Tidak Suho, jangan tersenyum seperti itu"_ batin Kris sambil berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berubah cepat.

"Kris?" tak pudar senyum dari bibirnya, Suho masih memandang Kris dengan tenang.

Kris menggeleng cepat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, dia memegang dahinya sendiri, lalu dia berkata dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Kris bagkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan menjauhi Suho "Terima kasih sudah bermain. Permainanmu keren"

Suho bengong, melihat kelakuan Kris yang kini sangat aneh dimatanya "Kris? Kau sakit?"

Kris menggeleng "Aku lelah. Aku turun dulu"

Kris turun dan meninggalkan Suho sendirian.

Bukan, Kris bukannya sakit atau apapun.

Kris hanya tidak mau ditatap lama-lama oleh Suho. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan irama ganjil yang masuk ke dalam hatinya setiap dia melihat mata coklat Suho terus menerus.

Dia tidak mau, tidak mau mengakui bahwa sepertinya hatinya sudah mulai terbuka untuk Suho.

.

.

.

**TBC !**

**Kyakakaa… Aneh ya? Iya aneh! *sembunyi di balik Kris. Aku sebenarnya lagi flu dan kepala suka pusing sendiri kalau ada di depan PC T.T Maafff kalau chapter ini aneh dan banyak banget kekurangan lainnya! Ini semua gara-gara efek UTS yang masih melekat pada otak.**

**Maaf juga yang enggak mudeng dengan cerita yang mbulet ini! -_- Maaf banget !**

**Makasih buat yang sudah baca #lempar koin emas…**

**Sung Rae Yoo**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Rhythm of Love

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon, Krisho pair

Other Cast : silahkan cari sendiri ._.

Genre : Romace, Drama, friendship, yaoi

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

**Hey Hey! *lambai lambai tangan ^^**

**Maaf kalau dirasa lama, soalnya aku lagi sibuk bimbel pagi dan males bawa Laptop ke sekolah. Aku juga lagi sakit dan enggak bisa lama-lama di depan PC. Huwee *nangis gulung-gulung *peluk Kris *nangis lagi, meskipun UTS udah selesai *yey, tapi jadwal bimbel pagi dan try out masih ada banyak *yah… jadi, maaf banget kalau ceritanya jadi aneh, banyak typo, dan gak nge feel…**

**Oke, ini Chapter 4nya ! **

**Enjoy !**

**#lempar lempar confetti lagi**

**#yey**

[Chapter 4]

Suho berdiri di depan cermin. Tersenyum sendirian sambil mengagumi seragam yang sekarang tengah dia pakai. Sudah sekitar 1 jam dia berdiri dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dia berfikir, bahwa seragam sekolah anak Seoul lebih keren dari seragam sekolahnya dulu. Bahkan, buku-bukunya saja juga keren (meskipun Suho tidak paham isi bukunya, dia menganggapnya keren saja). Setelah puas memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin, Suho menyambar tasnya dan berlari menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya disana, dia melihat Kris berdiri di depan kabin dapur (dapurnya menyatu dengan ruang makan).

"Pagi, Kris!" sapa Suho riang.

"Pagi" sahut Kris pendek tanpa melihat muka Suho. Kris sibuk membuka lemari kabinnya. Sesekali dia menggaruk tengkuk dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Apa yang kamu cari?" tanya Suho bingung. Dia berdiri dan menelusuri arah tangan Kris "Apa kamu kehilangan sesuatu?"

Kris menggeleng "Aku mencari sareal. Sepertinya aku menaruhnya disekitar sini, tapi tidak ada" jelas Kris. Dia malah mengaduk-aduk isi lemari kabin membuatnya berantakan.

"Aku akan membantumu!" Suho membuka lemari kabin yang lain. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun. Suho kemudian menyerah dan melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat lemari es.

"Kris, aku akan buatkan sarapan untukmu. Kalau kita terus seperti ini, kita bisa terlambat"

Kris tidak peduli dan terus mengobrak-abrik lemari, bahkan dia mencari sampai ke kulkas dan di dalam oven listriknya.

"Kris!" Suho kini menyebutkan nama Kris dengan sedikit berteriak, membuat lelaki tinggi berambut coklat pirang itu berhenti dan kini meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping saku celananya.

"Aku yang buat sarapan" Suho menarik tangan Kris dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Kris hanya diam saja lalu duduk dan memperhatikan Suho "Memang kamu bisa memasak?" tanya Kris setelah dia duduk dan membiarkan Suho membuka kulkas besarnya.

"Err…" Suho menggigit bibir "Sebetulnya tidak"

Kris tersentak "Ya! Kamu mau membakar rumahku nanti? Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?"

Suho mengeluarkan sekotak roti gandum dari kulkas diikuti keju "Habisnya, kalau mencari sereal terus, kita akan terlambat sekolah dan kelaparan"

Kris bangkit dan kini berdiri di sebelah Suho "Sudah, aku saja!" salaknya sambil merebut kantung roti dari tangan Suho.

Suho menolak dan balik merebut roti itu "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin jadi bebanmu Kris, ijinkan aku membantu! Aku menumpang di rumahmu, jadi biarkan aku membantumu!"

Kris berdecak "Kalau kau mau membantu, lebih baik kamu duduk saja! Kalau kamu ikut, dapurku akan berantakan sebentar lagi"

Suho merengut "Aku bukan anak kecil! Jangan jadi manusia egois dong!"

Kris dan Suho mulai merasa suhu ruangan di dapur naik, pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar. Kris berani bertaruh, hidupnya selama ada Suho tidak akan pernah tenang sedetikpun.

"Terserah" Kris menyerah melihat Suho mulai membentaknya. Dia terlalu lelah berdebat dan terlalu pusing memikirkannya. Ini hanya masalah sarapan. Tiba-tiba dia merasa bodoh sendiri karena bertengkar hanya gara-gara masalah ringan.

"Meskipun aku tidak bisa memasak, aku bisa membuat sesuatu yang mudah untuk sarapan" Suho meletakkan 2 lembar roti gandum di atas piring lalu mencari parutan keju.

"Apa?" tanya Kris. Dia kini hanya mengamati Suho dengan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Biasanya, kalau aku buru-buru, eomma akan membuatkanku sandwich keju. Kamu suka keju tidak?" tanya Suho.

Kris mengangguk "Aku suka"

Suho tersenyum. Lalu dia berjalan menjauhi Kris mencari parutan keju "Hei, Kris, kamu simpan dimana parutan kejumu?"

Kris menyandarkan badannya pada kabin dapur "Ada di lemari atas"

Suho berjinjit berusaha menggapai lemari yang tinggi. Bahkan dia sampai melompat-lompat dan meruntuki diri sendiri kenapa dia bisa terlahir sebagai manusia dengan tinggi badan yang pas-pasan.

Kris yang melihat Suho dari belakang tertawa kecil. Menurutnya, Suho yang seperti itu terlihat lucu. Lihatlah bagaimana dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengambil parutan keju yang ada di lemari atas. Poninya bergoyang-goyang ketika dia melompat dan tangannya berusaha meraih parutan keju.

Kris kasihan melihat Suho terus seperti itu. Dia berjalan lalu berdiri di belakang Suho. Dengan mudah, Kris mengambil parutan keju itu dan membuat Suho berhenti melompat. Suho berbalik badan dan menyebabkan kepalanya membentur dada bidang Kris yang dilapisi pakaian seragam sekolahnya.

"Aduh!" Suho meringis saat merasa dahinya sakit.

"Nih, cepat selesaikan masakanmu!" Kris menyerahkan parutan kejunya pada Suho yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Tubuhmu keras sekali! Sakit nih!" Suho menyahut parutan itu lalu mulai memarut keju tepat diatas roti gandum.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Salahkan tubuhmu sendiri yang pendek" Kris kembali duduk dan meledek Suho. Membuat si Pendek itu berbalik lalu memukul kepala Kris pelan.

"Auh! Kenapa memukulku hah?" tanya Kris tidak terima sambil memegang kepalanya.

Suho melempar pandangan maut pada pria yang usianya beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu.

"Salah sendiri mengataiku pendek! Memang apa bagusnya jadi manusia tiang?" balas Suho, dia meletakkan potongan sosis ke atas rotinya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam oven dan menunggunya beberapa menit.

"Setidaknya aku tidak perlu melompat untuk meraih tempat yang tinggi" jawab Kris membuat Suho kini memukul lengan Kris yang begitu kontras dengan lengan kecilnya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak percaya kalau kau adalah anak dari eomma dan appamu, eomma dan appamu sangan lembut tapi kamu begitu menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu Kris!"

Suho masih terus memukul lengan Kris membuat Kris berteriak kesakitan. Siapa sangka dari tangannya yang kecil bisa memukul Kris dan membuat lengan Kris sedikit sakit. Saat Suho masih sibuk memukuli lengan Kris sebagai pelampiasan rasa marah dan malunya karena diremehkan (dan itu memang kenyataan) Kris dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Suho dengan tangannya yang besar. Kini membuat Suho berhenti memukuli Kris dan memandang Kris yang mengeluarkan tatapan horror.

"Jangan pernah bilang kalau kau benci padaku!" ucap Kris sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho.

Suho diam. Oke, kini dia mulai merasa takut dengan manusia di depannya ini. Dan entah kenapa, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali saat ini.

"A… apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Kris memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum terbuka kembali "Saat ini kamu bisa saja bilang membenciku. Tapi, bisa saja besok kau menyukainku kan?"

Lelaki berkulit putih di hadapan Kris kini membulatkan matanya. Entah kenapa, Kris yang ada di depannya saat ini terlihat begitu tampan di matanya.

Suho menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat menyadari wajah Kris semakin mendekati wajahnya dan kini dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris menerpa wajahnya. Membuatnya serasa lupa bernafas. Kris menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Suho. Detik berikutnya, Kris membenturkan dahinya pada dahi Suho sehingga Suho membuka matanya.

"Aduh!" Suho meringis. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Kris mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dan berusaha menahan tawa.

"K.. kau!" Suho kini melihat Kris yang mulai tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya berusaha mengandalikan tawanya.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Suho. Kini wajahnya tampak memerah dan panas. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudah dibohongi oleh seorang Kris? Bagaimana bisa juga dia berfikir bahwa Kris akan menciumnya tadi? Suho sekarang mengakui bahwa dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau lucu, Suho! Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi" ucap Kris disela tawanya. Membuat Suho serasa ingin memasukkan Kris ke penggorengan atau menenggelamkannya ke kolam renang.

"Diam ah, Kris bodoh!" Suho mengelak. Tangannya mengusap-usap dahinya yang sakit akibat berbenturan dengan dahi Kris. Lelaki mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya karena mendengar suara oven. Dia mengambil sandwich keju itu lalu menaruhnya di meja makan. Dengan kesal, dia makan tanpa memandang muka Kris meskipun dia ada di depannya sekarang.

"Kau ini! Kalau makan pelan-pelan, kalau kau seperti ini. Mukamu terlihat lebih lucu dari yang tadi" ucap Kris sambil melahap sarapannya.

"Berhenti bicara. Kalau kita tidak cepat, kita akan ketinggalan bus Kris!" dengus Suho. Dia selesai dengan sarapannya lalu mencuci piringnya. Setelah itu, Suho membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu dan menuangkannya di gelas kaca lalu meminumnya.

Kris dan Suho memang berangkat sekolah menggunakan bus. Malam sebelumnya Kris memang memberitahu Suho segala sesuatu tentang sekolahnya. Termasuk bahwa mereka berdua akan berangkat menggunakan bus. Meskipun Kris memiliki mobil, tapi Kris tidak terlalu suka memakainya untuk ke sekolah (lagipula sekolah tidak mengijinkan) Kris juga menyuruh Suho untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa dia tinggal serumah dengannya. Saat Suho tanya mengapa, Kris hanya menjawab bahwa dia tidak suka nantinya banyak anak yang bertanya sehingga urusan pribadinya diganggu. Suho menurut saja dan merasa bahwa itu bukan masalah besar, lagipula Suho juga merasa tidak ada untungnya juga kalau dia mengatakan pada teman-temannya nanti kalau dia serumah dengan Kris.

Setelah keduanya selesai sarapan, mereka langsung melesat keluar rumah dan berangkat sekolah.

.

.

Suho dan Kris berpisah di gerbang sekolah. Kris yang kelas 12, meninggalkan Suho dan menuju kelasnya sendiri. Suho diam dan bingung harus kemana. Karena dia hanya diberitahu bahwa kelasnya adalah kelas 11.2 jadi Suho mencoba mencari kelas itu.

Setelah ketemu, Suho masuk kelas dan melihat suasana kelas yang ramai karena bel masuk belum berbunyi. Setelah cukup lama termangu di pintu kelas, Suho dengan berani melangkahkan kakinya lalu mencari tempat duduk. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku nomor dua dari belakang di pojok dekat jendela. Saat dia duduk, seorang anak dengan tubuh tinggi dan berambut coklat tiba-tiba melempar tasnya di bangku di samping Suho membuat Suho menoleh.

"Hey! Anak baru?" tanyanya.

Suho mengnagguk kecil.

"Aku Kim Jongin, kau?"

"Kim Joonmyun, tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Suho" jawab Suho seraya tersenyum senang karena ada anak yang menyadari kehadirannya dan mau menyapanya duluan.

"Oh, Suho" Jongin menggumamkan nama Suho lalu berteriak memanggil seorang anak laki-laki dengan ransel putih di punggungnya yang baru masuk kelas.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Jongin.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu menoleh dan melambai pada Jongin. Lalu dia membawa tasnya dan melatakkannya di bangku di depan Jongin.

"Tumben datang pagi" Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya lalu merapikan kerahnya yang berantakan.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa kan? Aku ingin sesekali jadi anak yang rajin! Eh, ada anak baru, namanya Suho" Jongin melirik Suho dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun lalu mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan menatap Suho yang diam dan masih terlihat canggung "Aku Byun Baekhyun!"

Suho mengangguk "Aku senang bertemu denganmu"

Jongin memutar tempat duduknya dan kini menghadap Suho "Jangan formal begitu. Santai saja!" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Suho yang kecil.

"Ah, iya. Aku baru pertama kali ke Seoul dan sekolah disini. Jadi, aku sedikit gugup" jelas Suho malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu keliling sekolah nanti? Baekhyun! Kau ikut?" tawar Jongin sekaligus bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku punya janji dengan Chanyeol!" jelas baekhyun "Maaf ya Suho! Lain kali aku pasti akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

Suho mengangguk "Tidak apa-apa"

.

.

Jongin atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Kai, adalah anak yang pertama kali dekat dengan Suho. Saat istirahat, Kai mengantar Suho ke kantin dan berkeliling sekolah. Saat itu pula, Suho baru tah kalau Kai adalah siswa dari klub dance dan punya cukup banyak fans di sekolah. Suho tidak heran. Selain punya banyak fans, Kai juga pria yang baik. Hari itu juga, Suho mendatarkan diri sebagai anggota baru di klub musik. Setelah mendaftar, Kai mengajak Suho ke lapangan basket dan duduk di salah satu bangku tribunnya. Mereka berdua duduk sambil melihat sekelompok orang tengah bermain basket di lapangan.

"Kau popular sekali ya, kai?" tebak Suho saat sedari tadi dia melihat beberapa mata memandang Kai dengan tatapan kagum dan memicarakan nama Kai berulang-ulang.

"Tidak juga. Orang-orang mengenalku mungkin gara-gara aku juara lomba dance sebulan lalu" jawab Kai "Aku tidak ada apa-apanya daripada orang-orang itu"

Kai menunjuk beberapa anak yang tengah bermain basket "Mereka lebih keren dan lebih populer dariku"

Suho mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau bisa lihat lelaki tinggi disana? Dia Park Chanyeol, pacarnya Baekhyun" tunjuk Jongin pada seorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut coklat gelap tengah memegang bola basket dan mendribblenya.

"Dia keren" gumam Suho.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Baekhyun bisa cemburu kalau dia mendengarnya"

Suho menutup mulut "Maaf. Tapi dia memang terlihat keren"

Kai meluruskan kakinya lalu dia menunjuk seseorang yang tengah melakukan lay-up "Kalau dia, dia lebih popular dari siapapun. Tinggi, keren juga. Bahkan saat dia diam juga terlihat keren"

Suho hampir memuntahkan jus apel dari mulutnya saat Kai menunjuk seseorang di lapangan itu

"_Kris?"_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Namanya Kris" jelas Kai "Aish, bahkan namanya saja keren begitu" dengusnya "Aku benar-benar iri dengannya"

Suho terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kai.

"Menurutku, kau juga keren Kai" puji Suho sambil ikut meluruskan kakinya.

Kai menoleh dan meletakkan botol minumannya di samping bangkunya yang kosong "Jangan berkata begitu ah" ucapnya malu.

Suho tertawa "Aku memujimu! Kau tidak suka?" tanya Suho.

"Bukan begitu. Jangan memujiku terang-terangan begitu ah!" Kai menyentuh kedua pipinya yang sempat memerah.

Suho tertawa, lalu memandang lapangan basket yang luas dan memperhatikan isinya. Sebenarnya, Suho bukan memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di lapangan itu. Entah kenapa, matanya terus mengikuti tubuh Kris yang bergerak cepat sambil mendribble bola berwarna oranye tersebut. Dalam hatinya, secara tidak sadar. Dia mengagumi Kris saat itu. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh tinggi, tampan dan bisa bermain basket dengan sangat baik membuat Suho tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Kris.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kai begitu melihat Suho memandang Kris dengan serius. Matanya lalu mengikuti arah pandang Suho.

"Ah.. ng tidak" jawab Suho tergagap. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengajak Kai untuk kembali ke kelas "Kai, ayo kita kembali saja. Sepertinya bela akan bunyi sebentar lagi"

Kai ikut berdiri, tidak menaruh curiga pada Suho yang berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Baiklah"

Keduanya lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka kembali.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hari Sabtu. Dan hujan gerimis menghiasi Seoul. Kris menutup jendela rumah saat merasakan udara dingin mulai membelai permukaan kulitnya yang hanya dilapisi oleh sebuah kaus panjang berwarna abu abu. Hujan sudah mengguyur sejak dua jam yang lalu, tepatnya pukul 4 sore dan sekarang sudah jam 6 petang. Kris bersyukur dia tidak kehujanan saat pulang sekolah tadi. Dia juga bersyukur karena kegiatan klub basketnya hanya sampai jam 3 sore karena Changmin Seongsaengnim (pelatih basket) sedang ada keperluan dengan keluarganya.

Tapi, yang berbeda kala ini adalah suasana rumahnya sang sangat sepi. Biasanya, Suho jam segini sudah ada di lantai dua sambil memainkan piano ditemani dengan segelas teh. Ini karena Suho belum pulang. Jam 4 lalu, Kris mendapat pesan singkat dari Suho yang berisikan bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat. Tapi Suho tidak menyebutkan kenapa dan sampai jam berapa. Dan ini semua membuat Kris khawatir secara tidak sadar.

Kris yang tidak tahan memutuskan untuk menelepon Suho, tapi malah terdengar nada panggilan tidak aktif. Kris memandang jendela dan langit yang mulai gelap, gerimis masih setia turun membasahi halaman. Kris kini mencoba menelepon lagi, tapi tetap saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda jawaban.

"Kau kemana sih?" bentak Kris pada telepon gengamnya saat nada panggilan tidak terjawab itu terdengar lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Pikiran Kris kini mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kalau Suho sampai hilang atau diculik atau dia tersesat di Seoul. Dia pasti akan mati ditangan orang tuanya dan orang tua Suho. Dia menggigit bibir dan berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga. Bingung.

"Apa dia keluar bersama Kai ya?" pikir Kris.

Kris kini handak menelepon kai. Tapi dia lupa, dia tidak punya nomor handphone kai. Lagipula, dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan juniornya itu. Yang dia tahu, Kai sering bersama Suho karena Kris sering melihat keduanya jalan bersama saat istirahat. Tapi dia ingat, dia punya nomornya Lay, temannya sekaligus senior di klub dance yang juga diikuti Kai. Sebelum menelepon Lay, Kris heran sendiri dengan dirinya. Sejak Suho dekat dengan Kai, Kris jadi ikut menyelidiki Kai, bahkan, sebelumnya saja Kris tidak kenal Kai. Lagipula, Suho sering sekali bercerita pada Kris tentang pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"_Kenapa aku jadi seperti stalker?"_ batinnya dalam hati saat dia menunggu jawaban Lay di telefon.

Saat nada sambung berhenti, terdengar suara Lay di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Ah, Lay, ini aku Kris. Apa kau tahu dimana kai?" tanya Kris.

"Kai, tidak. Dia sudah pulang dari tadi. Katanya perutnya sakit jadi dia tidak bisa ikut latihan dance hari ini. Kenapa?" tanya Lay heran. Tidak biasanya Kris menanyakan kai.

"Kalau begitu dia sudah pulang dari tadi? Sendirian?" tanya Kris

Kris bisa mendengar nada Lay yang heran di seberang sana "Iya. Aku lihat sendiri kakaknya menjemputnya tadi dengan mobil. Kenapa sih?"

Kris kini yakin, bahwa Kai tidak sedang bersama Suho. Lalu kemana perginya Suho saat ini?

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku mengganggumu Lay. Annyeong"

Kris menutup sambungan telepon dan kini rasa kesal sekaligus khawatirnya memuncak. Entah, sepertinya otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik saat ini. Kris menyambar jaketnya lalu mematikan lampu rumah dan berlari keluar.

Dia mencari Suho meskipun hujan turun. Dia rela saja rambut dan bajunya basah karena tetesan hujan. Bahkan, tidak terlintas di pikiran Kris untuk menggunakan mobil atau dengan mambawa payung. Oke, dia sudah mulai gila hanya gara-gara memikirkan si pendek yang bodoh itu.

Kris memutari kompleks perumahan. Setelah tidak menemukan apapun, dia menelusuri jalanan Seoul. Bahkan, bajunya sudah basah kuyup karena hujan gerimis sudah berubah menjadi hujan deras. Beberapa orang memandangnya heran. Bagaimana bisa ada orang jam segini hujan-hujanan seperti orang gila?

Kris memegang dahinya yang kini terasa pusing. Sudah 1 jam dia mencari. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Suho ditemukan. Pandangannya mengabur dan hidungnya mulai memerah. Dia tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk berlari. Kini, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Kris berjalan pelan karena tenaganya habis dan tubuhnya yang melemah. Hembusan angin dingin menggetarkannya. Dia berusaha kuat untuk berjalan pulang meskipun kepalanya serasa berputar dan dia ingin jatuh saat itu juga.

Kris memegang kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu, matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat lampu rumahnya dari kejauhan menyala. Saat itu, dia baru sadar, kalau tadi dia tidak mengunci pintu. Rasa takut dan penasaran mulai merambah hati Kris. Dia berfikir hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, ada pencuri di rumahnya dan yang kedua, Suho sudah pulang.

Kris membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Kini tubuhnya benar-benar basah seperti orang habis dicelupkan ke laut. Dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Kris berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan hendak membuka pintu rumahnya tersebut.

Tapi, saat tangan Kris baru saja mau menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu rumahnya sudah terbuka duluan. Kris bisa melihat meskipun padangannya suram. Suho ada di depannya tengah membuka pintu lalu memekik keras.

"OMO KRIS!"

.

.

.

**TBC !**

**Hyaaa! Jangan timpuk author kalau aku cut di sini.. Muehehehe ._.v**

**Aku berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan melawan rasa pusing waktu nulis ini. Sakit fluku tambah parah gara-gara cuaca yang sama sekali enggak bersahabat T.T**

**Maaf banget kalau banyak sekali typo dan MAAF kalau enggak sesuai harapan. Chapter depan doakan aku udah sembuh ya :3 niatnya sih, aku mau banyakin Krisho momentnya di chapter 5nya.**

**Oke makasih banget yang sudah baca ini !**

**MUAH ! #tebar cium :***

**Sung Rae Yoo**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Rhythm of Love

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon, Krisho pair

Other Cast : silahkan cari sendiri ._.

Genre : Romace, Drama, friendship, yaoi

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

**PYONG ! ^^**

**I am back ! Gimana gimana? Kangen yah? Kangen dong ;) (kayak ada yang kangen aja -_-) ada berita baik nih! Sakit flu ku udah membaik ^^ makasih doanya semua, muah *tebar tebar cium :***

**Oh yah, waktu di chapter 4, itu sebenernya waktu Suho enggak pulang-pulang, itu sudah beberapa hari kemudian sejak hari pertama dia sekolah (aku lupa nulis kata2 itu T.T) MAAF ya, soalnya waktu itu kepala pening banget jadi enggak sempat ketulis. Waktu di edit juga entah kenapa aku enggak nyadar ._.**

**Makasih ya, yang sudah baca dan review. Enggak bisa balas satu2 nih, maaf banget :3.**

**Nah, buat yang penasaran..**

**Ini Chapter 5 nya !**

***winkwink ;D**

.

.

.

[Chapter 5]

"OMO KRIS" pekik Suho sambil memegang kedua lengan Kris. Kris yang berdiri setengah membungkuk itu hanya diam, tak mampu berkata apapun selain menggigil kedinginan. Suho memegang kedua pipi Kris dengan telapak tangan kecilnya. Raut mukanya begitu khawatir.

"Darimana saja?" tanya Suho heran sekaligus khawatir.

Kris tidak bisa menjawab kalau sebenarnya dia habis mencari Suho tadi. Entah kenapa, otaknya serasa membeku saat itu.

Suho bingung. Dia tidak mungkin menyeret Kris ke kamarnya dan langsung membaringkannya di kasur karena tubuh Kris sangat basah. Suho akhirnya menuntun Kris memasuki kamar Kris sendiri yang terletak di samping kamarnya lalu membawa Kris menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut. Kris heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Suho. Melihatnya dibawa ke kamar mandi, pikiran Kris jadi macam-macam (Jiah, otaknya Kris mulai mesum -_-).

"Suho…" panggilnya lirih. Tapi Suho tidak mendengar. Suho menyandarkan Kris di washtafel lalu dia melepas jaketnya yang basah. Dilemparnya jaket itu ke dalam keranjang cucian kotor lalu dia mulai bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

"Kris, lebih baik kau mandi!" ucap Suho pelan lalu menghidupkan pemanas air "Mandi pakai air hangat. Yang cepat. Jangan lama-lama, tubuhmu bau air hujan!"

Kris mengangguk saja. Kurasa Suho benar, dia harus mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya. Tapi, dia rupanya terlalu lelah. Dan hanya bersandar saja di washtafel sambil melepas kausnya dan menunggu Suho yang menyalakan pemanas air.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho melihat Kris yang kini topless, dia selesai menyalakan pemanas air dan sekarang berdiri di depan Kris dengan gugup. Dalam hati, dia masih sempat mengagumi tubuh Kris.

"Katanya mandi?" Kris kini melemparkan kausnya yang juga basah kedalam keranjang cucian kotor "Bukanya kau yang menyuruhku?"

Suho mengangguk salah tingkah "Tunggu! Aku akan ambilkan baju untukmu!" Suho berlari keluar kamar mandi sebagai bentuk pengalihan rasa malunya.

Kris diam saja. Tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar menjawab. Berdiri seperti itu saja sudah melelahkan.

Suho kembali dengan baju dan celana panjang di tangannya. Dia lalu menyerahkannya pada Kris "Pakai ini. Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Cepat! Kalau lama-lama nanti sakitmu lebih parah"

Kris diam saja lalu dia melihat Suho membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak keluar kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum itu, Kris menahan tangan mungil Suho dengan tangan besarnya, membuat langkah Suho terhenti dan dia berbalik badan menghadap Kris lagi.

Si kecil itu menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya. Setelah itu, dia begitu terkejut saat Kris menariknya sahingga membuat jarak diantara keduanya mengecil.

"K… Kris" Suho berusaha pergi dari kamar mandi ini secepat mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa, sosok Kris yang ada di depannya saat ini membuatnya tidak bergerak.

Lihat saja rambut basahnya dan perutnya yang bidang. Bohong kalau Suho tidak terpesona olenya.

Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Suho lagi hingga kini mereka mendekat lagi. Bohong juga kalau Suho tidak takut. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak atau mendorong Kris hingga masuk _bath tub_.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Kris tepat di telinga Suho membuat mata Suho membulat dan tubuhnya bergetar karena sentuhan nafas Kris yang hangat sampai di telinga dan wajahnya. Itu semua membuat Suho harus berpikir dua kali untuk dapat mengerti arti kata Kris barusan.

Setelah menyadarinya, Suho langsung menyentakkan tangannya dan mendorong dada Kris dengan kedua tangan mungilnya "YA! Dasar mesum! Mandi sendiri sana!" serunya kesal lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Kris. Dia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar lalu dia diam di kamar Kris sambil memegang kedua tangannya yang tadi digenggam Kris. Saat itu, sensasi panas langsung menyelimutinya sehingga membuatnya merinding.

.

.

"Kris bodoh!" dengusnya kesal. Suho memandang kamar Kris yang agak berantakan. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, dia membersihkan kamar milik Kris itu. Dia mengepel tetesan air di lantai (karena tubuh Kris basah, jadi tadi tetesan air keluar dari bajunya) dia juga ke dapur lalu membuat segelas teh hangat lalu menaruhnya di meja sebelah ranjang Kris, agar jika Kris haus, dia tidak perlu repot-repot ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Suho membuka lemari 4 pintu milik Kris dan menarik sebuah handuk lebar berwarna putih.

Dia sedang duduk di tepian ranjang Kris saat si Tiang itu keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah dan tubuh yang masih basah tapi dengan pakaian kering. Kris merasa dirinya lebih segar, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dia merasa segalanya mengabur dan badannya bergetar karena dingin.

Suho menarik tangan Kris lalu membuat pria itu duduk di sampingnya. Suho lalu membuka lebar handuk itu dan meletakkannya di kepala Kris. Dengan hati-hati, pria kecil ini menggosok-gosok handuk lembut itu agar rambut Kris cepat kering sehingga Kris bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa merasa basah nantinya.

"Kau kemana saja tadi?" tanya Suho disertai helaan nafas panjang saat mereka berdua berhadapan dan Kris menatap mata Suho dalam. Membiarkan Suho mengeringkan rambut dan wajahnya.

"Keluar" jawab Kris singkat.

Kini tangan Suho beralih mengusap handuk ke wajah Kris dengan lembut, saat handuk lembut itu menyentuh permukaan pipinya, Kris memejamkan mata dia merasa nyaman saat Suho melakukan ini semua padanya.

"Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh, tapi nyatanya kau lebih bodoh Kris" ucap Suho kesal, dia bukan kesal karena Kris mengatainya bodoh hampir setiap hari, tapi kesal pada Kris karena telah membuatnya khawatir "Mana ada pria yang keluyuran malam-malam saat cuaca hujan tanpa menggunakan payung atau mobilnya! Kau ini!"

Kris membuka matanya saat Suho kembali mengusap-usap rambutnya yang mulai kering.

"Aku mencarimu!"

Jawaban Kris membuat Suho menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia terperanjat saat Kris menatapnya dalam, dia tidak percaya Kris keluar saat hujan seperti itu hanya gara-gara mencarinya "Jangan bohong!" kilah Suho sambil menundukkan wajahnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap wajah Kris yang entah sejak kapan menjadi dekat seperti ini. Sangat dekat hingga Kris bisa mendengar suara detak jangtung Suho yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" ucap Kris pelan "Kau kemana saja?"

Suho kini menyadari bahwa Kris tidak berbohong. Suho mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengusap rambut Kris lagi "Maaf, membuatmu khawatir. Aku pergi belanja dulu sepulang sekolah tadi, karena kulkasmu kosong. Tapi, aku tidak sadar kalau aku mengabiskan banyak waktu. Handphoneku juga mati karena baterainya habis. Kukira kau tidak akan mencariku, jadi aku santai saja" jelasnya menyesal.

"Maaf" Suho mengusap tengkuk Kris yang masih sedikit basah. Kini dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kris hingga membuatnya sakit seperti ini. Lihat saja hidungnya yang merah dan tangannya yang dingin seperti mayat. Suho menjatuhkan handuknya dan dia membenturkan dahinya pelan di dada Kris yang lebar dan keras. Dia hampir saja menangis kalau dia sadar bahwa menangis di hadapan Kris akan membuat dia malu nantinya.

Kris mengangguk samar, kepalanya sudah tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya dia memilih menyandarkan kepalnya di bahu kecil Suho, dia menghirup aroma manis yang keluar dari lelaki yang kini dia jadikan sandaran. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Suho membuat si pemilik tersentak. tapi Suho tidak menolak. Dia membiarkan Kris ada di bahunya, dia tahu pemuda itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Dan dia juga yakin, Kris pasti merasa tidak enak sekarang.

Suho berfikir, merawat Kris saat ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Sebagai tugasnya dan bentuk balas budinya karena telah ditumpangi rumah oleh Kris. Jadi, dia akan menuruti semua kata Kris saat itu – selama permintaannya normal dan tidak aneh-aneh.

"Apa kau pusing?" tanya Suho sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris sesekali dia juga membelainya lembut.

"Iya" Kris menjawab sehingga nafasnya membelai leher putih Suho. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya berasa sangat nyaman saat pria kecil ini merengkuhnya.

Suho melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu juga Kris. Sebetulnya, Kris tidak ingin. Dia masih betah berlama-lama di dalam pelukan Suho. Tapi dia kasihan juga melihat Suho yang pasti lelah menopang berat tubuhnya. Suho menarik leher Kris lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kris pelan. Suho memejamkan matanya sementara mata Kris masih terbuka dan dia kini merasa gugup saat melihat wajah Suho dari dekat seperti ini. Lihatlah wajahnya yang putih, poni yang menutupi dahinya dan bibirnya yang merah dan kecil. Melihat itu Kris ingin mencium Suho. Tapi, dia tepis pikiran bodonya itu karena, dia masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya.

Apakah dia menyukai Suho?

Entah, Kris tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi, ketika iris coklat Suho menatapnya, perasaan dalam hatinya makin tajam. Perasaan aneh yang bahkan tidak bisa dia ungkapkan. Apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta? Kris sudah pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Namun, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Rasanya dia ingin melindungi dan ingin selalu ada di samping pria yang tinggal dengannya ini. Kris memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha mengartikan perasaannya pada Suho. Tapi, dia tersentak saat dua buah tangan kecil menangkup wajahnya lembut. Menciptkann sensasi panas pada wajahnya walau nyatanya tadi dia merasa kedinginan.

"Kau demam" lirih Suho. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Kris yang merah, sejujurnya, Suho juga yakin wajahnya kini pasti tampak lebih merah dibanding wajah Kris.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu untuk dimakan. Nanti aku akan membangukanmu kalau makananya sudah jadi" ucap Suho sambil membaringkan tubuh Kris di tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk" balas Kris sambil menggenggam tangan Suho meminta agar Suho tetap tinggal "Jangan ke dapur, aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian"

Suho terkekeh melihat sifat manja Kris "Jangan manja begitu. Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu tahu"

Kris cemberut, dia menggenggam tangan Suho lebih erat dari sebelumnya "Aku tidak manja"

Suho memandang Kris dengan tatapan mengejek "Kau manja Kris! Ini bukan kau yang biasanya"

Kris kini semakin cemberut, dia ingin sekali duduk dan menjitak kepala Suho, tapi, urung dia lakukan karena kepalanya masih pusing.

"Kalau orang sakit. Pasti ya jadi seperti ini. Salahmu sih, jangan salahkan aku!" ujar Kris lalu dia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kecil Suho.

Suho melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris lalu berdiri "Aku akan kembali nanti. Tidurlah!"

Kris diam, lalu melihat Suho keluar kamarnya dan menutupnya pelan.

Kris memjamkan mata, berusaha tidur. Tapi setiap dia mejamkan mata, di telinganya selalu terputar instrument piano yang biasa dimainkan Suho waktu sore, selain itu. Wajah Suho yang tersenyum padanya tadi ikut memutari pikirannya membuatnya tidak tenang.

.

.

Suho ke dapur dan memuka kulkas. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan memaklumi sifat Kris tadi. yah, siapapun yang sakit bisa jadi seperti itu kan? Bersifat manja tanpa sadar. Lagipula, sifat Kris yang manja itu lucu juga, hahaha.

Suho bingung sekarang. Dia tidak bisa memasak dan sekarang dia harus memasak. Setelah dia bingung untuk beberapa saat, Suho menemukan sebuah buku resep di laci dapur. Suho tersenyum saat dia menemukan resep bubur yang cukup mudah dan bisa dia buat untuk Kris. Suho sangat tahu kalau Kris suka pilih-pilih makanan, maka dari itu, Suho mencoba membuat makanan yang enak sehingga Kris mau memakannya. Kalau Kris dalam keadaan normal saja suka pilih-pilih makanan, Kris dalam keadaan sakit bisa tambah susah makan. Ini merepotkan.

Suho dengan hati-hati mengikuti step step membuat bubur yang ada di resep itu. Meskipun sehati-hati apapun Suho, tetap saja, yang namanya Suho, pasti selalu ceroboh. Lihat saja di wajahnya terdapat bulir-bulir nasi yang menempel. Tapi, itu semua dia lakukan agar Kris dapat segera makan dan sembuh dari penyakit demamnya.

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur sedikitpun. Meskipun dia lelah dan pusing, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kris memicingkan matanya dan melihat Suho tengah menghadap kompor. Kris berjalan pelan lalu akhirnya dia sampai di dapur, dan sepertinya Suho tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris saat itu.

Kris berdiri di belakang Suho dan dengan cepat dia melingkarkan lengannya di perut kecil Suho membuat lelaki bermagra Kim itu memekik kaget.

"YA!"

Kris diam. Dia menyeruakkan kepalanya di bahu Suho sambil menghirup bau Suho yang manis, aroma itu membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari Suho. Kris memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak kuat, Kris ingin Suho ada disampingnya setidaknya sampai dia sembuh. Dia ingin, tangan lembut Suho menyentuh kulitnya dan membuatnya hangat dalam sekejap.

"Kris?" Suho kini heran karena Kris tidak meresponnya meskipun dia telah membentak dan memukul kepala Kris dengan ujung sendok yang dia pegang.

"Tolong, hanya semenit" pinta Kris, dia menggesekkan hidungnya pada bahu Suho "Aku tidak bisa tidur dan selimut di kamar tidak bisa membuatku hangat"

Suho mendesah dan pasrah saja saat Kris melakukan ini padanya. Awalnya Suho begitu risih dengan perlakuan Kris ini. Namun lama-lama Suho mulai merasa nyaman. Dia meraba tangan Kris yang masih ada di perutnya dan membelainya pelan "Mulai deh! Apa kau selalu seperti ini jika sakit?"

"Entahlah" jawaban Kris menggantung.

Suho kini merasakan Kris memeluknya lebih erat, dan membuatnya sesak "Kris! Kau mau membunuhku ya? sesak!"

Kris kini melonggarkan pelukannya dan kepalanya masih betah berada di bahu kecil Suho. Dia enggan mengangkatnya karena sudah telanjur nyaman.

Suho merasa buburnya sudah matang, dia mengaduknya sebentar lalu mematikan kompor dan membiarkannya agak dingin di dalam panci.

Suho merasakan tangan Kris lebih dingin dari yang tadi. Nafasnya juga terdengar lebih berat dan lebih panas. Suhu tubuhnya pasti naik. Dengan gerakan cepat, Suho memutar tubuhnya lalu memeluk Kris dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha memberi kehangatan dan kekuatan untuk Kris. Dia pikir, ini akan membuatnya lebih baik. Kris tersenyum tipis saat Suho memeluknya, dalam sekejap dia merasa hangat bahkan saat hujan turun lebih deras diluar sana.

"Kau menyusahkanku, berhentilah bersikap manja dan jadilah Kris yang biasanya!" ucap Suho setengah mencibir.

"Kurasa aku lebih baik sakit setiap hari. Kau jadi lebih lembut kalau aku sakit" balas Kris sambil menyeringai.

"Cih, alasan!" Suho tersenyum tanpa sadar lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mendudukkan Kris di kursi di depan meja makan. Lalu Suho sendiri menuangkan bubur yang tadi dibuatnya ke mangkuk dan dia mengambil tempat di samping Kris.

"Nih, makan!" titah Suho, dia menyodorkan mangkuk dan sendok.

Kris melihat makanan di depannya sambil bergidik "Apa ini makanan? Bentuknya mengerikan!"

Suho mendengus lalu memukul lengan Kris pelan "Tidak sopan! Cicipi dulu baru komentar!"

Kris meraih sendok dengan ragu ragu "Benar ini bisa dimakan?" tanyanya lagi.

"YA! Kau kebanyakan bicara, sudah kubilang makan dulu baru komentar! Aish!" ucap Suho sebal dia mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan jengkel. Baru tadi Kris dia peluk tapi sekarang dia sudah bertingkah kurang ajar. Menyebalkan!

Kris menyodorkan sendoknya pada Suho, bicara dengan pelan "Kau tak mau menyuapiku?"

Suho mendelik "Kau punya tangan! Makan sendiri!"

Akhirnya Kris mendecak sebal, lalu mulai mengaduk bubur yang menurutnya tidak seperti bubur. Bentuknya aneh Kris juga bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

"Aish! Aku kan sedang sakit" ucapnya pelan.

"Makan saja!"

Kris menyendok dan memasukkan sesendok bubur itu kedalam mulutnya. Dia mengunyahnya pelan sebelum akhirnya dia menatap mata Suho yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Suho penasaran. Dia menanti jawaban Kris dengan tidak sabar.

Kris tersenyum tipis "Lumayan!"

Mata Suho melebar lalu memekik "Benarkah? Syukurlah, kau bisa makan itu, lalu tidur! Sudah hampir jam 9 malam, dan sepertinya hujan belum berhenti. Istirahatlah yang banyak agar hari minggu besok kau bisa langsung sehat"

Kris memakan buburnya lambat. Seperti biasa, saat sakit, dia tidak terlalu berselera makan. Apalagi, kepalanya yang pening membuatnya tidak kuat lama-lama untuk duduk atau berdiri.

Tepat jam 9 malam, Kris selesai makan dan Suho masih setia di samping Kris. Setelah selesai, Suho mengambil air minum dan meletakkannya di samping tangan Kris.

"Kau masih demam?" tanya Suho.

Kris angkat bahu. Suho lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kris dan di memejamkan mata.

"Benar. Masih panas, kau sih, malah keluar ke dapur. Seharusnya kamu diam di kamar saja!" sungut Suho sambil membereskan alat makan Kris lalu meletakkannya di tempat cuci piring. Dia mencucinya sebentar lalu membuka kotak obat dan mengambil sebuah tablet.

"Minum ini!"

Kris meminumnya dengan cepat lalu dia meletakkan gelas airnya di depan Suho "Sudah selesai. Terima kasih"

Suho tersenyum senang karena Kris mau menurutinya "Nah, sudah ayo kembali ke kamarmu! Tidur!"

Kris mengangguk karena dia berfikir bahwa dia juga sudah lelah. Suho menarik lengan Kris menuju kamar Kris sendiri.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, Suho membaringkan Kris di kasur empuknya lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru tua.

"Cepat tidur" Suho merapikan bantal di kasur yang cukup besar itu sambil duduk di pinggirannya.

Kris diam, lalu memandang Suho dengan tatapan manja membuat Suho kini hendak tertawa. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kris yang cool dan cuek itu berubah menjadi seperti ini. Lucu sekali. Lihat saja matanya yang sayu dan berubah kesan dari imagenya yang biasanya dingin menjadi imut.

"Apa?" tanya Suho begitu Kris menahan pergelangan tangannya, dia bisa merasakan tangan Kris yang panas karena suhu tubuhnya naik lagi.

"Jangan pergi…"rengeknya.

Suho terkekeh geli sendiri "Apa sih, aku tidak akan keluar rumah. Aku hanya akan kembali ke kamarku"

Suho tersenyum kecil. Berusaha meyakinkan Kris bahwa dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Suho akan terus ada di rumah. Suho berfikir juga saat itu, bahwa biasanya, dialah yang bersifat manja seperti ini, dia juga keras kepala dan selalu menyusahkan Kris. Tapi kini keadaan berbalik dan Suho harus menghadapi sifat Kris yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tidurlah disini" pinta Kris.

Oke oke, Kris kini sudah kelewat manja. Anak SMA mana sih yang masih mau tidur ditemani orang lain, bahkan saat sakit sekalipun. Suho yakin, Kris pasti sudah tidak waras. Suho mematung mendengar permintaan aneh Kris. Tidur dengannya? Pikiran Suho mulai melayang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika dia tidur dengan Kris malam ini.

"Kris. Jangan aneh-aneh! Aku masih harus mengerjakan PRku"

Suho berkelit.

Alasan sebenarnya sih, dia takut jika tidur dengan si manusia tiang itu. Entah takut karena apa, Suho tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Besok Minggu kan? Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok. Aku mohon! Hanya malam ini, aku tidak mau sendirian"

Suho menelan ludah, tangannya memilin-milin ujung kausnya sendiri. Gugup.

"Suho-ya… jeball!"

Tidak tahu kenapa, kali ini Suho mengangguk kecil "Aku akan mengunci pintu dulu dan mematikan lampu. Lalu aku akan kembali"

Suho dengan cepat keluar kamar. Dia mengunci pintu, menutup jendela dan gorden serta mematikan lampu dan menggantinya dengan lampu kecildi sudut ruangan. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke kamar Kris dan melihat si pemilik kamar masih belum memejamkan matanya.

Suho menutup pintu lalu berdiri di depan ranjang.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Kris.

Suho menggigit bibirnya sendiri "Ah, eung… ah iya, aku belum ganti piama. Sebaiknya aku kembali dulu ke kamarku"

Kris mendengus "Itu terlalu lama. Ganti saja dengan bajuku" ucap Kris sambil menunjuk lemari "Ada piama disana"

Si kecil itu tiba-tiba merasakan hawa tidak enak. Tapi, dia tepis perasangka buruknya dan mengangguk saja menyetujui usul Kris. Ya ampun, Suho tak habis pikir. Ganti baju di kamarnya sendiri tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari 10 menit. Kris benar-benar egois.

Suho membuka lemari dan menarik sepasang piama dengan motif domba berwarna hijau itu. Dia lalu melesat ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya disana. Setelah selesai, Suho memandangi dirinya sendiri dalam cermin. Baju Kris yang besar itu kini melekat di badannya. Celana panjangnya yang menjuntai melebihi mata kaki dan membuat Suho tersandung jika berjalan. Bajunya saja melorot dan menampakkan bahunya yang putih, bahkan ujung piama itu jatuh menjuntai sampai paha dan lengan panjangnya menutupi sampai telapak tangannya.

Suho berdiri di depan ranjang memandangi Kris yang mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum itu dia mematikan lampu kamar Kris dan menggantinya dengan lampu kecil berwarna kuning.

"Kau aneh Kris" desis Suho lalu dia menyibak selimut dan naik ke ranjang yang sama dengan Kris "Dan juga, bajumu sungguh besar"

"Salahkan tubuh kecilmu itu" balas Kris membuat Suho memukul dadanya.

Kris terkekeh pelan lalu dia mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh kecil Suho. Keduanya berhadapan sehingga mereka berdua bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau ingin tidur denganku?" tanya suho sambil mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Dia ingin menjauh dari posisinya waktu itu. Lihat saja, beberapa senti lagi pasti bibir kris dan suho sudah bertemu. Tapi, entah kenapa suho tidak bisa bergerak. Dia terpaku di tempatnya dan menatap kris dalam.

"Karena aku ingin saja" balas kris sambil tersenyum "Aku tidak mau sendirian malam ini"

"Cepatlah sembuh! Kau merepotkan jika sakit!" decak suho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan kris kesal "Juga menyebalkan!"

Kris terkekeh pelan lalu menyentil dahi suho dengan tangan kanannya "Maka dari itu, kau harus merawatku dengan benar"

Suho mengusap dahinya "Aish! Kau ini! Sakit tahu!"

Kris hendak tertawa, namun dia hanya tertawa dalam hati karena takut suho jadi bertambah marah dan ujung-ujungnya dia tidak mau tidur dengannya.

Suho masih mengusap dahinya, dia bersungut-sungut dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Tidak saat sehat ataupun sakit, kris selalu saja bersikap seperti ini. Membuatnya marah-marah setiap hari.

Kris menatap suho yang masih sibuk dengan dahinya dan omelan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kemudian, kris menarik tangan kiri suho yang mengusap dahi. Kris dengan cepat mengecup dahi suho di tempat tadi dia menyentilnya membuat suho mematung.

"Maaf. Sudah tidak sakit kan?" tanya kris lalu kembali ke posisinya, berhadapan dengan suho dan menatap wajahnya yang kini memerah seperti habis dibakar.

_Dia menciumku?_ Pikir suho dalah hati, dia masih bisa merasakan bekas ciuman kris di dahinya yang masih terasa sampai sekarang _Ya Tuhan! Dia mencium dahiku? Sungguh! Dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras._

Pikiran suho buyar ketika dia merasakan nafas kris yang panas dan berat. Hm, dia menjadi kasihan pada kris yang kini nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Aku sudah ada di sini, jadi cepat tidur" ucap Suho lirih.

Kris tersenyum "Terima kasih sudah disini"

"Iya. Sekarang tidurlah, kalau kau tidak cepat tidur. Kepalamu akan bertambah pusing"

Kris mengerjapkan matanya lalu memeluk pinggang Suho erat. Membuat lelaki bertubuh mungil itu terbawa dalam dekapannya.

"K… Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho gugup dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Kris. Berusaha mencegah tubuh mereka lebih dekat lagi. Itu membuat Suho tidak nyaman.

"Tubuhmu enak untuk dipeluk" gumam Kris "Maaf ya, tapi aku benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk dipeluk"

Suho melenguh "Uh, kau bisa gunakan guling atau bantal. Boneka juga bisa. Kenapa aku?"

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Kris dia hanya bisa menjawab lirih "Aku ingin kau saja"

Satu kalimat dari bibir Kris barusan mampu membuat jantung Suho berdetak tidak beraturan dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya memanas dan merah. Dia bisa merasakannya meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri.

"K… Kris, sampai kapan ini?" tanya Suho lagi.

Kris memejamkan matanya lelah "Diamlah, aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur"

Kini, Suho tidak merasakan gerakan tubuh Kris lagi. Dia hanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang teratur dan dekapan erat Kris.

Selang berapa lama, Suho mulai merasakan hangat disekujur tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan kini mencengkram baju bagian depan Kris dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Kepalanya dia sandarkan pada dada bidang Kris dan mengusaknya pelan, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Dasar!" bisiknya pelan lalu dia memejamkan matanya yang lelah "Selamat tidur, Kris"

Kini keduanya benar-benar tertidur.

Entah apa yang bisa membuat keduanya begitu nyenyak malam ini. Perasaan Suho dan Kris masih berkecamuk dalam hati. Kris bingung sendiri dengan perasaanya pada Suho sementara Suho tidak mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi Kris dan selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Keduanya terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'aku menyayangimu' ataupun 'aku merindukanmu' karena pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua tidak pernah berhenti. Tapi, yang jelas, Kris kini telah yakin. Mulai tadi saat Suho merawatnya dengan mata penuh kekhawatiran. Bahwa irama aneh yang memasuki hatinya memang berasal mata coklat Suho. Mata itu yang membuatnya kini benar-benar yakin dan menyadari…

Kalau dia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok mungil yang didekapnya saat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC ! ^^**

**Kyaaaaaaa ! dari awal sampai akhir isinya manis semua #tebar-tebar gula. Aku lagi galau soalnya, habis mengalami hal pahit T.T (apasih?) jadi aku melampiaskannya dengan menulis segala sesuatu di chapter 5 ini dengan berbagai moment yang begitu manis.. aingg! .**

**Haha, ff memang sering jadi pelampiasan perasaanku. Jadi maaf ya, kalau enggak sesuai harapan… maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo. Soalnya sakit fluku belum sembuh total. Tapi sudah lebih mendingan ^^**

**Oke oke.. makasih banget bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri baca dan review…**

**Saranghae !**

**Sung Rae Yoo**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Rhythm of Love

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon, Krisho pair

Other Cast : silahkan cari sendiri ._.

Genre : Romace, Drama, friendship, yaoi

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

**Nyang ! .**

**Maaf yah, kalau updatenya agak lama, soalnya aku lagi enggak punya ide dan banyak tugas sekolah. Makasih ya, bagi yang sudah rela baca ffku dan memberikan review.. :3 aku terharu ! #nangisbawangbombay**

**Di chapter 6 ini aku kasih yang manis lagi… soalnya aku lagi pengen nulis hal-hal yang manis. Aku lagi kesal dan sedih, jadi enggak mau nulis yang sedih-sedih. Hehe..**

**Btw, di dearahku lagi sering banget turun hujan, dan aku suka banget sama hujan (#curhat) jadi harap maklum kalau scene di ffku banyak hujannya :3**

**Nah, maaf juga kalau ceritanya banyak typo, gk nge feel dan lain lainnya!**

**Okeh!**

**Ini chapter 6nya !**

**Enjoy ^^**

**/bow/**

.

.

.

[Chapter 6]

Suho merasakan angin menerpa bahunya. Matanya masih terpejam dan malas untuk bangun. Dia lalu kembali merasakan dingin membelai leher dan bahunya lagi, membuatnya berjengit. Si kecil itu masih tak mampu membuka matanya karena rasa kantuk dan malas. Dengan cepat, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling yang dia dekap.

Tunggu…

Guling?

Suho akhirnya tersadar dan membuka matanya dan tidak percaya pada posisi tidurnya sekarang. Dia hampir berteriak kalau saja dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Yang dia peluk sekarang bukan guling, melainkan sosok tinggi yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Kris.

Jika dilihat, posisi mereka saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan posisi mereka waktu pergi tidur. Suho memeluk Kris dan membenamkan wajah mungilnya pada dada Kris dan mengusaknya pelan. Serta Kris yang tangannya ada di kepala dan pinggang Suho. Mendekapnya dengan erat secara possessif. Suho juga heran, kenapa dia betah tidur dengan posisi seperti ini. Kenapa dia tidak bergerak liar dalam tidurnya, lalu menendang Kris dan membuatnya jatuh (kebiasaan Suho saat tidur adalah bergerak sehingga membuat bantal guling dan benda-benda yang ada di kasur jatuh. Manusia yang tidur dengannya juga bisa dia tendang)

Sekarang. Dia masih berada dalam pelukan Kris sama seperti posisi awal saat dia tudur. Karena malas untuk bangun, Suho kembali menutup matanya. Dia merasa… err… nyaman bisa dibilang. Pelukan Kris sungguh hangat dan membuatnya tenang. Jujur awalnya Suho takut karena tidak pernah melakukan _skinship_ dengan orang lain seintim ini. Dia tidak pernah tidur sambil memeluk orang lain. Ya ampun, Suho merasa malu sekarang. Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang selama ini ada dalam hatinya?

Suho tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan justru makin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Kris. Suho ingat bahwa dia tidur dengan Kris karena Kris sakit dan si tiang itu yang memintanya. Suho lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Kris, mengecek apakah dia sudah sembuh atau belum.

Saat tangan Suho selesai mengecek dahi Kris. Suho mendesah panjang setelah merasakan dahi Kris yang masih hangat. Sepertinya dia belum sembuh total. Suho kembali mendekap Kris saat itu juga lebih erat. Dia tidak mau bangun sebelum si tiang itu bangun lebih dulu.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya lalu membuka matanya yang berat. Dia menyadari bahwa dia dipeluk lelaki kurus yang juga dia dekap erat. Itu membuatnya menyeringai lalu menggeliat pelan. Menyebabkan Suho kembali membuka matanya dan kini menghadap Kris.

"Kris, sudah bangun?" tanyanya pelan.

Kris tidak menjawab. Dia terpaku melihat Suho sekarang. Baju piamanya yang kebesaran di tubuh kecil Suho menampakkan bahu putihnya, rambutnya yang berantakan dan matanya yang menyipit karena belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau memelukku" ucap Kris pelan membuat Suho heran. Kemudian, si kecil itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Suho sambil menjauhkan diri. Membuat pelukan Kris terlepas "Aku memelukmu karena aku kedinginan" kilahnya membuat alasan.

"Cih! Bilang saja mau kupeluk lebih erat. Alasanmu murahan!" balas Kris.

Muka Suho memerah dia lalu memukul kepala Kris dengan bantal "Ya! Apa maksudmu? Sudah kubilang aku kedinginan"

Kris berdecak merasakan kebohongan dalam perkataan Suho. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyibakkan gorden jendela kamarnya. Dia melihat hujan masih turun di luar sana. Pantas saja rasanya sangat dingin. Sudah semalaman hujan turun dan menyebabkan segala sesuatu di luar basah.

Suho terduduk di ranjang Kris. Dia masih malas untuk bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya. Dia yakin juga, kalau ubin kamar Kris pasti dingin.

"Hujan masih deras ya?" tanya Suho.

Kris mengangguk "Sepertinya semalaman hujan. Pantas saja kau kedinginan"

Kris kini kembali ke ranjangnya lalu mendorong tubuh kecil Suho membuat si kecil itu terhempas ke kasur dan mendapati Kris ada di atasnya.

"Ya! Kris! pergi dari hadapanku! Badanmu berat!" bentak Suho.

Mendengar teriakan Suho, Kris kini beralih dan tidur di samping tubuh kecil Suho lalu memeluknya lagi "Ayo tidur lagi! Aku malas bangun!"

Suho mendecak sebal "Argh, kenapa sih? Aku mau bangun dan mandi, badanku bau!"

Kris kini merapatkan tidurnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho "Aku ingin bersamamu seharian ini! jangan kemana-mana ya?" pintanya.

"Memang aku ini budakmu? Kris! cepatlah sembuh dan jangan jadi seperti ini! kau beribu kali lebih menyebalkan!"

Kris memasang smirknya "Kau harus merawatku dengan baik..."

"Kalau kau terus memintaku melakukan hal-hal aneh, aku tidak segan akan membuangmu ke planet mars! Lepaskan! Aku mau bangun! KRIS!" teriak Suho sambil bergerak-gerak.

"Kau ini jahat sekali. Aku masih sakit, kenapa tega seperti ini?" Kris memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuat Suho berhenti bergerak.

Suho memandang Kris lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Kris dan bertanya "Kau masih merasa sakit? Apa masih pusing?"

Pintar! Hanya dengan alasan 'sakit' Kris berhasil merebut seluruh perhatian Suho. Hanya dengan berkata seperti itu, Kris sudah bisa merasakan sentuhan Suho. Benar-benar pintar.

Kris mengangguk.

Suho menghela nafas lalu mengusap-usap dahi Kris "Kenapa kau belum sembuh sih? Apa aku salah merawatmu ya?"

Kris angkat bahu. Tapi, perkara Kris yang sakit sekarang, Kris tidak berbohong. Dia masih merasa pusing dan dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya kering dan matanya sayu. Efek dia hujan-hujanan kemarin memang sungguh dasyat.

Suho duduk di ranjang dan menatap Kris yang dalam posisi tidur. Dia lalu membelai tangan Kris lembut dan pelan.

"Apa kau perlu kubawa ke dokter?" tanya Suho yang mulai khawatir jika keadaan Kris bertambah parah.

Kris menggeleng lalu ikut duduk di ranjang dan menggenggam telapak tangan Suho yang kecil dan halus.

"Tapi aku takut kau jadi tambah parah. Apa perlu juga aku telepon eommamu?" tanya Suho lagi.

Kris kini menggeleng kuat-kuat "Jangan! Itu percuma, kalau aku sakit, eomma tidak akan merawatku, dia terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Apalagi appa. Pasti dia hanya akan mengatakan 'yifan, segera ke dokter lalu minum obatnya' itu saja. Menengokku juga jarang"

Kris kini memandang wajah Suho yang manis lalu tersenyum kecil "Maka dari itu, aku bersyukur kau ada di sini. Merawatku"

Suho balas tersenyum "Aku senang bisa merawatmu"

Kris kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari. Apalagi ini hari minggu.

"Kau suka merawatku? Kalau begitu baiklah! Rawat aku ya!" Kris menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang dan menarik selimut berniat untuk tidur lagi.

Suho bengong, lalu dia menarik selimut yang dipakai Kris "Ya! Ayo bangun dan sarapan! Kris!"

Kris meringkuk membuat Suho makin cepat menarik selimutnya sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Suho kini tersentak kerana Kris malah balik menarik selimutnya membuat badan ringan Suho limbung dan kini dia terjatuh di atas tubuh Kris.

"Kris! ini tidak lucu!" salak Suho galak.

Kris dengan cepat memeluk pinggang kecil Suho lalu memiringkan tubuhnya hingga Suho kini ada di samping kanannya, kini posisi mereka sama saat keduanya bangun tidur tadi.

"Ayo tidur!" pinta Kris manja "1 jam lagi tidak apa-apa"

Suho menyerah karena dia yakin, sekeras apapun dia berusaha melawan dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kris, itu hanya akan membuang tenaganya, Suho tahu Kris tidak akan mudah menyerah.

Suho berhenti bergerak dan kini menatap Kris yang ada di depannya, telah memeluk pinggangnya erat dengan selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua sebatas pinggang. Kris tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat kepala Suho kini ada di dadanya yang lebar.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tidur. Kepalaku pusing" ucap Kris pelan.

Tangan Suho yang semula diam, kini mulai bergerak dan balas memeluk Kris, menyalurkan kehangatan pada pemuda tiang itu.

"Peluk aku!" pinta Kris.

Suho berdecak "Aku sudah melakukannya dasar bodoh!" si kecil itu mengeratkan pelukannya lalu tersenyum tipis "Masa kau tidak merasakannya?"

Kris memejamkan mata dan mengangguk lalu mengambil nafas panjang menghirup bahu khas Suho "Iya. Aku merasakannya. Hangat"

Suho tersenyum "Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku telat memasak sarapan, Kris"

Kris tidak menjawab membuat Suho ikut memejamkan matanya. Keduanya tidur lagi, entah kenapa pagi yang dingin menggigil saat ini tidak seperti yang ada di ranjang Kris. Keduanya merasa hangat, karena pelukan yang mereka berdua lalukan tubuh mereka menjadi hangat dan hati mereka menjadi tenang.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi keduanya bangun bersamaan. Suho menggeliat dan langsung melihat Kris yang ada di depannya. Kris juga bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya.

Suho melepaskan pelukannya lalu turun dari ranjang. Dia membenahi piamanya yang melorot lalu menggulung celananya yang kepanjangan. Suho sedikit memekik karena merasakan dingin yang menyambut telapak kakinya saat dia menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai kamar Kris yang berlapis ubin keramik. Dan ubin itu benar-benar dingin seperti es.

Suho menatap jendela dan melihat ke luar. Hujan sudah tidak begitu deras dan hanya tersisa gerimis halus. Suho kembali ke ranjang lalu merapikan semuanya. Dia merapikan bantal dan guling yang berantakan serta melipat selimut dan merapikan seprai.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau juga mandi, pakai air hangat. Jangan lama-lama!" ucap Suho sambil menghapiri Kris yang ada di pinggir ranjang. Tengah duduk dengan mata sayunya yang setengah tertutup.

Kris tidak menjawab. Hanya diam dan memasang tampang menyedihkan.

Suho heran dan langsung meletakkan tangannya di dahi Kris lalu meraba pipinya lembut "Kau kenapa lagi? Apa yang kau rasakan, hm?"

Kris memegang pergelangan tangan Suho "Entahlah, sepertinya aku belum benar-benar sembuh"

Suho menghela nafas "Kalau itu aku tahu. Sudah, mandi sana! Nanti aku akan kembali lagi setelah aku mandi"

Kris diam. Saat sakit dia memang jadi manusia labil yang plin plan serta manja.

"Kris! Mandilah dulu, kau bisa mandi sendiri kan? Jangan manja begitu ah!" dengus Suho.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa bagaimana?" tanya Kris lirih.

Suho melepaskan pegangan tangan Kris "Kalau kau tidak bisa mandi sendiri, sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau mandi denganmu!"

Kris berdiri "Kau jahat sekali. Tadi kau mau bilang kau senang merawatku dan akan merawatku dengan baik"

Si kecil itu memutar bola mata coklatnya jengah lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Suho mendorong tubuh besar Kris ke kamar mandi. Melihat hal ini, Kris tersenyum senang.

"Kau mau mandi denganku?"

Suho tidak menjawab dan hanya memasang wajah serius. Dia menyandarkan Kris di washtafel lalu menyalakan pemanas air. Setelah selesai, Suho berdiri di depan Kris lalu membuka baju Kris dengan cepat sehingga Kris sekarang hanya mengenakan celana kain panjangnya tanpa baju alias topless.

"Suho?"

Suho tetap diam dan melemparkan kaus itu ke keranjang cucian.

"Aku hanya membantumu sampai ini. Sisanya kau lakukan sendiri ya" Suho sekarang tersenyum kecil lalu kabur dengan cepat sebelum Kris menahan dan memaksanya untuk mandi bersama di kamar mandinya.

"Ya! Suho!" Kris berteriak memanggil nama Suho sampai akhirnya dia melihat Suho sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Kris tersenyum "Dasar!"

.

.

Suho menenggelamkan dirinya sebatas leher di bath tube. Menyenangkan bisa berendam air hangat di saat cuaca seperti ini. Suho berfikir, minum susu setelah mandi sepertinya enak juga. Suho memejamkan matanya saat hangat menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Rambutnya basah dan uap panas mengepul dari dalam bath tube.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka saat mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya.

"Suho, ini aku!" ucap Kris dari luar. Berarti sekarang Kris ada di dalam kamar Suho.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" balas Suho dengan teriakan nyaring "Keluar!"

Kris yang ada di luar tetap bergeming "Cepat selesai. Aku pusing!"

"Kalau pusing kenapa masih keluyuran? Diam saja di kamar!" bentak Suho dari dalam karena jengkel. Acara berendamnya yang tenang kini harus rela diganggu.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku! Keluar dong! Kau mandi lama sekali" teriak Kris serak.

Suho mengusap wajahnya dengan air lalu tetap asyik berendam di bath tube. Belum puas.

"Kau sudah mandi belum?" tanya Suho dari dalam sambil membasuh leher dan telinganya.

Kris dari luar menjawab dengan suara serak "Sudah!" lalu dia kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi "Keluar dong! Kalau kau tidak keluar, aku akan menyeretmu dari dalam"

Suho mendengus kesal lalu menjawab dengan teriakan nyaring "Iya iya, aku keluar! Tunggu!"

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang kecil Suho yang berbalut seprai berwarna hijau. Kris memegang dahinya sendiri. Demamnya tidak terlalu parah dari tadi malam, tapi dia masih merasa dunia berputar.

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Suho mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan handuk lalu melihat Kris. lelaki tinggi itu mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air dari ujung rambutnya yang masih agak basah. Bajunya sudah berganti dengan kemeja putih serta celana biru. Suho menghampiri Kris dan meletakkan handuknya diatas kepala Kris lalu menggosoknya.

Kris terkejut dan mendongak. Dia kaget karena Suho mengusapkan handuknya pada kepalanya yang basah. Terlebih lagi, Suho sekarang hanya mengenakan piama mandi dengan panjang sebatas paha. Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlihat gugup sekarang.

"Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar! Selalu saja masih basah!" ucap Suho lalu setelah rambut Kris kering, dia melingkarkan handuk itu ke lehernya. Dia berdiri di depan Kris yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Mana bajumu?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti waktu mandi tadi. Jadi aku kenakan ini dulu" jawab Suho. Dia mengerutkan dahi "Aku akan ganti baju dulu"

Kris tiba-tiba mencengkram piama Suho bagian depan dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Suho yang kecil. Dia mengusaknya pelan.

"Kris. Geli ah!" Suho meringis "Apa sih? Aku mau ganti baju dulu!"

Kris diam saja. Dia tidak mau, tidak mau sedetik pun tidak melihat Suho. Malaikat yang telah merawatnya dengan tangan lembutnya ini. Dia tidak bisa, tidak bisa sedetikpun tidak memikirkan Suho. Kris benar-benar sudah gila karena orang bodoh dihadapannya ini.

Kris melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu memandang Suho dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu. Kau boleh tiduran di ranjangku kalau ingin" ucap Suho lalu mengambil baju ganti dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, Suho kembali dengan memakai kemeja biru muda dengan celana hitam panjang. Kemejanya yang berlengan panjang dia tekuk sampai sikunya. Setelah merapikan rambutnya sendiri, Suho menghampiri Kris yang duduk lalu menyisir rambut pirang pemuda tiang itu. Setelah dia selesai melakukannya, Suho duduk di samping Kris dan memegang bahu Kris yang keras.

"Kau terlihat lebih segar kalau begini. Kau mau apa? Lapar tidak? Ayo ke dapur!"

Suho menarik pergelangan tangan Kris ke dapur dan Kris hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum kecil sambil mengikuti langkah Suho ke dapur.

Kris duduk di kursi meja makan lalu memandang Suho yang ada di sampingnya dan tengah tersenyum kecil.

"Makan ya? Ada roti dan selai nanas di kulkas. Kau harus makan supaya bisa minum obat lagi!" jelas Suho sambil beranjang mengambil roti dan selai.

Kris cemberut "Aku tidak mau makan"

Suho berhenti mengoleskan selai nanasnya ke lembaran putih roti tawar "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup kalau kau tidak makan!" ancamnya.

Kris menggeleng seperti anak TK disuruh minum jus sayur "Aku tidak mau"

Suho melipat roti itu lalu meletakkannya di piring "Aku akan memasukanmu ke dalam kulkas kalau kau tidak mau makan" ancamnya lagi. Dia mengolesi beberapa lembar roti tawar lagi sampai akhirnya ada 3 buah roti di piring plastik di hadapnnya.

"Makan!" Suho menyodorkan setangkup roti ke mulut Kris "Makan!"

Kris menggeleng, masih menutup mulutnya.

Suho kesal, dia menempelkan roti itu pada bibir Kris yang tertutup "Makan tidak? MAKAN!" bentaknya.

Kris menggeleng lagi. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Kris, aku bisa dibunuh ibumu kalau sampai kau mati hanya gara-gara hal seperti ini! kalau kau tidak mau roti kau mau makan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya!" ujar Suho berusaha tenang.

Kris menggeleng lagi "Tidak mau"

Suho meletakkan lagi roti yang dia pegang pada piring, dia mendesah putus asa "Kris! Aku mohon. Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan, kau mau cepat sembuh tidak sih?"

Kris diam mematung seperti acra hindu.

"Aish! Yasudah, kau mau apa dariku? Apapun, aku akan berusaha menurutinya kalau kau mau makan?" tanya Suho berusaha lembut "Ya?"

Kris tampak berfikir menggunakan otak mesumnya "Kau serius?"

Suho mengangguk "Aku akan coba. Selama permintaanmu masuk akal!"

Kris tersenyum penuh misteri "Mudah saja. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau mau menurutinya"

Suho mengernyit "Memang kau mau apa? Salju dari gunung Alpen? Kalau itu aku tidak bisa! Ah Kris, yang mudah dong!"

Kris mendekatkan diri pada pria kecil di sampingnya "Aku sudah bilang ini mudah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyakini kalau kau sanggup melakukannya untukku"

Suho mulai penasaran "Apa?"

Kris meletakkan jarinya yang panjang di bibir mungil Suho yang merah.

"Apa sih?" tanya Suho lagi masih dengan tangan Kris di atas bibirnya sendiri. Entahlah, memang Suho sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak mudah mengerti dengan perkataan orang lain.

"Cium aku" Kris berkata lirih.

Suho membatu. Kini dia seperti mendengar sesuatu yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya sehingga otaknya yang lambat itu menjadi lebih lambat karena sulit mencerna ucapan Kris tadi.

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau menciumku, aku mau makan" ulang Kris sambil memasang wajah imutnya "Mau tidak?"

Suho berfikir, dia tidak pernah ciuman sebelumnya. Dia masih ingin menyimpan ciuman pertamanya ini untuk orang yang dia cintai nantinya.

"Tidak bisa yang lain?" tawar Suho "Aku akan memijatmu kalau kau mau makan, bagaimana?"

Kris lagi-lagi menggeleng "Tidak mau"

Suho menghela nafas. Manusia di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Dia ingin membuang Kris ke pulau terpencil sekarang juga. Permintaannya benar-benar sudah tidak masuk akal. Tapi, Suho juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa, saat ini tangannya ada di kemeja bagian depan Kris dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir pria tiang ini singkat dengan bibir kecilnya.

Kris tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Suho karena dia heran, Suho bisa melakukannya dengan begitu mudah.

Suho menjauhi wajah Kris lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kris terkekeh dia mengambil sepotong roti lalu memakannya "Aku makan!"

Suho membuka telapak tangannya sendiri lalu melihat Kris memakan rotinya dengan cepat. Dalam hati, berdesir rasa lega karena Kris akhirnya mau makan.

Kris menjilat bibirnya sendiri setelah dia selesai makan dan masih memandang Suho yang ada di sampingnya diam saja dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa?"

Suho menggeleng, berusaha menutupi wajahnya lagi. Tapi tangan Kris menahannya. Wajah Kris dengan cepat dia dekatkan pada Suho lalu dia mencium bibir merah lelaki pendek itu. Dia bisa merasakan rasa manis pada bibir Suho ketika mereka berdua berciuman.

Suho membulatkan matanya lalu dia membeku lagi. Dia seperti mati rasa karena sentuhan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

Setelah Kris menjauhkan diri dari wajah Suho. Suho tidak kunjung berubah normal. Tangannya dingin dan dia diam seperti patung.

"Terima kasih sarapannya! Aku suka!" ucap Kris seraya terkekeh pelan.

Suho yang menyadari arti kata Kris barusan langsung bersemu merah semerah cabai. Dia yakin yang Kris maksud dengan 'sarapan' bukan hanya roti selai nanas itu saja. Ciuman mereka berdua juga merupakan sarapan bagi Kris.

"YA! KRIS!" Suho berteriak nyaring sambil memukul lengan Kris keras yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa oleh pria berambut pirang itu

.

.

"Suho…" Kris ada di sofa, dia bersandar pada salah satu lengan sofa sebelah kiri sambil memandang Suho yang ada di ujung kanan sofa yang sama dengannya.

"Apa?" tanya Suho pendek.

"Kau marah padaku ya?" tanya Kris langsung pada Suho "Kau marah kan?"

Suho diam, tampak berfikir "…"

Kris mencolek bahu Suho "Kau masih marah? Jawab dong!"

Suho menatap Kris lalu mendekatinya dan langsung mengacak rambut Kris dengan kesal dan menggeram keras "YA! Aku marah padamu Kris! Menyebalkan! Aku begitu membencimu!"

Kris meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha menahan tangan kecil Suho "Aduh, sakit! Suho! Lepaskan! Maaf dong!"

Suho masih mengacak-acak rambut Kris dengan hebat "Kenpa juga ada manusia sepertimu! Aish! Aku benci padamu wu yi fan!"

Kris menahan pergelangan Suho dan kini mendorong si kecil itu menjauhinya. Rambut Kris kini terlihat berantakan karena diacak-acak Suho.

"Kau marah karena aku menciummu tadi?" tanya Kris enteng.

"Iya. Aku marah! Kalau tahu aku akan marah, kenapa menciumku! Dasar bodoh!"

Kris tersenyum licik setengah mencibir "Bukannya tadi kau yang menciumku duluan"

Blush ~

Suho bersemu, dia dengan cepat mengendalikan perasaan dan tingkahnya "Karena kau yang memintanya"

"Kalau tidak mau melakukannya kenapa kau lakukan?"

Suho memukul lengan Kris "Karena kau tadi tidak mau makan!"

Kris tertawa dalam hati lalu dia mengendalikan gelgatnya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan "Kini apa yang kau mau? hm?"

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya "Lupakan!"

Kris mendekati Suho, menempelkan lengannya pada lengan Suho "Kau ingin aku mengembalikan ciumanmu? Aku bisa melakukannya"

"Kembalikan? Tidak, simpan saja yang tadi. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah melakukannya untukmu!" tolak Suho mentah-mentah.

Kris merapatkan duduknya menghimpit Suho yang terlihat malas "Aku sebal padamu Kris. Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku? Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya? Kenapa kau begitu menjengkelkan?"

Kris diam "Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, maaf deh kalau aku begini! Sudah dari dulu aku menyebalkan"

"Tapi…" Suho menggantung ucapannya lalu menatap Kris "Aku suka sikap manjamu padaku selama kau sakit dari kemarin!"

Kris tertegun lalu melihat Suho yang tertawa kecil sambil menghadap kearahnya. Lihatlah itu, wajahnya yang manis dan polos serta sifatnya yang sangat lembut. Kris tidak dapat menahan perasaannya sendiri. Ingin sekali dia membuang rasa gengsinya itu.

"Suho-ya" panggil Kris pelan.

Suho berhenti tertawa "Apa, Kris?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

Kris langsung memegang kedua pundak Suho dan menatap iris kecoklatan itu dengan tajam menggunakan mata elangnya.

Kris mengambil nafas dalam sambil tertunduk lalu melihat Suho lagi yang kini bingung di hadapannya. Dia berusaha bicara normal tapi akhirnya dia malah sedikit tergagap. Sedangkan suho masih menatapnya menanti ucapan kris.

Kris berusaha mengatakannya, mengatakan suatu kalimat yang sangat ingin dia ucapkan untuk Suho..

"Suho-ya…"

"A.. aku…"

"Aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

.

TBC !

.

**JREENGG! Maaf Bersambung di sini! Fufufu :3**

**Mian kalau dirasa lama. Aku lagi enggak punya banyak ide dan lagi banyak jadwal ulangan dan try out ada di depan mata, lagipula, kesehatanku sedang labil. Maklum, di daerahku lagi sering hujan, tapi siangnya panas.. -_- kalau pulang sekolah jadi sering kehujanan dan jadinya flu (lagi)! (oke, ini curhat, maaf ._.v)**

**Maaf juga kalau chapter ini mengecewakan anda semua ! #nangis bareng Kris**

**Makasiihh… bagi yang sudah membaca dan review maupun yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite ^^ #bagi-bagi pisang goreng (?)**

**SARANGAE \(^o^)/**

**.**

**.**

**MUAH #lempar cium :***

**Sung Rae Yoo**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Rhythm of Love

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon, Krisho pair

Other Cast : silahkan cari sendiri ._.

Genre : Romace, Drama, friendship, yaoi

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

**HEY HEY *teriak pinjam suaranya Chen.**

**Sung Rae Yoo comeback nih ! Seneng kan? Seneng dong :3 … sebelumnya maaf banget kalau dirasa lama updatenya, soalnya selama seminggu aku lagi fokus try out, jadi susah curi-curi waktu buat nulis ff T.T Sebagai gantinya, aku banyakin part 7nya… jadi bosen-bosen deh baca ini ff ;) anggap saja sebagai bayar hutang ^^v**

**Buat yang minta ff ini jadi rate M maaf banget, aku enggak bisa bikin rate M apalagi NC T.T maaf yaa… aku takut kalau aku paksain bikin NC, nanti jadi enggak nge feel, jadi maaf banget T.T /bow/**

**Terima kasih ya, bagi yang sudah rela meninggalkan jejak komentar di ffku ini… aku baca semua kok, dan maaf enggak bisa balas satu-satu, initinya aku terharuuu #nangisbombay #peluk Kris :3**

**Bagi yang menunggu, ini Chapter 7nya…**

**JREENGGG ! .**

**Enjoy ! /deep bow/**

.

.

.

[Chapter 7]

.

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

Tatapan Suho belum berubah, setelah sekian detik setelah ucapan 'aku mencintaimu' keluar dari mulut Kris, Suho menggembungkan pipinya dan kini dia malah tertawa keras.

"Ahahahaaa"

Suho tertawa tergelak-gelak sampai tergelincir jatuh dari sofa. Bahkan kini Suho masih tertawa, sampai bergulung-gulung di atas karpet. Ya ampun, si tiang tadi bilang kalau dia mencintainya? Kris pasti sekarang sedang tersengat tegangan listrik 10.000 volt oleh Pikachu.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kris merasa tersinggung.

"Kau" ucap Suho masih tertawa dan bergulung-gulung di karpet. Bahkan saat dahinya membentur kaki meja, Suho masih saja tertawa.

"Kau mengejekku? Aku serius!" bentak Kris. Oke, muka lembutnya sekarang berubah garang bagaimana bisa saat dia menyatakan cinta, Suho malah dengan kurang ajar mentertawainya. Tidak sopan. Si pendek tidak berperasaan.

"Kau bohong kan? Akting bohongmu jelek banget tahu! Mana mungkin kamu mau bicara seperti itu padaku padahal kau mengataiku bodoh setiap hari" jelas Suho lalu duduk di karpet sambil memegangi perutnya.

Nah, Suho benar juga. Ini terlalu aneh. Dia dan Suho bertengkar setiap hari dan kemudian Kris langsung menyatakan cinta? Kris, kau butuh pemanasan dulu.

Suho berdiri lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kris "Harusnya kau lihat betapa lucunya mukamu tadi"

Kris menepis tangan Suho, menadadak dia merasa kesal karena pernyataan cintanya dianggap Suho sebagai lelucon. Kris sempat berfikir, apa itu karena otak Suho yang terlalu lambat hingga sulit mencerna kalimatnya. Apa juga ini terlalu tiba-tiba? Mengingat biasanya Kris dan Suho bertengkar dan kini dia malah menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Suho.

"Kau tidak percaya ucapanku tadi?" tanya Kris.

"Mana bisa aku percaya?" dengus Suho "Mana mungkin si tiang telepon sepertimu menyatakan cinta padaku? Apa kau sedang belajar akting untuk drama? Aktingmu buruk Tuan Wu"

Kris berdecak kesal "Ah, sudah lupakan!"

Suho tertawa lagi memandang Kris yang kini marah. Lihatlah Kris mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu panjang pendek.

"Mana bisa aku melupakan wajahmu seperti itu. Aku ingin memotretmu tadi!" Suho kini tambah tergelak.

"Aish!" Kris kini menatap Suho jengkel dan si pendek itu mencubit pipi Kris lalu mengacak rambutnya lagi.

Suho tertawa lebih keras. Perutnya sakit dan seluruh badanya sekarang lemas karena terlalu lama tertawa. Apa boleh buat, Kris yang bertingkah seperti ini memang lucu sekali.

Rasa kesal Kris memuncak, dengan cekatan, tangan besarnya menarik pergelangan tangan kecil milik Suho lalu membuat tubuh kecil milik Suho terjatuh di atas paha Kris. Suho terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia bisa duduk di atas pangkuan Kris dengan tubuh menghadap Kris. Dia serasa jantungan sekarang.

"A…apa?" tanya Suho gugup.

Nah, kan, dia jadi tergagap sekarang. Suho membenci situasi ini. Saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Kris berdekatan, pasti perasaannya jadi tidak tenang seperti ini.

"Kau menyebalkan!" dengus Kris lalu membenturkan dahinya pada Suho sehingga Suho memekik pelan karena sakit.

"Aduh!"

Kris menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pinggang ramping Suho lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho dan menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Suho yang putih dan sensitive.

"Ah, Kris hentikan! Geli tahu!" Suho meringis saat nafas hangat Kris membelai leher putihnya. Tangan kecil Suho kini mencengkram bahu Kris. Sungguh dia tidak nyaman dengan ini semua. Dia ingin pergi dari posisinya saat ini.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap wajah Suho dengan matanya. Si kecil itu merasa risih diperhatikan langsung memukul kepala Kris "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, dasar mesum!"

Kris mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya lalu menarik Suho agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya, setelah dekat, Kris dengan cepat mencium pipi kiri Suho.

Suho terbelak. Lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat dia bangkit dari pangkuan Kris dan mengusap-usap pipinya sendiri dan wajahnya kini mulai dijalari rasa panas.

"Hehehe" Kris hanya memasang tampang bodoh-sok-polos-sok-enggak-punya-dosa miliknya membuat Suho kesal.

"Berani menciumku lagi aku akan memasukkanmu ke tong sampah Kris!"

Suho menjitak kepala Kris kesal lalu duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Kris. Dia masih menggosokkan tangannya ke pipi kirinya sendiri. Berusaha agar pipinya tidak terlihat memerah.

"Maaf" Kris menutup mulutnya sendiri. Rasa kesalnya kini mulai berkurang.

"Kau mudah sekali mencium orang? Memang aku ini apa? Seenaknya saja kau cium! Aish!" dengus Suho kesal "Aku akan memplester mulutmu lain kali"

"Aku suka baumu" jawab Kris masih dengan kekehannya "Manis"

Muka Suho tak kunjung membaik, kini malah bertambah merah.

Buk!

Suho meraup bantal kemudian melemparkannya ke muka Kris dengan keras sambil berteriak "Jangan menggodaku, dasar bodoh!"

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan tadi" Kris membela dirinya sendiri lalu menyingkirkan bantal dari hadapannya.

"Kalau aku tadi menyebalkan, nyatanya kau sekarang lebih menyebalkan Kris!"

Kris diam lalu dia menyeringai kecil begitu Suho membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Keduanya diam untuk waktu yang lama, kemudian, suasana hening itu terpecah karena suara dering handphone milik Suho.

Kris memandang Suho yang kini berdiri dan mengangkat teleponnya, Suho kini tengah berbicara dan berjalan keluar rumah karena sinyal sedang buruk.

Si tiang itu sebenarnya pendasar dengan apa dan siapa yang Suho telepon, tapi, Kris tahu alau Suho tidak suka pembicaraannya 'disadap' orang lain (#maksudnya nguping XD)

Suho kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan wajah cerah.

Dia berlari menuju kamar dan keluar dengan membawa tas selempang dan mantel serta syal, itu semua membuat Kris heran. Apa Suho mau keluar?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris "YA! SUHO!"

Suho berhenti bergerak lalu dia duduk di sofa sambil memasang kaus kakinya "Aku akan pergi melihat pameran komik dengan Kai di pusat perbelanjaan. Kau jaga rumah, ne?"

Kris membulatkan matanya "Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau sendirian!"

Suho menyentil kepala Kris "Aku bisa kehabisan komik kalau kau merengek padaku seperti ini terus. Masih ada sup di dapur, nasinya juga masih ada, kau bisa hangatkan itu kalau mau!"

"Kau pergi berdua dengan Kai?" tanya Kris.

"Iya. Kai tadi meneleponku, katanya ada pameran komik dan kami sepakat untuk kesana bersama. Aku dan Kai sama-sama suka komik. Jadinya aku mau pergi dengannya. Karena kau masih sakit, kamu jaga rumah saja, jangan keluar-keluar. Jangan mencariku juga!" jelas Suho panjang lebar.

"Aahh…" Kris merajuk "Aku akan kesepian"

"Panggil saja teman-temanmu kesini, suruh mereka menemanimu… kan gampang!" balas Suho enteng sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas.

"Aku tidak mau" rengek Kris keras kepala.

"Sudah ah, pokoknya aku mau pergi. Kai sudah menungguku! Jangan lupa minum obatnya ya… setelah makan, kalau sudah selesai minum obat langsung tidur. Oh ya, jangan hujan-hujanan! Aku akan menggorengmu kalau kau sampai sakit lagi, mengerti!"

Kris mempoutkan bibirnya "Menggorengku?"

"Iya! Aku akan mencampurnya dengan ayam. Sudah! Aku mau pergi… bye bye" Suho selesai memaKai sepatunya dan kini dia berlari keluar rumah dan Kris bisa melihat hujan yang sudah reda namun cuaca yang masih dingin.

Setelah punggung Suho menjauh dan menghilang, Kris menutup pintu rumah, dia bergumam pelan _"Sebenarnya lebih penting mana antara komik dan aku? Dasar bodoh, tak sadarkah kalau aku menyukaimu?"_

.

.

Yang dilakukan Kris selama ditinggal (?) Suho hanyalah membersihkan rumah, nonton tv, bermain rubik, makan, nonton TV, main rubik lagi, tidur, lalu ngemil. Suho baru pergi pukul 11 pagi dan belum pulang sampai sekarang. Dia bahkan ke lantai dua, memainkan piano yang suka dimainkan Suho sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa sampai sekarang lagu yang dia bisa hanya twinkle-twinkle little star? Bodoh. Main piano membuatnya lelah sampai akhirnya dia turun lagi ke lantai satu dan sekarang malah mondar-mandir seperti gasing karena memikirkan Suho yang belum pulang.

Kris berlebihan? Iya berlebihan. Ini baru jam 3 sore. Apa salahnya kalau Suho jalan-jalan sampai malam? Ini juga bukan urusannya. Tapi, Kris akhirnya bersabar dan memutuskan mandi, memakan obatnya lalu tiduran di sofa sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar tertidur pulas.

.

.

Kris terbangun saat Suho membuka pintu rumah. Kris dengan sigap bangkit berniat menyambut Suho. Tapi, wajah sumingrah Kris tidak diikuti wajah Suho. Si malaikat kecil nan putih ini berwajah murung. Bukan sepenuhnya murung sih, antara bingung dan murung.

Kris mengernyit lalu menutup pintu rumah "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris "Jam 5 begini baru pulang!"

Suho menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa"

Suho membelokkan langkahnya menuju kamar tidur miliknya lalu menutup pintunya pelan.

Ada yang aneh. Benar. Ada yang aneh dengan Suho sekarang. Mana senyumnya? Mana tawanya? Dan mana lagi kata-kata manisnya? Aneh.

Suho keluar dari kamar setelah 30 menit ada di dalam, dia lalu menuju dapur. Dan Kris mengikutinya dari belakang. Dilihatnya Suho sedang membuka kulkas lalu meminum air putih. Kris duduk di kursi meja makan lalu melihat Suho yang kini pucat.

"Kau sakit? Kau tertular olehku?" tanya Kris.

Suho menggeleng "Sepertinya tidak"

"Lalu?"

Suho membuka lagi lemari es besar milik Kris lalu mengambil sebuah cup berisi es krim, dia duduk di dekat Kris lalu memakan es krimnya dengan diam.

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kai tadi?" tanya Kris.

Suho menghela nafas panjang "Banyak. Kami membeli komik dan jalan-jalan"

Kris mengerutkan kening "Lalu kenapa pulang-pulang wajahmu ditekuk seperti ini? Kau menyeramkan Suho!"

"Oh ya?" Suho berkata hambar "Aku hanya sedang bingung!"

Suho kembali melahap es krimnya tanpa mempedulikan Kris yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan ingin tahu.

"Jangan suruh aku menceritakannya Kris, aku sedang tidak ingin" ucap Suho seakan tahu isi kepala Kris.

Kris diam lalu menjulurkan tangannya mengelap sudut bibir Suho yang belepotan es krim vanilla dengan ibu jarinya.

Suho diam saja dan merasakan sentuhan Kris yang selalu bisa membuatnya berjengit.

"Dingin-dingin kenapa malah makan es krim? Lebih baik kau minum teh saja" ucap Kris lalu menjilat ibu jarinya yang bekas dia mengelap bibir Suho.

"Aku sedang ingin es krim" jawab Suho pendek.

"Hh… yasudahlah, sepertinya kamu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Aku akan membiarkanmu, tapi kalau kau butuh aku, panggil saja" Kris berdiri lalu mengelus kepala Suho.

Suho mengangguk "Iya"

Kris pergi meninggalkan Suho yang sedang makan es krim di dapur. Dia menuju kamarnya sendiri, berniat mandi lalu mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

.

.

Kris melihat jam dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kris meregangkan ototnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk.

Kris berdiri, membuka lemarinya lalu berganti baju dengan piama motif dombanya. Dia menggosok gigi ke kamar mandi lalu berniat tidur karena dia memang sudah lelah. Sebenarnya dia ingin melihat Suho dulu untuk memastikan apa dia sudah tidur atau belum. Tapi, mengingat mood Suho sedang buruk, dia urungkan niatnya dan berniat langsung tidur saja. Mungin besok Suho sudah kembali lagi seperti semula.

Kris memejamkan matanya lalu bergulung-gulung di kasur. Mencoba mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Namun, saat Kris hendak tidur dan jatuh ke alam mimpi, suara ketukan pintu kamar mengintrupsi pendengarannya.

Tok tok

Kris bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya lalu membuka gagang pintu.

Begitu terkejutnya Kris saat dia melihat Suho ada di luar dan langsung memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris.

"A.. ada apa?" tanya Kris bingung "Suho? Kau kenapa eum?" kini Kris berusaha lembut, dia menarik Suho lalu menutup pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku… tidak bisa tidur" bisik Suho kecil.

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu tidur?" tanya Kris dan saat itu juga Suho langsung mengangguk, membuat si namja tiang listrik itu tersenyum.

Kris melihat tubuh kecil Suho yang ada di depannya sekarang, Kris melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggendong Suho yang ringan dan menjatuhkannya dengan lembut di ranjang tidurnya.

"Kanapa kau menggendongku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri Kris" ucap Suho saat dia ada di ranjang Kris. dia tidur di sebelah kiri ranjang sambil memandangi wajah Kris yang ada di depannya.

"Karena aku ingin!" jawab Kris

Suho berdesis sambil berkata "Kau selalu saja seenaknya"

Kris hanya meringis lalu tidur di samping Suho, memandangi wajah munginya yang lucu.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kris

"Aku lelah, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur!" jelas Suho sambil mengatur nafas.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin tidur denganku?" tanya Kris sambil membelai surai hitam Suho yang menutupi dahinya.

"Karena aku ingin saja" jawab Suho "Aku ingin tidur denganmu"

Kris kini menatap Suho dengan mata tajamnya. Dia tersenyum lalu membetulkan letak selimut hingga kini selimut itu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua sebatas perut.

Kris kemudian meraskan bajunya bagian depannya dicengkram kuat. Dan dia menyadari, kalau Suho yang melakukannya, si kecil itu sekarang tengah menangis dan terisak tertahan.

"Suho-ya, kenapa? Jangan menangis"

Kris menepuk punggung Suho dan juga membelai pipi Suho dnegan lembut "Ada apa?"

"Aku… aku… bingung Kris" isaknya kecil sambil terus mencengkram baju bagian Kris dengan erat, sampai sekarang piama itu jadi kusut.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, hidungmu bisa tersumbat kalau kau menangis seperti ini. Ssstt.. ayolah! Aku ada disampingmu, jadi jangan menangis" ucap Kris menenangkan "Apa yang terjadi?"

Suho memandang wajah Kris dengan matanya yang kini memerah.

"Kai…" ucap Suho tertahan "Kai tadi memintaku jadi pacarnya!"

.

.

**/FLASHBACK/**

Suho dan Kai selesai membeli komik, dan kini mereka berdua berencana untuk beli bubble tea. Suho suka bubble tea sejak teman sekelasnya, Sehun, mengajaknya minum bubble tea saat mereka berdua jalan-jalan di seoul.

Tapi, Suho kini heran, karena Kai malah membelokkan langkahnya ke seoul park. Dan Suho pun mengernyit heran.

"Kita kan mau beli bubble tea Kai!" protes Suho "Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Suho lagi, tetap cerewet.

Kai berbalik dan kini memandang Suho lalu memegang kedua tangan kecil Suho dan memandang matanya dengan tajam.

"Suho-ya, aku menyukaimu…"

Suho diam, seperti batu karang.

"Aku mohon jadilah pacarku!"

Suho kini serasa kepalanya dijatuhi beban berupa seekor sapi. Berat. Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan harus dia jawab. Ini membingungkan dan merupakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada hidupnya. Tadi pagi Kris yang mengatakan dia menyuakinya (dan hanya dianggap Suho sebagai candaan) sekarang Kai.

Tapi entah kenapa, saat Kai mengucapkannya. Suho serasa bisa mengerti benar kalau Kai menyukainya. Ini membuatnya bimbang.

Ahirnya, dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan tidak pasti "Beri aku waktu Kai…"

Kai diam, mengelus punggung tangan Suho dengan tangannya yang berkulit tan.

Suho menggigit bibirnya lalu menghela nafas panjang "Aku akan memberi jawaban secepat yang aku bisa"

.

**/FLASHBACK END/**

.

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kris.

Suho mengangguk kecil, mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa menangis?" tanya Kris lagi, merasa heran.

"Karena aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa" jelas Suho. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kris lalu mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

Kris menggigit bibir "Apa… kau menyukai Kai?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Suho memandang Kris "Suka? Tentu saja aku menyukainya"

Oke.

Jawaban kecil dari mulut Suho itu berhasil membuatnya membulatkan mata terkejut. Dia berfikir, pupus sudah harapannya untuk menjadi kekasih Suho.

"Suka? Benarkah?" tanya Kris masih penasaran dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Suho.

"Aku dan dia punya banyak kesamaan. Aku dan Kai sama-sama suka komik, kami juga sering jalan-jalan bersama dan dia juga baik. Perhatian juga. Tentu saja aku menyukainya" jelas Suho.

Deg!

Kini sudah rontok benar hati Kris.

"Tapi…"

Ucapan Suho berhasil membuat Kris menoleh lagi pada pria kecil di depannya ini. Yang sedang berbaring dengan gelisah di atas ranjangnya.

"Mungkin bagiku memang lebih baik orang seperti Kai, aku yang bodoh seperti ini, mungkin tidak akan pernah ada lagi orang yang mengatakan suka padaku" ucap Suho lirih "Lagipula, obrolan kami sangat nyambung dan aku merasa senang bersamanya. Dia baik dan kami punya banyak kesukaan yang sama. Tidak ada sama sekali alasan untuk menolaknya"

Kris tertegun lalu dia terkejut saat melihat Suho membenamkan lagi wajah mungilnya pada dadanya dan mengusaknya pelan.

"Tapi, kenapa aku berfikir kalau semua ini tidak benar?" tanya Suho dan air matanya mulai mengalir lagi "Kris, aku bingung"

Kris menghela nafas lalu mengusap kepala Suho dengan lembut "Apa, kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai? Selain Kai, bukan rasa suka sepertimu pada Kai, tapi cinta"

Suho tampak berfikir.

Dan entah kenapa saat ini dikepalanya tidak ada apapun. Dia tidak bisa berfikir. Tapi, Suho menyadari, rasa yang aneh saat dia bersama Kris, saat Kris menyentuhnya, mencium dan membelai rambutnya, itu membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ketika suara berat Kris menyentuh telinganya, entah kenapa Suho tersenyum, menyukainya. Tapi, dia tidak pernah mengakui dirinya sendiri kalau dia menyukai Kris. Dia selalu berfikir, perasaannya pada Kris hanya sebatas seperti dia pada Kai, tapi, hanya Kris, yang mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri Kris" ucap Suho "Aku lelah"

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk punggung Suho "Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur"

"Sekarang aku yang bermanja-manja padamu, maaf ya, kalau aku merepotkanmu!" bisik Suho sambil mengusap matanya yang agak basah.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita akan sekolah" Kris kini melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Suho dan membuat lelaki kurus itu menempel pada tubuh Kris.

Suho melingkarkan tangan kurusnya ke pinggang Kris dan berusaha tidur. Karena entah kenapa Suho merasa nyaman saat Kris memeluknya dan membuatnya hangat. Membuatnya seakan melupakan semua masalah yang telah membuatnya bimbang hari ini.

.

.

.

Esoknya…

Kris dan Suho pergi sekolah seperti biasa. Dan Kris bisa melihat Suho yang belum sepenuhnya membaik moodnya. Dia malas sekolah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Kai nantinya. Ini semua membuatnya gila.

Tapi, tidur dengan Kris semalam bisa membuatnya tenang. Semua sentuhan Kris di saat dia bingung bisa membuatnya hangat dan tenang dalam sekejap.

Sekitar pukul 3 sore, Suho pulang ke rumah dan menyadari kalau Kris belum pulang. Dia ingat, Kris ada latihan basket tambahan dan akan pulang sekitar jam 4. Suho pulang dan langsung membanting pintu serta melemparkan tasnya ke sofa. Dia berjalan cepat menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak besar es krim.

Dia memakan es krim itu sendiri dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tidak peduli diluar sekarang angin bertiup kencang dan hujan sudah mulai turun gerimis.

Suho bingung dengan dirinya hari ini. Seharian ini, Suho menghindari Kai dan lebih memilih berdiam diri di taman belakang sekolah yang sepia tau di atap sekolah. Dia heran, mungkin malu karena belum menjawab pengakuan Kai. Dia gugup untuk bertemu dengan namja berkulit tan itu. Tapi, ada satu lagi yang mengganggu hatinya.

Orang yang dicintai?

Suho menyukai Kai, hanya suka sebagai teman. Bukan mencintainya. Tapi, Suho sadar, rasa yang aneh dan bisa membuatnya berjengit adalah saat dia bersama Kris. Apa dia suka pada Kris? Bukan, bukan hanya rasa suka, tapi Suho sudah jatuh cinta pada namja tiang listrik bermulut pedas itu.

Tapi, Suho masih menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak percaya kalau dia ternyata menyukai Kris.

Suho tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau Kris sudah datang dan tengah melepas sepatunya.

"Ya ampun, demi Tuhan apa yang kau lakukan disana Suho?" tanya Kris lalu menghambur menuju dapur dan merebut kotak besar es krim di tangan Suho yang sudah habis setengahnya.

"Kau gila ya? Menghabiskan semua ini sendirian? Kalau kau sakit bagaiman?" tanya Kris khawatir lalu menyimpan kembali es krim itu di kulkas.

Suho diam dan menunduk "Kata eommaku, es krim bisa membuat orang bahagia. Aku sedang bingung Kris, jadi aku makan es krim agar bisa bahagia. Meskipun efeknya tidak lama" jelas Suho sambil memainkan sendoknya.

"Bahagia dengan makan es krim? Kau makan sampai kiamat juga kamu pasti belum merasa baik. Yang ada kau tambah sakit!" salak Kris.

"Kris! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Suho "Aku menghindari Kai seharian ini. aku jadi merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman"

"Kai? Ini masalah Kai lagi?" tanya Kris lalu mendekati Suho, dia mengangkat tubuh kecil Suho dan mendudukkannya di meja makan. Sementara Kris sendiri ada di depannya mengeluarkan pandangan kesal.

"Kai bilang mencintaimu dan kamu langusung percaya dengan ucapannya. Tapi kenapa saat aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu kau tidak mau percaya padaku?" tanya Kris heran.

"Apa? Kau serius?" tanya Suho heran.

Kris mengangguk "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, jauh sebelum Kai menyatakan cintanya padamu"

Suho mengernyit "Aku tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa kau mencintaiku? Kau bercanda kan?"

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah "Cinta, perlukah alasan? Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu tahu. Dan juga, aku sama sekali tidak bercanda"

"Kalau begitu aku pasti sedang bermimpi!" gumam Suho tapi gumaman itu masih bisa didengar Kris.

"Dan juga kamu sedang tidak bermimpi!" ucapan Kris kini sedikit meninggi.

Suho diam, sekujur wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah "Tapi, Kris…. kamu…"

Kris memegang pundak Suho dan mendekatkan diri pada tubuh Suho yang sedang terduduk di atas meja "Perlukah buktinya? Kalau aku memang sungguh mencintaimu? Hm?"

Suho kini membeku seperti es saat Kris dengan cepat menarik tengkuknya dan langsung mencium bibirnya lembut dengan bibir Kris sendiri. Suho kini sadar, si tiang ini memang benar-benar menyukainya.

Bukan.

Bukan hanya sebatas suka saja.

Kris mencintai Suho. Lihatlah bagaimana Kris mencium Suho, tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Suho sementara tangan kirinya mendorong tengkuk Suho agar membuat tubuh mereka berdua lebih dekat.

Suho mulai merasakan rasa nikmat saat Kris mencium bibirnya dan tidak melepaskannya dari tadi. Kini Suho juga merasa Kris sekarang tengah melumat bibirnya pelan. Meresapi rasa manis yang keluar saat bibir mereka bergesekan.

"Mmpphh" Suho melenguh pelan dan Kris langsung melepaskan ciumannya saat itu.

"Apa itu cukup?" tanya Kris.

Suho memegang kedua pipinya "Cukup?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu" jawab Kris dia kini mengunci tubuh Suho dan membiarkan Suho ada di depannya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Saranghae" bisik Kris lalu memandang wajah Suho yang kini panas.

Suho menunduk lalu berbisik pelan "Aku, juga"

"Kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Kris sambil menyibakkan poni Suho yang panjang.

Suho mengangguk "Awalnya aku tidak yakin. Tapi, kau sudah membuatku yakin kalau aku ternyata juga mencintaimu! Saat kau menciumku barusan"

Kris tersenyum lalu mengusap bibir Suho yang kini sedikit bengkak karena dia menciumnya terlalu lama "Jadi… apa kamu mau, jadi kekasihku?"

Suho mengernyit heran merasa pendegarannya salah "A..apa?"

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, ya?"

Suho menunduk lalu kedua telapak tangannya dia gunakan untuk menangkup pipi Kris, dengan samar dia mengangguk "N.. ne"

Kris terkekeh melihat Suho yang kini menunduk malu dan berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Kris yang ada di depannya sekarang benar-benar membuatnya gemetar. Tangan besar Kris kini mulai menarik Suho lagi dan dia memiringkan kepalanya agar bibirnya bisa bersentuhan dengan bibir mungil Suho yang merah.

Suho tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris tanpa sadar. Dia biarkan saja saat tangan Kris melingkar di pinggangnya dan bibir Kris melumat bibirnya lembut. Semua sentuhan Kris saat ini membuatnya nyaman dan merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. Rasa yang selama ini belum pernah Suho rasakan dan ini sekarang telah membuatnya terasa nyaman dan tenang.

.

.

Canggung.

Hanya perasaan itu yang Suho rasakan ketika Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang matanya lekat-lekat.

"A… apa?" tanya Suho gugup karena Kris tak segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Kris tersenyum "Mulai sekarang…"

Kris menggantung ucapannya lalu mengusap pipi Suho dengan tangannya, sentuhannya beranjak dari pipi menuju tengkuk lalu punggung Suho membuat si kecil itu memjamkan matanya sebentar karena sensasi aneh yang diterima tubuhnya.

"… hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu"

Suho diam saja dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya disengat aliran listrik statis.

Mata Suho kini terbuka lebar saat meraskan Kris membuka kancing jas sekolahnya dan membuat jas itu terlepas.

"Y.. ya!" Suho berusaha menormalkan suaranya tapi itu mustahil. Apa yang dilakukan Kris sekarang membuatnya berpikiran macam-macam.

Namja bermata elang itu kini menarik dasi biru milik Suho sehingga kini si pendek itu hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolah dan celana panjang.

"A.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Suho gugup melihat Kris kini membuka 2 kancing atas kemejanya. Pikiran Suho mulai tidak tenang.

"Y.. YA!" Suho berteriak dan menahan kedua tangan Kris lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Meskipun tangan Suho kecil mungil, Suho tetap saja bisa menahan tangan Kris yang notabene berukuran lebih besar dari tangannya.

Suho membuka matanya lalu mengatur nafasnya. Dia memandang Kris di depannya yang menunjukkan tatapan menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Suho memukul lengan Kris dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bilang saja kau menyukainya" sanggah Kris "Dasar munafik"

Tangan Kris mengunci gerakan Suho dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih kebesaran milik Suho itu. Dan Suho kini mulai menahan tangan Kris lagi.

"Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aish!" teriak Suho membuat Kris memundurkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan kunciannya.

"Menggodamu menyenangkan!" Kris terkekeh pelan "Sudah sore. Mandi sana!"

Si kecil itu diam dan bengong "Hah?"

"Aku hanya membantumu membuka baju" jelas Kris lalu memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Alasan! Sudah ah! Otakmu memang pervert Kris!" dengus Suho.

Kris membantu Suho turun dari atas meja lalu namja mungil itu langsung meraup jas dan dasinya lalu berlari meninggalkan Kris menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan ganti baju.

Kris yang melihat itu semua hanya tertawa pelan dalam hati.

Dalam hati tadi, dia masih sempat mengela nafas lega, karena Suho berhasil dia dapatkan. Dia mendapatkan irama cintanya.

.

.

Suho tampak ada di teras rumah. Dia duduk di bangku kayu panjang di depan rumah sambil menghirup bau tanah basah karena hujan yang sampai sekarang masih turun dengan indah. Tidak terlalu deras tapi cukup membuat semua yang ada di luar basah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan Suho sudah mandi dan ganti baju. Dia memaKai celana panjang, baju warna hitam dan sweater putih. Cuaca dingin dan dia tidak mau sakit karena flu.

Pintu rumah dibuka dan Kris menyembul dari sana. Di pria tinggi itu juga telah mandi dan ganti baju dengan celana panjang dan kemeja putih lengan panjang.

Suho tersentak saat dia menyadari Kris duduk tepat di sampingnya dan membuat bahu keduanya bersentuhan.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Suho begitu Kris ada di sampingnya.

"Sudah. Kenapa tidak masuk? Diluar dingin" tawar Kris "Ayo masuk saja"

Suho menggeleng "Aku mau melihat hujan. Lagipula bosan di rumah saja"

"Tidak main piano?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku sudah puas main di sekolah dengan kyungsoo sunbaenim di kelas musik" jawab Suho seraya tersenyum kecil "Aku ingin bersantai"

Kris menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho lalu memejamkan mata. Kris yang duduk di sebelah kanan Suho kini mulai merasakan hangat saat dia menempel dengan Suho.

"Mulai deh!" Suho terkekeh melihat sifat manja Kris keluar, dia lalu mengusap kepala Kris dan tertawa kecil "Kau jadi seperti anjing kecil kalau begini. Dasar!"

Tangan Kris kini menggengam tangan kecil Suho dan mengusapnya pelan "Kau suka kan?

Suho mengangguk "Tapi kadang kau merepotkan!"

Kris duduk kembali, dengan cekatan Kris menarik tubuh Suho lalu mencium bibir Suho cepat dengan bibirnya, melumatnya lembut sebelum dia melepaskannya.

"Hah, kau selalu saja begitu Kris!" dengus Suho "Seenaknya saja menciumku!"

"Kau kan kekasihku, jadi apa salahnya?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus puncak kepala Suho.

"Aish, bukan begitu maksudnya.. tapi.. ah, sudah lupakan!" Suho bicara aneh lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia menyeringai kecil lalu menarik tubuh Suho dan memangkunya dalam posisi miring.

Suho memandang Kris yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu…"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho dan membenturkan dahinya serta membuat ujung hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan.

"Apa?" tanya Suho heran dan gugup. _Oh tidak Suho, posisi seperti ini lagi!_ Runtuknya dalam hati.

"Kau boleh menciumku duluan" lanjut Kris.

Suho diam dan mukanya memerah lagi parah. Menciumnya? Oh tuhan, Kris tahu benar apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Suho mencoba mengelak "Ta.. tapi, ini ada di luar! Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kris "Kau boleh melakukannya padaku sekarang!"

Suho menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris lalu mengirup nafas panjang. Mencoba memiringkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir tipis kekasihnya ini.

Chu

Suho berhasil mencium Kris dan itu membuat wajahnya sekarang seperti cabai. Benar-benar merah merata. Kris melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang rampingnya membuat ciuman Suho lebih dalam. Dan si tiang itu tampak menikmati ciuman kekasihnya ini.

Suho melumat bibir Kris dan membuat Kris membalasnya. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Suho melakukan ini. Ciuman ini membuatnya terasa nyaman dan dia sangat menikmatinya. Apalagi, yang dia cium adalah orang yang sangat dia cintai. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyentuhnya.

"Mmphh" Suho melenguh pelan karena kehabisan nafas. Dia melepaskan ciumannya lalu menunduk dan mengambil nafas. Tidak berani menatap Kris meskipun dia ada di atas pangkuan namja tinggi ini.

"Sudah kan? Kau bisa menciumku kapan saja" jelas Kris lalu mengangkat kepala Suho menatap manik mata Suho yang kecoklatan.

Suho kini mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan Kris dan suara Kris yang menurutkan seksi itu. Bagaimana tatapan Kris dan semua tentang Kris dia sudah bisa menikmati dan menerimanya.

Jemari mungil Suho yang sering dia gunakan main piano itu merambat menelusuri wajah Kris dan berhenti pada bibir pemuda itu.

"Bibirmu juga manis, Kris" ucapnya pelan "Aku menyukainya"

Kris tersenyum "Apa kau sekarang yang menggodaku?"

Suho menggigit bibirnya pelan sebentar lalu mengusap jarinya pada bibir Kris "Kau yang lebih sering melakukannya padaku!"

Kris terkekeh lalu menngendong tubuh Suho masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka kalau banyak orang yang melihat" bisik Kris saat dia menggendong Suho masuk rumah dan menutup pintunya.

"Apa?" Suho kini bingung. Tapi sejenak kemudian dia mengerti maksud Kris.

"Aku lebih suka menikmati bibirmu di dalam rumah saja. Di kamarku sepertinya juga menyenangkan!" lanjut Kris.

Suho memukul kepala Kris lalu berteriak "YA! Jangan macam-macam denganku, manusia mesum!"

Kris tertawa tapi dia tetap membawa Suho ke kamarnya.

Oke, jangan berpikiran yang berlebihan.

Mereka tidak melakukan apapun melebihi ciuman.

.

.

.

Suho bangun dari tidurnya, masih jam 3 pagi, lalu dia duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dipan. Dia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Saat sekolah, dia menghindari Kai seharian. Lalu pulangnya, dia menjadi kekasih dari si namja bermarga wu yang selama ini dia tinggal bersama, dia ingat bagaimana Kris menciumnya dan bagaimana wajah Kris saat mengatakan bahwa dia dapat mencium Kris duluan. Dia ingat saat dia dibawa ke kamar dan Kris terus menciumnya hingga dia sendiri lelah dan merasa bibirnya sudah bengkak. Suho ingat juga setelah itu mereka makan malam, melihat TV dan tidur berdua di kamar Kris dengan berpelukan seperti malam sebelumnya. Mengingat semua itu, Suho jadi tersenyum malu sendiri.

Suho memandang wajah Kris yang tertidur di sampingnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Lucu sekali. Rambut pirang coklatnya yang berantakan serta nafasnya teratur. Suho mengusap pelan pipi pemuda jangkung itu sebelum dia akhirnya mengambil handphone miliknya yang tergeletak di meja yang ada disamping tempat tidur.

Suho sudah memikirnya lama-lama. Balasan perasaannya untuk Kai.

Tapi karena Suho terlalu takut untuk bicara, akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengiriminya pesan saat itu juga.

Setelah mengetik pesan cukup lama, dia agak ragu saat menyentuh icon send. Tapi, akhirnya dia tetap mengirim pesan itu dan langsung mengembalikan handphonennya ke meja dan langsung menyelinap kembali ke selimut dan mencoba tidur kembali. Tangan Kris yang kembali melingkar di pinggangnya membantunya untuk cepat tidur.

.

.

Kai bangun dari tidurnya saat alarm handphoennya berbunyi tepat pukul setengah 7 pagi. Dengan malas, dia duduk dan mematikan alrm handphonenya yang yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

Kai mengucek matanya kemudian dia sadar ada sebuah pesan masuk untuknya. Kai membuka pesan itu dan melihat bahwa Suho yang mengiriminya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Kai membaca setiap kalimat dalam pesan singkat itu.

_Untuk Kai_

_Maaf kalau jawabanku lama, dan aku sempat menghindarimu kemarin. Itu karena aku malu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kepastian jawaban padamu._

_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya langsung, tapi keberanianku tidak bisa keluar saat aku melihat wajahmu. Jadi, aku membalasnya lewat SMS saja._

_Kai, aku terus memikirkannya selama 2 hari ini._

_Dan ternyata, aku memang tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu._

_Entah kenapa, aku merasa bersalah dan berbuat jahat jika terus bermanja-manja dan bergantung padamu di sekolah._

_Karena itu maaf…_

_Mungkin kamu menganggapku kurang ajar dan seenaknya sendiri, tapi, aku senang karena Kai menyatakan rasa suka padaku._

_Ini pertama kalinya, ada orang yang mau menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada orang bodoh sepertiku. Dan membuatku merasa bahagia karena aku merasa dihargai._

_Aku menghargai perasaanmu, dan aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyukaiku meskipun aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu._

_Jadi, kalau bisa, aku ingin melanjutkan hubungan kita sebagai teman._

Kai tersenyum kecil melihat pesan dari Suho. Dia berfikir, tidak apa-apa dia sudah ditolak, yang penting dia masih bisa berhubungan dengan namja manis itu walaupun hanya sebatas teman.

Kai mengusap layar handphonenya dan melihat lanjutan pesan singkat dari Suho.

Matanya sedikit melebar saat dia melihat dua baris terakhir kalimat pesan singkat Suho.

_Lagipula, ada satu alasan penting kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih kai…_

_Karena aku sudah punya kekasih._

.

.

.

**TBC!**

.

.

**HUWEE… T.T**

**Author sedih banget karena Try Out dan ulangan harian serta PR yang menumpuk /tidaaaak/**

**Maaaaafff banget kalau sudah mulai bosen, enggak nge feel, geje, berbelit-belit dan kesalahan lainnya! /deep bow/**

**Aku belakangan ini sibuk banget sampai enggak punya waktu luang dan jadinya capek, bingung juga ngurusin masalah sekolah yang enggak kelar-kelar…**

**Hiks ~ T.T #nangis**

**Oh yah… Terima kasih bagi yang setia menunggu dan meninggalkan jejak komentarnya . Meskipun aku enggak bisa balas semua, tapi reviews kalian bikin aku semangat dan merasa dihargai #nangislagi**

**Nah, sekali lagi terima kasih ya… /bow bareng Krisho/**

**Saranghae :* #bagi-bagi cium**

**.**

**.**

**\(^o^)/ Yeay !**

**Sung Rae Yoo ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Rhythm of Love

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon, Krisho pair

Other Cast : silahkan cari sendiri ._.

Genre : Romace, Drama, friendship, yaoi

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

.

**HELLOWW ! *kali ini minjem suaranya baekhyun**

**Aku balik nih, ff ini bentuk pelampiasanku yang stress habis lihat pengumuman try out pertama di sekolah. Bukannya nilainya jelek, tapi enggak bisa dibilang bagus juga -_- jadinya aku langsung bikin ff ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya malah tambah aneh de el el.. heheheee /bow bareng Abang Yifan ama Suho/**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah rela membaca tulisan seorang anak aneh seperti Sung Rae Yoo ini #nyengir lebar. Apalagi yang review, memfollow dan memfavorite ! Aku merasa dihargai banget padahal masih abal-abal…**

**Oke, ini chapter 8nya! Maaf kalau enggak memuaskan ya…**

**Enjoy ! #kissbye ;) muah muah :***

.

.

.

[Chapter 8]

.

Suho menggeliatkan badannya lalu dia duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada tepian ranjang. Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk melalui sela-sela jendela. Suho tersenyum, dia melihat jamnya dan meyadari bahwa ini masih jam enam pagi. Dia meolehmemandang wajah Kris yang masih tertidur di sampingnya dengan rambut dan piamanya yang kusut. Entah karena apa, perasaan sedikit lega karena dia sudah bisa memberikan jawaban atas perasaan Kai padanya tadi sekitar jam 3 pagi meskipun hanya lewat pesan singkat.

"Suho-ya" Kris terbangun dan membuat Suho terlonjak. Jemari lelaki mungil itu kemudian membelai pipi kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis. Lebih manis dari biasanya.

Kris mengerjap, dia duduk dengan mata sayu setengah terpejam.

"Kau berantakan Kris. Lebih baik segera mandi" jelas Suho sambil menarik selimut dan merapikannya. Dia juga menata bantal dan sprai.

"Mana ada orang yang bangun tidur langsung rapi?" cibir Kris "Dan juga, kamu tidak usah merapikan ranjangku, aku bisa sendiri. Tidak enak merepotkan kekasihku"

Suho berdiri di depan ranjang Kris, dia menggenggam ujung piamanya sendiri. Suho tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya, jatuh cinta juga baru pertama kali. Jadi, dia sedikit asing dengan yang namanya hubungan seperti ini. Suho tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukan Kris sekarang.

"Kris, aku tidak tahu, tugasku sebagai kekasihmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dan bagiamana sikapku seharusnya padamu. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya" ungkap Suho jujur dengan suara lirih.

Kris mendekati Suho dia tersenyum lalu membelai puncak kepala Suho "Suho, ini bukan tugas. Sama sekali bukan"

Suho merasakan hangat saat tangan Kris menyentuh lengannya "Bersikaplah padaku seperti dirimu saja, seperti Suho yang biasanya, aku suka kau yang seperti itu" lanjut Kris.

Suho tertegun lalu mengangguk.

Kris kini tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya "Tapi, ada satu tugas kekasih yang harus kau penuhi untukku"

Suho mengedipkan matanya "Apa?"

Kris memasang muka jahilnya lalu menyentuh bibir Suho dengan jari telunjuknya "Kau harus memberikan morning kiss untukku setiap hari"

Suho mengernyit "Haruskah?"

Kris mengangguk "Dimulai hari ini"

Suho mengernyit lagi "Jadi aku harus menciummu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Suho mendadak salah tingkah. Dasar tiang telepon licik! Pagi-pagi sudah membuatnya blushing seperti ini. Bisakah kau hentikan dulu otak mesummu itu?

Suho akhirnya menyerah dan berjinjit berusaha mencium Kris saat itu. Tapi, apa daya tubuhnya yang pendek berbanding kontras dengan Kris yang notabene seperti Tiang telepon berjalan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa! Kau terlalu tinggi" keluh Suho.

Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu tersenyum "Nah, bagaimana sekarang?"

Suho tertegun lalu menelan ludahnya sendiri merasa gugup. Karena ingin cepat mengakhiri permainan Kris yang menurutnya melelahkan ini, dia mengecup kecil bibir Kris dengan cepat.

"Sudah" ucap Suho.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kris agak kecewa "Aku tidak merasakan apapun!"

Suho memukul kepala Kris "Kemarin kau menciumku sampai aku hampir kehabisan nafas. Kau kira itu tidak melelahkan?"

Kris terkekeh "Ya sudah, lain kali kau harus melakukan lebih untukku"

Suho menyentil kepala Kris "Kau sungguh menyebalkan Tuan Wu" lalu dengan dengusan kecil dia keluar kamar Kris untuk kembali ke kamarnya, mandi dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

Suho sudah sampai di kelasnya yang masih cukup sepi karena belum banyak yang datang. Dia meletakkan tas coklatnya di kursi lalu memandang jendela. Dia ingat perkataan Kris waktu sarapan tadi, waktu dia bertanya, haruskah dia menyembunyikan hubungan mereka berdua? Tapi Kris malah menjawab tidak perlu. Katanya, biarkan semuanya tahu dengan sendirinya. Suho juga tak pelu takut karena Kris akan ada disampingnya.

"Suho!"

Muka Suho kini berubah gugup dan rasanya kakinya terpaku di tanah.

"Kai? Ah, annyeong" sapanya berusaha senormal mungkin.

Kai tersenyum lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah Suho "Aku sudah membaca sms mu tadi pagi…"

"Maaf" belum habis Kai bicara Suho langsung menyelanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu aku mungkin memaksakan perasaanku padaku, tapi, aku senang karena kau tidak membenciku dan tidak serius menghindariku"

Suho diam mendengar ucapan Kai. Dia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Jadi, ayo kita lanjutkan hubungan kita sebagai teman"

Suho mendongak menatap mata si pemuda berkulit tan di depannya ini "Terima kasih" ucapnya lirih lalu tersenyum.

Kai balas tersenyum lalu dia tertawa dan mengelus surai hitam Suho "Kalau boleh aku bertanya…"

Senyuman Suho perlahan pudar, digantikan oleh sinar kekhawatiran. Entah khawatir masalah apa. Dia hanya menatap Kai dengan gugup.

"Siapa kekasihmu?" tanya Kai.

Gotcha!

Kena kau Kim Joon Myun!

"Ah, kekasihku?" Suho malah terlihat salah tingkah sekarang.

"Ayolah siapa, aku penasan… apa dia baik?" tanya Kai penasaran. Sepertinya dia suka menebak-nebak seperti ini.

"Tidak juga. Bahkan kau lebih baik padaku. Setidaknya kau tak pernah mengataiku bodoh" jawab Suho.

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya Kai lagi dengan senyum anehnya.

"Tampan? Kurasa iya, tapi dia lebih cocok dibilang mesum" jawab Suho sambil membayangkan wajah mesum Kris.

"Mesum? Apa pacarmu seburuk itu? Eh, tunggu-tunggu, bisakah kau beri dia ciri-cirinya lagi. Aku suka menebak seperti ini!"

"Hm, dia sekolah disini, tinggi, mesum, menyebalkan, otak pervert, possessive, dingin tapi kalau kalau bermanja-manja dia jadi seperti kucing"

Kai melogo "Jelek sekali! Kenapa dia bisa pacaran denganmu? Apa yang membuatnya pacaran denganmu? Apa yang kau suka darinya?" tanya Kai heran. Bisa-bisanya teman mungilnya itu punya pacar dengan sifat aneh seperti itu.

Suho tersenyum kecil "Yang aku sukai darinya itu…"

Kai mengernyit saat Suho mengelus lembut pipi pemuda di depannya ini. Membuat Kai merinding.

"Sentuhannya"

Kai masih merinding saat tangan Suho sudah menyingkir dari pipinya "Siapa dia?" tanya Kai. Rasa penasarannya memuncak.

"Emm… Yifan" jawab Suho pendek.

…

….

"APA?" Kai hampir terjungkal dari kursinya saat Suho menyebutkan nama seorang pemuda dingin berdarah cina anggota klub basket itu.

Suho sudah tahu Kai akan bereaksi seperti ini, jadi dia diam saja.

"Kau pacaran dengan manusia es batu itu? Dan kau bilang apa tadi, mesum, menyebalkan, otak pervert, possessive, dingin tapi kalau kalau bermanja-manja dia seperti kucing? Kau serius pacaran dengan Wu Yifan yang itu?" tanya kai.

Suho mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang yang seperti malaikat sepertimu bisa pacaran dengan ring basket berjalan seperti dia? Bahkan dia dikenal dingin dengan semuanya"

"Entahlah, ceritanya panjang Kai. Aku tidak akan kuat kalau menceritakan semuanya"

Kai mendecak sebal "Serius? Kris? Wu Yifan itu? Aku masih tidak percaya, Junma"

Suho tertawa lagi dan kini lebih keras "Aku akan menceritakan padamu kapan-kapan, jangan penasaran ya… ceritaku tidak seseru yang kau kira"

Kai menyentil bahu Suho "Aish! Menyebalkan!"

Kemudian, Kai seakan teringat sesuatu lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam tasnya "Oh ya, tadi pagi Kyungsoo sunbaenim menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu!"

Suho mengambil kertas berupa poster yang diberkan kai. Kyungsoo, seniornya di klub musik sekaligus tutornya bermain piano itu memang Suho mengumpulkan poster yang berhubungan dengan musik sesekali dia menempelkannya di mading sekolah atau di depan ruang musik.

"Dia menyuruhmu agar ikut kompetisi itu. Katanya, nanti kau disuruh menemuinya di ruang musik. Sepertinya dia menyadari bakatmu yang luar biasa itu"

Suho tersenyum "Terima kasih Kai, aku akan menemuinya nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kyungsoo sunbaenim yang memberikannya padamu? Bukan padaku langsung?"

Kai angkat bahu "Sepertinya dia buru-buru. Aku lihat tadi dia berlari menuju ruangan Choi seongsaengnim"

Suho mengangguk-angguk paham "Yasudah, terima kasih ya"

Kai mengangguk dan kini mereka berdua sudah tenggelam dengan obrolan.

.

.

"Kyungsoo sunbae?" Suho mengintip ke dalam ruang musik dan dia melihat seorang namja dengan tinggi seukurannya bermata bulat tengah duduk membenahi partitur lagu.

"Ah yaya, masuk saja, Suho!"

Suho masuk dan duduk di depan kakak kelasnya itu. Dia tahu dari Kris, bahwa Kyungsoo juga satu kelas dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ada apa sunbae?"

"Ah, jangan panggil sunbae deh, panggil hyung saja. Aku kurang nyaman dipanggil sunbae" tolak Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, hyung ada apa?" tanya Suho.

"Aku ingin kau mengikuti kompetisi main piano, kudengar hadiahnya lumayan besar. Siapa tahu kau bisa menang. Lagipula, aku tahu kau punya bakat" jelas kyungsoo "Tahun lalu aku yang ikut, dan tahun ini aku ingin kau saja yang ikut lomba itu"

Suho berbinar "Tentu saja aku akan ikut. Aku bisa! Terima kasih hyung telah memilihku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Oke. Kau bisa berlatih denganku, setiap Selasa, Rabu dan Kamis disini. Dirumah kau juga harus berlatih ya, aku akan menentukan musiknya dan akan menyerahkannya besok"

Suho mengangguk-angguk semangat "Tentu, terima kasih hyung! Aku senang sekali!"

"Oke, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sekarang!" ucap Kyungsoo.

Suho berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya, dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini, Suho masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia senang, melebihi senangnya menjadi kekasih Kris #bang Suho jahat bener -_-

Dia sekarang sedang ada di tribun penonton, dan menonton Kris yang sedang latihan basket bermandikan keringat.

Suho menatap langit dan melihat langit sedikit mendung. Lapangan basket outdoor itu terlihat sepi karena memang sudah sore. Entah kenapa, Suho menunggu Kris sekarang. Mungkin Suho pikir, sebagai kekasih yang baik, dia harus menunggu.

Setelah 15 menit kemudian, Kris selesai basket dan menghampiri Suho "Kau menungguku lama? Maaf ya"

Suho menggeleng "Tidak. Aku suka melihatmu latihan basket"

Kris tersenyum lalu mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang ada di dalam lokernya.

"Kris, aku dipilih Kyungsoo hyung ikut kompetisi main piano, jadi aku akan pulang agak sore saat Selasa, Rabu dan Kamis"

Kris tersenyum lalu membelai rambut Suho "Baiklah, semangat ya!"

Suho mengangguk lalu memeluk Kris dari belakang, Suho tidak tahu kenapa, saat ini dia sangat ingin memeluk Kris dan menumpahkan kebahagiaannya pada kekasihnya ini.

"Kau senang?"

Suho mengangguk "Sangat"

"Aku lebih senang kalau kau bahagia karenaku bukan karena piano" jelas Kris sambil mengambil kemeja di dalam tasnya.

"Aish! Kau cemburu padaku? Kau cemburu karena piano? Kau kira kekasihmu ini bakal pacaran dengan piano huh?" tanya Suho menggoda Kris.

"Iya. Aku cemburu" jawab Kris.

"Ah, kau ini, untuk apa cemburu? Aku tidak akan pacaran dengan piano! Jangan seperti anak kecil dong!" Suho mencolek-colek pipi Kris dan mengeluarkan gaya imutnya agar Kris tidak marah.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menuruti apa kataku" pinta Kris.

"Ya! Memangnya aku budakmu? Kriss… sudah ah, ayo pulang saja!" rengek Suho.

Kris menutup resleting tasnya dan masih belum ada niat untuk menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Kau lebih memilihku atau Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris membuat Suho heran.

"Tentu saja kau! Kenapa sih? Pertanyaanmu aneh!"

"Aku atau Kai?"

Suho mengernyit lalu menuding dada Kris "Kau"

"Aku atau piano?" tanya Kris lagi.

Suho berfikir panjang "Aku tidak bisa menentukannya"

Kris mempoutkan bibirnya "Jahat kau!"

Suho tertawa "Kau!" ucapnya lalu tersenyum kecil "Tapi piano juga penting! Kalau boleh dikatakan, kalian setara"

Suho kini merintih pelan saat Kris menyentil dahinya.

"Huh! Jahat ya! Awas, aku akan menyiksamu nanti malam!" dengus Kris.

Tangan mungil Suho menggandeng Kris lalu mengantarnya ke depan ruang ganti "Sana ganti baju dulu! Teman-teman klub basketmu bahkan sudah pulang semua. Kita terlalu lama bicara tadi!"

Kris diam "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal menyetarakanku dengan piano kim joon myun!"

Mata Suho terbelak saat Kris menariknya masuk ke ruang ganti dan menutup pintunya.

"YA! Kris !" Suho berteriak tapi buru-buru Kris membekap mulut kecil namun berisik milik Suho.

"Diam ah, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu kok. Tenang saja!"

Suho meraskan tubuhnya memanas dan mukanya merah, sentuhan Kris memang bisa membuatnya seperti habis dipanggang.

"Sana ganti baju, cepat!" ucap Suho.

Kris membuka bajunya dan menggantinya dengan kemeja putih. Suho hanya melihatnya dan sekarang dia bergerak maju mengancingkan kemeja besar itu sampai bawah. Membuat Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

Suho mengancingkan kancing terakhir lalu menatap Kris lama. Dia sadar, wajah Kris sangat tampan bila dilihat dari dekat.

"Kau berniat menggodaku?" tanya Kris pelan.

Suho menggeleng "Tidak juga, lagipula kau pasti menggodaku duluan"

Kris terkekeh lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir mungil Suho dengan lembut sehingga kekasihnya kini menutup matanya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar menikmati ciuman ini.

Kris melepas ciumannya dan tertawa dalam hati melihat Suho di depannya kini berwajah merah membara. Suho lalu memeluk Kris sebagai bentuk pengalihan rasa malunya.

"Cih, kalau kau mencintaiku bilang saja, jangan setarakan aku dengan piano!" ucap Kris saat dirasa Suho melingkarkan kedua tangan pada pinggangnya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu!"

"Bilang saja kau juga suka kucium!" pancing Kris.

"Aku memang suka. Aku suka sentuhanmu!" balas Suho jujur.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya "Aku ganti dulu. Kita lanjutkan saja dirumah nanti"

"Apa yang dilanjutkan?" tanya Suho tidak paham.

Ujung jari Kris membelai bibir Suho "Tentu saja ini"

Suho mendengus dan mencubit pipi kris "Aku bakal menyalahkanmu kalau bibirku sampai berdarah. Dan juga aku akan memplester mulutmu selama sebulan"

.

.

Sekitar 2 minggu kemudian.

Kris sedang menonton tv di lantai satu dengan sekaleng keripik kentang di tangannya sebagai camilan, sementara Suho ada di lantai dua tengah bermain piano seperti biasa. Kris tidak mau menganggu, jadi dia hanya menonton tv, jika jeda iklan tiba, dia akan mengerjakan latihan soal fisika miliknya, bukan ingin sok rajin atau apapun, tapi dia memang punya banyak tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Kris menguap lebar lalu dia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Kris kini menyadari juga kalau di luar hujan turun dengan derasnya. Petir menyambar-nyambar dan angin bertiup sangat kencang. Pemuda pirang itu lalu meletakkan buku soalnya dan melangkah untuk mengunci pintu rumah dan jendela. Kris tidak ingin lantai rumahnya basah. Dia lalu mengambil laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja tepat disebelah kaleng keripik.

Kris menganakan jaketnya, setelah itu dia mengambil syal dan berjalan menaiki tangga menyusul Suho. Dia bisa melihat lelaki putih itu sedang memainkan piano.

"Disini dingin… apa aku perlu membuatkanmu teh?" tanya Kris. Dia mendekati Suho dan memasangkan syal belang-belang itu ke leher Suho dan memeluk kekasihnya yang tengah duduk itu dari belakang.

"Tidak usah Kris, aku akan selesai sebentar lagi. Kamu bisa turun duluan kalau lelah menungguku" jelas Suho sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan lama-lama, sepertinya cuaca sedang buruk diluar, angin sangat kencang dan hujan turun dengan deras"

Suho mengajak Kris duduk di sampingnya. Di kursi piano yang cukup panjang itu lalu dia bertanya pada Kris "Badai?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Akan turun sebentar lagi kok… jangan khawatir"

Kris berdiri lalu mengecup dahi kekasihnya dan berlalu pergi turun ke lantai satu untuk melanjutkan nonton tvnya.

.

.

Kris sedang membuat secangkir coklat panas ketika Suho turun dan menyusulnya ke dapur. Dia sepertinya kedinginan, dilihat dari pipinya yang putih menjadi memerah.

"Mau?" tawar Kris.

Suho mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri di samping Kris dan setelah kekasihnya selesai membuatkannya secangkir coklat panas, dia melingkarkan lengannya manja pada lengan Kris yang besar dan keras. Suho ingin sekali bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya ini. Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula sepertinya menyenangkan.

Kris terkekeh. Tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Suho menjadi seperti ini, dituntunnya Suho menuju sofa di ruang tengah sambil membawa dua cangkir coklat panas. Setelah duduk dan meletakkan cangkir cangkir itu di meja Kris bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

"Kenapa? Mencoba menggodaku hah?" pancing Kris.

Suho mengangguk "Iya. Aku menggodamu, kenapa? Aku kesal karena kau selalu yang menggodaku duluan. Menciumku duluan dan semuanya selalu kau yang duluan"

Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku juga kesal. Karena kau mengabaikanku hanya gara-gara kompetisi piano itu. Kau tahu, aku seperti digantikan posisi dengan sebuah benda mati"

Suho mencolek pinggang Kris "Ish! Setidaknya aku masih tidur denganmu, memangnya aku tidur dengan piano? Lalu, siapa juga yang aku berikan morning kiss setiap hari? Piano? Siapa juga yang memelukku waktu tidur? Piano juga? Semua itu kau Kris! Hanya seorang Wi Yi Fan!" jelas Suho panjang.

"Aku? benarkah?"

Suho memeluk Kris lebih erat "Jangan merajuk deh, kalau kau cemburu aku jadi bingung sendiri tahu! Mukamu jelek!"

"Kalau piano benda hidup pasti kau sudah menjadikannya kekasihmu! Lagipula, kau terlihat lebih bahagia dengan benda berkaki tiga itu" rengek Kris sambil memutar bola matanya.

Lelaki bertubuh kecil yang berhenti melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Kris kini mendengus kesal karena sifat keras kepala kekasihnya sendiri. Suho mendorong Kris dan menindihnya di atas sofa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kris "Berusaha menjadi bad boy huh?"

Suho menggeleng "Menghukummu!"

"Apa? Seharusnya kau yang aku hukum karena telah mengabaikanku" balas Kris "Seenaknya saja"

Suho merundukkan badannya lalu mencium bibir Kris pelan namun lama, membiarkan tubuhnya ada di atas tubuh tegap Kris. Dia kesal, kesal sekali, karena itu, dia menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada ciuman sekarang. Dan Suho rasa Kris tidak akan keberatan, malah si pria mesum ini bakal senang kalau Suho mencium bibirnya kasar. Melumatnya dengan cepat dan tidak sabaran. Suho menghentikan ciumannya secara tiba-tiba saat kilat dan berikutnya terdengar petir menyambar keras.

"Hyaaa!"

Suho sontak memutus ciumannya dan berteriak seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Kris. Dia memang takut petir, takut gelap dan takut sendirian. Dia tidak suka kilat apalagi bunyi petir selalu mengagetkannya.

Kris duduk dan merengkuh Suho dalam pelukannya "Kau tidak mau melanjutkan ciumanmu?"

Suho mencengkram jaket Kris "Aku takut!"

"Petir?"

Dengan anggukan imut Suho menjawabnya "Aku takut!" ulangnya.

Kris menepuk punggung kekasihnya yang cengeng ini. Mengusapnya dan menghirup wangi Suho yang manis di lehernya "Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Sebaiknya kau juga ganti piama" jelas Kris.

Keduanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Suho menuju kamarnya dan Kris melangkah ke kamarnya sendiri belum beberapa langkah, tiba-tipa listrik padam dan membuat Suho menjerit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Saat dia mendengar petir menyambar keras.

"HUWAAAA!"

Kris berbalik dan tidak bisa melihat apapun "Suho ya?"

Suho diam di tempat, dia takut untuk bergerak "Kriss… kau dimana? Aku takut! Sungguh!"

"Tunggu, aku akan mengambil hanphoneku! Jangan bergerak"

Suho diam dan perlahan mulai terisak karena Kris tak kunjung menyentuhnya. Tak bisa memeberikan kepastian padanya, dia takut kalau Kris membiarkannya saja.

"Kriss… aku takut, cepat dong!"

Perlahan Suho merasa sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluknya perlahan dengan erat "Ini aku!"

Isakan Suho mereda tapi masih terdengar "Kriss"

Kris membawa Suho duduk di sofa lagi dengan penerangan handphonenya "Jangan menangis. Mungkin ini tidak akan lama"

"Takuutt… aku takut gelap"

Suho tidak berbohong atau berpura-bura perihal dia takut gelap. Buktinya badannya gemetar hebat dan masih terisak meskipun Kris ada di sampingnya.

"Sstt… aku ada disini!" Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan kemana-mana, tidur denganku ya, aku takut sendirian" rengek Suho "Jeball"

Kris terkikik "Kau takut semuanya ya? Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? kita tidak mungkin nonton tv karena listriknya mati"

Suho mengeratkan lengannya di lengan Kris "Apapun asal kau ada bersamaku. Aku takut ditinggal sendirian saat gelap"

"Bagaimana kalau nonton film horror? Feelnya pasti dapat kalau nonton waktu gelap (ini mah kebiasaanku -_-v)" usul Kris "Baterai laptopku masih banyak"

Suho memukul kepala Kris "Jangan bodoh! Aku tambah tidak bisa tidur!"

"Aduh! Kalau begitu, diam seperti ini saja juga tidak apa-apa"

Suho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris sementara Kris memeluk pinggangnya erat "Aku mengantuk"

Kris menepuk kepala Suho lembut "Tidurlah"

"Ini di sofa" balas Suho.

"Aku akan menggendongmu ke kamarmu kalau kau tertidur nanti" jawab Suho "Tidak masalah. Aku tidak mau membuatmu tersiksa karena kau takut gelap"

Suho menyentuh pipi Kris "Kau tidak mau memberikan ciuman untukku sebelum aku tidur?" tanya Suho manja "Gantian. Aku sudah menciummu tadi!"

Chu

Kris mencium bibir Suho dan melumatnya pelan membuat Suho nyaman, dia melepaskan ciuman itu saat dirasa Suho sudah mulai lelah dan dia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Kris mengelus-elus pipi Suho yang halus "Selamat tidur" sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur juga.

.

.

.

Kris berdiri, Suho membelakanginya dan si tiang listrik itu sekarang mulai kesal. Dia sudah mengajak Suho keluar sejak 1 jam yang lalu tapi kekasihnya tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau kencan denganku? Aku ingin kencan denganmu!" pinta Kris pada Suho yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan piano sambil membawa partirur musik klasik yang akan dia mainkan di lomba besok.

"YA! Lombanya besok! Aku harus siap! Aku gugup tahu… kalau aku tampil memalukan bagaimana?" dengus Suho kesal "Aku janji akan menuruti katamu saat sudah selesai lomba"

Kris merengut, dirinya benar-benar jadi nomor dua sekarang, kalah dengan sebuah benda mati panjang bernama piano.

"Aku akan main dulu, jadi jangan ganggu aku latihan! Sana! Turun!" Suho mendorong Kris dan Kris terpaksa berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Tsk" Kris berdecak dan turun dengan setengah hati. Kris dengan kesal masuk ke kamarnya lalu tidur, untuk memendam rasa jengkelnya.

.

.

Esoknya …

(ini aku skip sampai udah selesai lomba ^^)

Suho menggigit jarinya, dan Kyungsoo ada di sampingnya, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya lembut dan membisikkkan kata 'fighting' berulang-ulang. Suho baru saja selesai main saat itu dan sekarang adalah pengumumannya, pengumuman itu membuat Suho keluar keringat dingin. Kalau saja Kris yang ada di sampingnya, pasti Suho sudah mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di lengan kekasihnya ini. Sayangnya, di sebelahnya sekarang Kyungsoo, dan dia tidak mungkin memegang tangan orang seenaknya, apalagi tangan Kyungsoo begitu kecil.

Tapi, semua kegelisahan itu Suho akhiri dengan senyuman lebar karena namanya dipanggil sebagai juara pertama. Juara pertama? Ah, Suho bisa gila karena ini. Jangankan jadi juara, ikut lomba ini saja sudah membuatnya senang.

"Suho-ya, selamat…" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Suho dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Terima kasih hyung!"

"Oh ya, tadi direktur Park In Soo mau bertemu denganmu, sepertinya dia akan segera kesini" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Oh, pianis itu, yang jadi juri tadi kan?" tanya Suho sambil mengingat wajah pria berusia 30 tahunan itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil "Sepertinya dia terkesan dengan permainanmu"

Suho tersenyum makin lebar dan wajahnya memerah "Ah, hyung… jangan begitu"

Perhatian Kyungsoo dan Suho kini teralihkan karena seorang pria dengan jas abu-abu gelap berjalan mendekati keduanya, dan Kyungsoo pun berbisik "Dia yang mau bicara denganmu. Yang sopan ya"

Suho mengangguk kecil.

"Annyeong" sapa pria bernama in soo itu.

"Ah, ne, annyeong"

In soo menjabat tangan Suho dan Kyungsoo bergantian "Kau, yang tadi menang lomba kan? Selamat ya, permainanmu bagus"

"Terima kasih"

In soo kemudian melirik Kyungsoo "Hai, Kyungsoo, lama tidak bertemu. Apa dia adik kelasmu?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ne, bagaimana? Permainannya jauh lebih bagus dariku kan?"

In soo tertawa "Dia mirip denganmu"

Suho hanya bengong kemudian berbisik "Kau kenal dia hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi "Aku pernah jadi muridnya dulu"

"Ooh" Suho mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Ah, ya Kim Joon Myun, aku punya tawaran untukmu" ucap in soo sambil mengeluarkan kertas beramplop coklat dan menyerahkan pada Suho.

"Tawaran?" Suho menerima kertas itu dengan bingung.

"Aku suka dengan permainanmu, kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu bermain piano secara lebih mendalam di Paris, Prancis… selama 6 bulan kau akan sekolah dan bekajar piano bersamaku dan anak-anak terpilih lainnya"

Suho membulatkan matanya "Paris?" sontak bayangan otaknya langsung memutar sebuah menara megah bernama Eiffel di kota Mode itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Tahun lalu aku menang lomba dan juga ikut. Jadi apa salahnya kau ikut juga? Direktur In Soo sangat baik, jangan khawatir"

"Tapi, kenapa Paris? Kenapa tidak di korea saja?" tanya Suho.

"Kenapa? Apa orang tuamu tidak mengijinkanmu?" tanya in soo "Kau akan baik-baik saja disana, hanya belajar dan selama 6 bulan"

Suho menggeleng "Kalau orang tua pasti akan mengijinkanku apalagi ini gratis dan aku merasa terhormat bisa ikut pelatihan ini. Tapi…."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada seorang yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan sendirian disini" ucap Suho lirih "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya"

"Bicarakan saja dengannya, akan aku beri waktu 3 hari untuk berfikir. Kalau setuju, tanda tangani surat itu dan berikan padaku di kantorku, ini kartu namaku"

Suho mengangguk mengambil kartu nama yang disodorkan padanya.

"Oke, aku tunggu jawabanmu!"

Setelah lelaki tegap itu pergi, Suho kini gelisah antara mengambil kesempatan ini atau tidak.

"Suhoo" panggil Kyungsoo pelan "Kau ikut?"

Suho diam "Hyung… aku tidak tahu"

"Pikirkan dulu. Kesempatan ini tidak akan ada dua kali" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menepuk punggung adik kelasnya itu.

Suho menelan ludanya "Hyung, aku harus pulang"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Rundingkan itu. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai halte"

Lelaki mungil berambut hitam kemerahan ini mengangguk kecil sambil memegangi amplop coklat itu. Rasanya aneh, saat kau dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan, pergi atau tidak pergi.

Suho melamun saat ada di dalam bis.

Pergi?

Tidak pergi?

Dia mengacak rambutnya "Siapa yang harus aku pilih?" erangnya tertahan.

Mata beningnya memandang jendela yang berembun. Pikirannya melayang pada Paris dan menara Eiffel yang selama ini hanya dia lihat di televisi dan gambar saja, pikirannya menelusup ke rumah klasik di Paris dan segala macam rupa-rupa Prancis lainnya, namun, ujung pikiran Suho bukan Paris, yang dia pikirkan terakhir kali sebelum dia tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya hanya satu.

Kris.

Dan saat itu, Suho ingin sekali segera pulang ke rumah dan menemui kekasihnya, memeluknya lembut dan menghirup wangi aroma lavender yang selalu keluar saat hidungnya membau kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan, kepala Suho berputar lagi. Dia bingung akan keputusannya.

Pergi atau tidaknya dia…

Dan itu semua akan dia tentukan dengan batas waktu tiga hari.

Suho mendesah pelan bimbangm, matanya terus memandang jendela dan matanya menyiratkan keraguan dan kegelisahan.

_Pergi?_

_Atau tinggal?_

.

.

.

TBC .

.

.

**Huweh, maaf ya, maunya sih update cepet…**

**Tapi aku sibuk latihan dance jadi susah curi-curi waktu. Lagipula, jadwal padat dan pr menumpuk. Huufftt… maaf ya chingu kalau jadinya malah tidak memuaskan.. hiks hiks T.T /nangis di pojokan kamar/**

**Mianhe …. T.T /deep bow/**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ya... /tebar-tebar kacang (?)/**

**THANKS ! **

**.**

**Saranghae . **

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Rhythm of Love

Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joon Myeon, KrisHo pair

Other Cast : silahkan cari sendiri ._.

Genre : Romace, Drama, friendship, yaoi

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Warning ! : typo bertebaran, amateur writer, alur yang mungkin gak jelas dan segala kesalahan yang ada, disini saya selaku author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya (membungkuk 90 derajat).

Author : Sung Rae Yoo

.

**Ayeyeye . **

**Sebelumnya maaf ya, karena di chapter 8 kemarin banyak typonya T.T soalnya aku lagi males ngedit dan berupa rupa alasan sepele lainnya -.- .. Hehehe… aku usahakan deh, yang chapter ini moga2 gk ada typo :D kalaupun ada ya maaf (lagi) soalnya saya manusia biasa yang tidak akan pernah luput dari typo.**

**BIG Thanks bagi yang terus mensupport aku dengan memberi jejak review #winkwink ;D**

**Aku harap kalian semua tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini \(^.^)/**

**Enjoy /deep bow/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 9]**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah berat, Suho memutar gagang pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dahinya mengerut begitu dia menyadari tidak ada yang membalas salamnya saat dia ucapkan tadi. Suho juga heran mengapa rumah begitu sepi. Apa Kris keluar?

Suho mendesah lelah, dia menghampiri sofa dan berniat melempar tas abu-abu miliknya ke atas benda empuk itu. Tapi, dia urungkan niatnya saat mata mungilnya melihat sebuah tangan menjuntai di sofa itu. Suho mendekat dan mendapati Kris tertidur diatasnya, dengan tangan dan kaki setengah menjuntai kepalanya ditumpu sebuah bantal (yang Suho duga berasal dari kamar Kris) tanpa selimut sama sekali.

Si kecil itu tersenyum lalu meletakkan piala dan piagamnya di atas meja di samping sofa, setelah itu dia membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri dan meletakkan tasnya di kasurnya lalu dia berganti baju, setelah selesai, tangannya beralih mengambil sebuah bantal dan 2 buah selimut. Dia kembali ke ruang tengah lalu meletakkan bantal di salah satu sofa dan 1 selimut dia gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh besar Kris yang tergeletak di sofa. Tangan halus dan kecil itu membelai wajah Kris dengan lembut sehingga Kris tidak terbangun. Dikecupnya dahi Kris kemudian, dia menyusul tidur di salah satu sofa putih yang ada di dekat tempat Kris tidur. Dia menyelimuti dirinya sendiri lalu memejamkan mata. Berusaha tenang dan tidur secepat mungkin.

.

.

Kris menggeliatkan tubuhnya seperti cacing. Dia tersadar, dan merintih karena punggungnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tidur di sofa memang tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Kris melirik sesuatu yang dipakainya.

Selimut.

Perasaan dia tadi tidur tidak pakai selimut?

Bola mata Kris menangkap sesosok mungil yang tertidur di salah satu sofa putih dengan bergelung sebuah selimut berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya hitam kemerahan dan selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubunya kecuali kepala. Kris tersenyum kecil, dia juga melihat sebuah piala dan piagam di meja depannya. Semua itu menjadi jelas, dan Kris dapat menyimpulkan, Suho habis menang lomba piano itu kelelahan dan akhirnya tidur di sofa, Kris juga yakin, yang memberinya selimut juga Suho.

"Gomawo." Kris melipat selimut lalu mencium pipi Suho membuat Suho melenguh dalam tidurnya. Tapi dia tidak sampai terbangun.

Kris merapihkan ruangan tengah itu. Lalu dia berjalan ke dapur dan berniat memasak sesuatu. Dia melihat ke luar dan mendapati mendung dan matahari tidak nampak padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Kris membuka kabin lemari dan melihat tumpukan ramyun instan disana. Dia tersenyum lalu mengambil 2 bungkus sekaligus. Si tiang itu belum makan apa-apa dari tadi. Padahal saat Suho lomba tadi, dia sudah belanja ke supermarket tapi dia tidak menemukan banyak makanan yang menyenangkan (?) untuk dimakan. Lagipula dia lelah setelah lebih dari 1 jam berkeliling supermarket itu. Jadinya, pulang darisana Kris langsung terkapar (?) di sofa.

Tiba-tiba, Kris merasakan sepasang lengan kecil melingkari pinggangnya erat. Membuat kemeja putihnya kusut dan dia hampir menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Kris tahu itu Suho dan dia langsung mengusap lengan putih yang kecil itu.

"Chunkkae" ucap Kris.

Suho mengangguk sambil memendam kepalanya di punggung Kris. Menghirup wangi lavender yang selalu membuatnya merindukan Kris "Terima kasih."

"Kau tidak mau melepaskan ini?" tanya Kris. Dia jadi sulit bergerak jika ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Suho menggeleng "Tidak mau," tolaknya "Aku mau seperti ini dulu."

Kris tertawa "Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau apa yang aku masak sekarang gosong ya!"

Suho merengut lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri tepat di belakang Kris. Kris mengaduk ramyunnya lalu mematikan kompor. Dia berbalik dan bersandar pada cabinet dapur dan menatap Suho yang rambutnya berantakan.

"Aku lelah Kris…" rengek Suho manja.

Kris menarik lengan kecil itu lalu perlahan dia mencium bibir Suho sebentar.

Suho mengerjapkan matanya dan mengusap bibirnya sendiri, hendak protes "Aku lelah kenapa malah dicium?"

Kris terkekeh "Itu hadiah karena kau menang lomba, selamat ya."

Tangan Suho kini memukul lengan kekasihnya pelan "Selalu saja seenaknya."

"Bilang saja kau suka."

Muka Suho bersemu merah, menjalar hingga telinga.

"Kriss…." Suara Suho kini memanggil Kris dengan manja.

"Hum?"

Suho mendekati Kris. Dia berfikir, haruskah dia memberi tahu Kris masalahnya soal pergi ke Paris? Tapi saat itu juga otaknya melarangnya untuk menceritkan itu. Akhir-akhir ini Suho terlalu banyak berlatih untuk lomba, dia merindukan Kris. Suho ingin, dia bisa bermanja-manja seperti biasa pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya …" Suho menggantung ucapannya. Lalu mencengkram kemeja bagian depan Kris dengan tangannya "Merindukanmu"

Alis Kris terangkat "Memang aku pergi kemana sampai kau merindukanku? Aku tidak kemana-mana beberapa hari terakhir ini"

Suho menggeleng "Bukan kau yang pergi, tapi aku. Aku terlalu banyak berlatih hingga membuatku rindu padamu"

Sebuah tawa kecil kini muncul dari bibir Kris "Sini!"

Tangan lebar Kris kini merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Suho sementara Suho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Matanya terpejam meresapi sentuhan hangat Kris yang entah kenapa semakin hari semakin enak rasanya.

"Sudah ya, aku mau makan ramyun dulu. Kau mau tidak?" tanya Kris sambil melepas pelukannya.

Suho menggeleng "Aku sudah di traktir makan oleh Kyungsoo hyung tadi. Kau makan saja, aku akan menemanimu."

Kris mengangguk dan membawa sepanci kecil ramyun ke meja makan. Dia makan sendirian sementara Suho berjalan menuju kulkas, dan membuka isinya.

"YA! YIFAN!"

Si jangkung itu hampir saja tersedak saat Suho berteriak nyaring mengacaukan acara makannya. Cepat-cepat dia menyambar air putih di meja dan menelan apa yang ada di mulutnya dengan susuah payah.

"Apa?" tanya Kris.

"Apa yang kau beli di supermarket tadi? kenapa kulkas isinya pocky semua?" tanya Suho kesal. Ada lebih dari 20 kotak pocky (ini mah camilan kesukaan author -_-) berbagai rasa ada di dalam kulkas.

"Ah, itu…" Kris menghentikan makannya "Ada diskon tadi, jadi aku beli saja. Lagipula di rumah tidak ada camilan yang enak"

Suho berdecak "Kau habiskan uangmu untuk beli camilan batang ini? Lebih baik kau beli buah-buahan saja!"

"Aku sudah beli strawberry dan apel. Kalau kau masih kurang, beli saja sendiri. Lagipula pocky lebih murah daripada buah," Kris berucap sambil mengaduk ramyunnya.

Suho mengambil sekotak pocky rasa coklat lalu duduk di bangku tepat di sebelah Kris yang sedang makan. Dibukanya bungkus pocky itu lalu dia memakannya, menimbulkan bunyi sedikit berisik (kalau makan pocky kan kalau digigit ada suara tak-tak gitu kan, :D) Kris menoleh ke arah Suho yang makan pocky lalu mengacak rambut kekasihnya sehingga menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Kau bilang begitu tapi tetap kau makan! Cih!"

Suho cemberut "Diam ah! Habiskan saja ramyun milikmu itu"

"Sudah habis dari tadi" Kris menunjukkan pancinya yang kini hanya tersisa sedikit kuah merah. Dia mengambil minum lalu meletakkan pancinya di washtafel dan mencucinya. Setelah itu dia kembali ke kursi di samping Suho.

"Kau juga suka makan itu kan? Jangan menyalahkanku kalau aku beli banyak" jelas Kris.

Tangan Suho kini memukul kepala kekasihnya pelan "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar!"

"Kau yang membuat gara-gara denganku! Jangan memukulku eoh!"

Suho mencibir "Aku kan sudah bilang, aku lelah…"

Suho melempar bungkus pocky yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah lalu memandang Kris "Krisss"

"Hm?"

"Jangan jawab begitu saja… kau marah padaku?" rengek Suho.

Kris menggeleng "Tidak kok"

Suho meloncat ke pangkuan Kris dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris yang tegap, dia melepas lelahnya dan memejamkan matanya "Kriss…"

"Apa yang kau ingin kan? Tidak biasanya manja seperti ini" tanya Kris sambil mengusap pinggang ramping Suho.

"Aku hanya… ingin bersamamu sekarang!" Suho mengusapkan tangan lembutnya ke pipi Kris perlahan. Memunculkan getaran aneh pada tubuh si tiang.

"Kau sudah bersamaku sejak beberapa jam yang lalu," ucapan Kris membuat Suho mendengus.

"YA! Berhentilah bicara, kau tidak membuatku lebih baik." Suho mencibir.

Kris tertawa renyah "Kau mau bermanja-manja denganku? Apa ini? Ya! Apa kau seorang Kim Joon Myun sekarang?" menggoda Suho, Kris malah bicara meremehkan.

"Memangnya bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Apa kau sekarang benar-benar seorang Kris Wu? Mana Kris yang biasanya? Kris yang suka menggodaku dengan seringaian menyebalkan!" balas Suho kesal.

"Kau benar-benar merindukannya ya?"

"Terserah apa katamu, seribu kali kau bertanya aku akan tetap menjawab iya. Aku merindukannya! Kenapa?" tanya Suho, dia turun dari pangkuan Kris dan berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju sofa ruang tengah.

"Ya! Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu!" teriak Kris.

"Bicara seperti apapun denganmu sekarang membuatku pusing. Kau tahu, aku lelah dan sekarang sangat dingin… biarkan aku tidur lagi!"

Sejenak kemudian, Suho meraskan tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan kakinya tidak menapak di tanah. Membuatnya menggelinjang panik dan berteriak.

"YA! Turunkan aku!"

Kris terus saja menggendong Suho dan meletakkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya di pundaknya, dia membuka pintu kamar Suho yang paling dekat dengan jangkauannya lalu menghempaskan tubuh Suho sekaligus tubuhnya di atas kasur berpegas itu.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan ingin bercanda denganmu! Aish!" Suho berseru panik saat Kris mulai bangkit menutup pintu kamar lalu kembali lagi ke ranjangnya.

"Kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja sana!" Kris duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur menyaksikan Suho yang kini bergelung di dalam selimut membelakanginya.

"Tidak usah kau beri tahu aku juga sudah mau tidur" desis Suho.

Kris menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban sinis Suho "Kau marah? Iya, iya, kau boleh bermanja padaku.. hum? Maaf deh"

Suho tetap diam seperti batu.

"Ya… Joon Myun-a…"

Suho masih diam saja. Berusaha berakting marah untuk memberikan kekasihnya pelajaran.

"Hentikan aktingmu! Aku akan menggelitikimu kalau kau masih seperti arca hindu" Kris mendekati Suho.

"Arca hidu tidak bisa geli" jawab Suho hampir tidak bisa terdengar.

Kris menggerakkan tangannya dan kini mulai menggelitik tubuh Suho yang sensitif. Membuat tubuh mungil sedikit kurus itu menggeliat tak nyaman seperti cacing diberi garam.

"Hentikan! Gelii…" teriak Suho sambil tertawa "Yifaaan hentikan!"

Kris tidak berhenti "Rasakan ini!" menggoda Suho memang menyenangkan, lihat saja tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari menghindari tangan Kris yang terus menelusuri tubuhnya, menggelitiknya hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

"Hentikaaann… Yifan-aa… jeballl!"

Suho berbalik lalu menahan kedua tangan Kris "Sudah puas kau? Geli…"

Kris tertawa keras "Sebenarnya belum, tapi kasihan melihatmu seperti cacing.."

Dengan gerakan cepat Suho melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Kris dan memeluk pria itu. Memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kris.

Suho tersenyum "Lebih baik daripada kau menggelitikku."

"Hangat tidak?" tanya Kris, menarik selimut hingga tubuh mereka berdua tertutup selimut sebatas lengan. Menghangatkan diri satu sama lain.

"Lebih hangat daripada kau menggelitikku tadi," cibir Suho.

"Aish, sebegitukah kau merindukanku hingga kau memelukku begitu erat?"

Dengan anggukan kecil Suho menjawab "Sangat."

"Ya… haruskah aku menciummu agar kerinduanmu bisa terbalaskan?" tanya Kris "Bagaimana?"

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya "Diam! Biarkan aku memelukmu saja, jangan lakukan apapun!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menggelitikmu lagi?" tanya Kris "Aku bisa saja melakukannya sekarang"

Suho mendongak melihat wajah Kris melemparkan death glare "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani membuatku menggeliat lagi seperti cacing! Itu memalukan"

"Suho-ya, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu sekarang?" tanya Kris.

"Aku?"

Kris mengangguk lalu mengusap rambut Suho perlahan "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini padaku. Kenapa? Adakah alasan lain selain kau rindu padaku?" tanya Kris.

Suho mendadak terdiam "Kriss"

"Ada apa? Tanyakan saja padaku"

Suho mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris "Aku dapat kesempatan belajar piano di Paris selama 6 bulan. Karena aku menang kompetisi itu."

"Benarkah?"

Suho menggigit bibir "Kau kira aku bohong?"

"Tidak" jawab Kris "Lalu kenapa?"

Suho mendengus "Tidakkah kau mencegahku untuk jangan pergi? 6 bulan itu waktu yang lama"

Kris tersenyum "Benar juga. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahanmu"

Suho mengernyit "Kenapa? Kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi kesana? Kau ingin aku pergi dari sisimu?"

"Bukan begitu…" jawab Kris.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau rela kalau aku pergi ke Paris?" tanya Suho dengan nada kesal "Benar-benar rela?"

Kris melepasakan pelukannya "Bohong kalau aku bilang rela melepasmu kesana"

Suho tertegun, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi "Jadi, apa aku harus tinggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Kris "Kalau memang kau pergi? Aku tidak yakin kau betah disana, bahasa Inggrismu jelek, apalgi bahasa Perancis"

Suho mendelik lalu memukul lengan kekasihnya keras "Aku tahu aku payah dalam pelajaran itu! Aku tahu"

"Kau juga payah dalam matematika!"

"Iya iya iya Tuan Wu, aku tahu nilai matematikamu bagus" dengus Suho.

"Fisikaku juga bagus" ucap Kris memancing.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyombongkan nilaimu tahu!" teriak Suho kesal "Tak bisakah kau berikan kepastian padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku pergi atau tidak? Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sendirian"

"Kau harus memutuskannya sendiri" jawab Kris pelan.

Suho menatap Kris bingung "Kenapa?"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang aku rela melepasmu, kau tahu kan? Tapi lebih jahat lagi kalau aku menahanmu pergi meraih apa yang kau inginkan dari dulu hanya karena keinginanku dan sifatku. Ini egois"

Suho menggeleng "Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian di Korea"

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu kau harus putuskan sendiri" jawab Kris

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku ingin terus ada bersamamu Kris! Aku tahu, sebenarnya aku juga menginginkan tawaran itu. Tapi… kau, juga sama pentingnya dengan Paris. Aku tidak bisa memilih"

Sebuah isakan halus mulai terdengar, cengeng Suho keluar.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu"

Suho mendengus diantaranya "Kau jadi berkesan mengusirku sekarang!"

Kris tersenyum "Bukan seperti itu. Aku menghormati setiap keputusanmu dan aku percaya kau bisa memilih yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak pergi?" tanya Suho.

"Kau akan bersamaku disini"

"Kalau aku pergi?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Aku akan menunggu" jawab Kris.

"Bagaimana kalau kau selingkuh dengan orang lain?" tanya Suho cemberut "Kau tampan, kaya juga. Bagaimana bisa kau tahan 6 bulan sendirian menungguku?"

Kris tersenyum "Aku janji akan menunggumu… hanya kau. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berselingkuh dengan orang lain"

"Bagaimana juga kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan orang Perancis disana?" tanya Suho.

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, maka aku akan melempar orang yang kau sukai itu ke laut. Dan akan menyeretmu pulang ke Korea" dengus Kris.

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, kalau kau bicara begitu aku jadi semakin tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku ingin sekali mengikatmu di sini agar kau tidak kemana-mana"

"Memangnya aku serius akan pergi?" tanya Suho.

"Maka dari itu cepat putuskan kau pergi atau tidak?" ucap Kris.

Suho tertegun "Kalau aku pergi, berjanjilah denganku kalau kau akan menungguku. Jangan melupakanku, kalau kau selingkuh aku akan membunuhmu."

Kris tersenyum "Aku sudah berjanji meskipun kau tidak memintaku."

"Aku akan menelepon eommaku dulu nanti, kalau aku sudah tahu pilihanku, aku akan memberitahukanmu nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur."

Keduanya tidur berhadapan, saling mendekat dan merasakan nafas masing-masing.

Kris tersenyum, dia mengusapkan jarinya pada bibir Suho perlahan. Membuat lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengerjapkan mata beningnya.

"Boleh ya?" pinta Kris.

"Bohong jika aku bilang tidak menginginkannya" ucap Suho lirih. Membuat Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mulai mencium bibir Suho perlahan. Kris tahu, jika Suho pergi. Dia akan merindukan rasa manis yang keluar ketika mereka berdua berciuman. Sentuhan tangan Suho di sekujur tubuhnya dan betapa lembut bibir Suho ketika bibirnya menggesek bibir merah itu. Seperti yang dia tadi katakan, semua bohong kalau Kris merelakan Suho sepenuh hati jika malaikat kecilnya itu pergi jauh.

.

.

Suho menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dia menyadari, bahwa dari tadi sore dia tertidur dan sekarang sudah malam. Sekitar jam 7 malam. Suho meregangkan tubuh kakunya lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri karena tak mendapati Kris ada di sampingnya. Kemana Kris pergi? Suho melihat jaket Kris tergeletak di sampingnya, membuatnya penasaran Kris ada di mana sekarang.

Langkah kecil Suho menelusuri kamarnya, dia begitu terkejut saat seorang laki-laki berbalut piama mandi keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar yang luas itu. Kontan saja, Suho menutup mulutnya sendiri agar teriakannya tidak keluar.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Suho.

"Sudah bangun eoh? Kau tidur lama sekali" Kris menatap tubuh tegapnya di cermin sambil membelai kepala Suho.

"Barusan mandi?" tanya Suho. Oke, ini sebenarnya pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah tahu Kris keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan piama mandi seperti itu. Ya jelas sekali Kris habis mandi.

"Dengan hanya melihat kau tahu, Suho"

"Kenapa mandi di kamarku?" tanya Suho lagi "Piama mandi milik siapa itu?"

"Ini milikku, aku mandi di kamarmu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku takut kau mencariku ketika kau bangun dan aku tidak ada di sampingmu" jelas Kris.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Jangan membohongi diri sendiri, buktinya kau mencariku kan?"

Suho merengut, lalu tangannya menyambar handuk lembut di tangan Kris.

"Sini, aku keringkan rambutmu"

Kris tersenyum senang "Aku baru saja mau memintanya! Terima kasih"

Suho mengangguk kecil dan mengusap-usapkan handuk putih itu pada rambut Kris "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Kris berfikir sebentar "Mungkin menggodamu menyenangkan"

Tangan lembut itu itu berhenti bergerak dan kini dia malah menarik pipi putih milik Kris "Dasar mesum!"

"Aduh! Hentikan! Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tidak berhenti!" ancam Kris.

"Setidaknya aku harus memberi pelajaran padamu! Berani menggodaku kau akan mati!" Suho balik mengancam dan malah menguatkan tarikannya.

"Ya! Hentikan!" rintih Kris "Kau benar-benar ingin kucium hah?"

Suho hendak menjawab tapi bibirnya langsung dibungkam dengan bibir Kris sendiri. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena Suho terus memukul lengannya membuatnya kesakitan.

"Berhenti menciumku seenaknya!"

Kris mengernyit "Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu membuatku tampak memalukan jika seperti itu" desah Suho kesal "Aku bahkan malu melihat mukaku sendiri"

Kris menarik Suho kedalam pangkuannya "Salahmu sendiri yang membuatku terjebak dalam cintamu. Kau juga yang harus tanggung jawab"

Suho menelan ludah "Ganti baju dulu sana!" ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menciumku!"

Suho mendelik kesal "Ya!"

"Apa aku yang perlu menciummu? Hum? Ini tidak akan selesai kalau kau terus membantah" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium leher Suho yang putih.

"Ah, Kriiiss.. a..aku mohon, sss… hentikan!"

Kris menghentikan ciumannya "Bagaimana?"

Suho menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kris, dengan satu gerakan cepat dia mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Melumatnya dengan cepat agar Kris tidak minta macam –macam lagi. Suho meremas rambut Kris saat keadaan berbalik, dia meraskan Kris menjilat bibirnya membuatnya melenguh saat lidah Kris menelusuri rongga mulutnya. Melumat bibir ceri miliknya dengan bibir Kris. Membuat bibir Suho membengkak dan basah oleh saliva.

"Hentikaan… hmph… yifaaann" rengek Suho.

Kris masih menciumnya "Kau serius memintaku menghentikan ini?"

Suho mengangguk "Kau bisa menciumku lagi nanti. Aku mau ganti baju dulu… lagipula, aku tidak bisa bernafas…"

Kris melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menyeringai "Senang?"

Suho mengusap bibinya yang basah "Dasar bodoh"

"Aku ganti baju dulu, aku bawa baju ganti. Kau mau disini?" tanya Kris.

Suho duduk di atas ranjang "Ini kamarku. Kau ingin aku keluar?"

"Kalau kau ingin lihat aku ganti baju kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau ada di sini"

Suho menarik selimut lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya "Aku tidak akan melihatmu, cepat sana!"

Tawa renyah mulai terdengar "Aku tahu, lagipula kau mengintip juga aku tidak keberatan"

Suho mendegus dari dalam "Otakku tidak semesum milikmu Kris wu!"

.

.

.

Suho menatap layar handphonenya, hari ini dia harus menelepon eommanya, dan meminta kepastian, apakah dia boleh pergi ke Paris atau tidak. Dan besok, Suho harus memberi keputusan pada In Soo. Suho menggigit bibirnya. Gugup. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya mengijinkan lalu dia pergi ke Paris dan meninggalkan Kris selama 6 bulan. Ah Suho… 6 bulan itu lama sekali.

Suho berada di kursi teras depan sekarang, dia masih bingung. Tapi kemudian, dengan perlahan, jari mungilnya mulai menyentuh layar handphone di tulisan eomma. Dia memutusakan untuk menelepon eommanya dan berunding dengan orang yang paling mengerti dia itu.

Nada sambung kemudian berhenti, digantikan oleh sebuah salam yang sangat lembut.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

Suho menghelna nafas panjang.

"Yeoboseyo eomma, ini aku Suho, ada yang ingin Suho bicarakan dengan eomma"

.

.

Sebuah tubuh mungil terduduk di ranjang. Dia menatap surat yang akan membawanya ke Paris dalam waktu dekat ini dengan sendu. Apa yang dia bicarakan dengan eommanya tadi membuat segalanya jelas. Bahwa Suho harus memutuskan ini dengan memikirkan berbagai sudut pandang yang berbeda. Tidak boleh egois dan dia harus menilai semua dari segala aspek yang ada.

Sekarang, waktunya untuk memberi keputusan.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar. Dengan kemeja putih kebesaran serta celana hitam selutut, dia menuju kamar Kris.

Setelah dibuka, dia melihat Kris ada di ranjang. Tengah duduk menghadap ke arahnya.

Mata Suho perlahan berair. Dia menahan isakannya berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah.

"Kriss" ucapnya serak.

Kris yang dipanggil hanya diam. Memasang senyuman kecil yang menguatkan Suho.

Suho mengelap air mata dengan punggung tangannya.

Sebelum akhirnya bibir kecilnya berucap dengan susah payah.

"Aku…"

"Aku…"

"Aku akan pergi"

Kris diam, lalu berusaha keras menahan rasa sedihnya, tubuhnya sudah dipersiapkan untuk situasi seperti ini dan dia sudah siap dengan ini. Maka dari itu, Kris hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Meski tersenyum, Suho bisa melihat jelas, guratan tidak rela tersirat di mata elang Kris.

"Aku tahu…" jawab Kris.

Suho semakin terisak.

"Aku akan menunggu"

Badan mungil itu bergetar hebat. Tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri, dengan gerakan cepat, Suho berlari menabrak Kris membuat tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh di atas kasur dengan posisi Suho menindih Kris.

"Jangan menangis. Sebentar lagi kekasihku akan meraih mimpinya sendiri di Perancis" Kris mengusap rambut Suho dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sekali.

"Maafkan aku"

Kris menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu"

"Terima kasih sudah mau menungguku, aku janji aku akan menghubungimu dengan video call setiap hari. Aku janji."

Kris tertawa dengan terpaksa "Aku akan pegang janjimu padaku!"

Suho merasakan air mata masih membanjiri pipinya. Membuat sesak dadanya karena menangis.

Kris mengusap air mata Suho dengan ujung lengan jaket yang dia kenakan.

"Jangan menangis.. aku jadi tidak rela kau pergi kalau seperti ini"

Suho kini meredakan tangisannya, hanya senggal nafas saja yang tersisa.

Tangan mungil Suho menangkup kedua pipi Kris, tangan dingin itu membuat Kris memejamkan mata, lelaki jangkung itu kembali membuka matanya saat Suho mengecup bibirnya sekali.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan ciumanmu saat aku ada di Paris nanti" lirih Suho.

Kris tersenyum, lalu memutar tubunya dan kini dia menindih Suho.

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukannya"

Suho memejamkan mata saat nafas hangat Kris membelai lehernya dan bibir tipis itu mulai menyentuh permukaan bibirnya sendiri. Menciumnya lembut dengan penuh perasaan seolah tak ingin melepaskan ini.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya saat dia mulai melihat Suho gelisah di bawahnya.

Kini dia merasakan hawa dingin tangan Suho mulai membelai pipinya lagi.

"Saranghae" bisik Suho pelan.

Kris mengangguk "Aku juga"

Keduanya berpelukan. Seolah tak rela melepas Suho pergi, Kris memeluk Suho lebih erat dari biasanya. Hatinya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa 6 bulan tanpa malaikat kecilnya itu bisa dia lalui dengan mudah. Berusaha kuat meskipun dia tahu bahwa sekarang kondisinya sedang rapuh. Menguat-nguatkan diri sendiri, dengan meyakini semua akan kembali normal saat Suho kembali 6 bulan kemudian.

Suho juga, sekuat tenaga meyakinkan perasaannya bahwa ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

Meskipun dia akan pergi ke Perancis. Dia akan meninggalkan hatinya di Korea.

Meninggalkan perasaan cintanya untuk seorang Kris Wu.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

.

.

**Hohoho!**

**Ya Tuhan, maafkanlah hambamu yang nista ini **

**Semua ini terjadi berkat jadwal try out author yang maju 1 minggu. Jadinya, harus telat update padahal niatnya update cepet! Huweee…**

**Makasih ya reviewnya, mungkin chapter depan ini ff udah tamat (mungkin) (doakan saja lancar :3)**

**Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih :* #lempar cium**

**.**

**SARANGAE .**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo \(o)/**


End file.
